Tu Precio
by AnitaBlackWorld
Summary: Universo Alterno. El Candil es un bar-casa de citas para hombres ricos homosexuales. Todo cambia en una noche para varios de los gigolós y habitantes del lugar. TonyxBruce. StevexBucky. ThorxLoki. ClintxTasha
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Soy nueva en este sitio, bueno no en ser lectora pero si en publicar. Y este es mi primer fic que publico en toda mi vida!_

_Espero que les guste. Es obviamente un Universo Alternativo. Es SLASH (relación chicoxchico) y contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, lenguaje explícito y una violación (aunque no es muy fuerte creo yo) Si no te gusta por favor da vuelta a la página._

_Quiero dar las gracias a **LatexoHPo** que es mi Beta y ademas me ayuda con la trama ya que soy bastante mope para escribir aunque hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Asi que prácticamente este fic es de las dos!_

_Este fic esta siendo publicado también en AMOR YAOI, por si lo ven ahí._

_Los personajes son de Marvel y Disney. Espero que les guste!_

* * *

Alguien movió su hombro sin mucha delicadeza. Él sólo hizo un ruidito de inconformidad.

"¡Vamos, holgazán! Tenemos mucho trabajo"

Se removió incómodo y con el sempiterno dolor en la espalda por dormir en ese colchón viejo al que ya se le salían los resortes. Parpadeó para despejarse y ver a través de la pequeña ventana. Estaba anocheciendo. Quiso volver a dormir un ratito más, pero el ruido que hacía su amiga sin duda ya no se lo permitiría. Además tenía que levantarse y comenzar sus obligaciones.

"Buenos días para ti también", dijo con un bostezo, levantándose al fin del molesto colchón para estirarse adecuadamente.

La chica resopló.

"Cuando esta infernal semana haya terminado podemos ser educados. ¿Recuerdas la advertencia de Banks? ¡Muévete!"

Él asintió todavía con la pereza en el cuerpo. Marchó hasta el cuartito de baño de dónde solamente salía agua fría. Pero bueno, pensó, eso tenía sus ventajas. Las diarias duchas frías lo espabilaban para comenzar a trabajar.

Pensaba que ahora estaba un poco más seguro que durante los últimos cinco años. En aquella apartada isla nadie lo buscaría. Ross nunca iba a imaginar que estaba escondido allí, trabajando en ese tugurio donde los chicos pobres ingresaban para prostituirse. Era un lugar horrible pero fue lo único que pudo encontrar.

Tenía ya casi un año trabajando en "El Candil". Había llegado por pura suerte y porque Natasha, su amiga rusa, lo había encontrado en el callejón de deshechos del bar buscando algo para comer. Había tocado fondo, pero esa noche había sido seguido por los hombres de Ross, y después de mucho caminar y correr, dio con ese lugar. Había desperdicios de comida y bebida y él había estado hambriento; no le hubiera importado comerse una rata para calmar su hambre.

Natasha le había encontrado y sintió lástima por él, y al ver que no era mal parecido lo llevó con Edwin Banks, un británico venido a menos que había encontrado su minita de oro en la isla con un bar para homosexuales que era más bien una casa de citas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era aquél lugar y de lo que Natasha (una chica inmigrante rusa que trabajaba de mesera ahí) pretendía, quiso huir de nuevo. Él no era homosexual. Está bien que era ya un vagabundo miserable, pero no iba a perder lo único que le quedaba de dignidad. No se rebajaría a prostituirse con hombres para ganarse la vida.

Edwin Banks no era un mal tipo a pesar de todo. Era rudo y grosero, pero entendió la angustia del aquél hombre joven. Además, le dijo, un chico hetero no servía para prostituirse porque muchos de sus clientes eran tipos de alto perfil que siempre exigían lo mejor. Alguien como él no serviría. Sin embargo, por consideración a Natasha y argumentando que necesitaba a alguien más que ayudara con la limpieza, le dio trabajo.

Bruce aceptó el trabajo. No le molestaba limpiar, aunque los primeros días fueron horribles al ver cómo dejaban los clientes las habitaciones. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Él casi nunca salía al bar, así que poco había visto a tales clientes. A los que sí veía era a los chicos que se prostituían; la mayoría de ellos eran guapos y de cuerpos bien formados y había una gran variedad de nacionalidades para escoger. Por supuesto, un buen catálogo era suficiente aliciente. Así comprendió por qué Banks no lo había considerado a él para venderse; nunca sería tan atractivo como aquellos chicos. Ellos eran buenos con él y le daban buenas propinas cuando necesitaban que limpiara una habitación rápidamente.

Bruce era eficaz y se había ganado el respeto de los chicos y la amistad de Natasha. Sin embargo ya deseaba escapar de ese lugar. Por el momento era imposible, porque Banks le daba una protección que sin duda no tendría en las calles. Sabía que Ross seguía en la caza. Ya habían sido dos ocasiones en que pudo ver a sus hombres vigilando la isla. Pero él, ya experto en la carrera, llegó sano y salvo a El Candil.

Pero él quería irse, quería alejarse de esa vida baja. Había sido testigo de lo que esos pobres chicos sufrían, las vejaciones de las que eran objeto por los clientes. La miseria y el dolor eran grandes en ese lugar. Y además tenía un plan con Natasha. Tal vez podrían ser libres pronto.

Ella había escapado de la miseria en la que vivía en Rusia, llegó a la isla y durante los primeros meses también se prostituyó (era una chica hermosa), hasta que Banks la rescató de una paliza brutal de la que fue víctima por un troglodita. La ayudó y ahora trabajaba como mesera en El Candil. La paga no era muy buena, pero sí las propinas y sobre todo el estar seguros bajo la protección del proxeneta británico que era respetado en el bajo mundo.

Habían hecho una buena y sólida amistad. Bruce nunca la vio como algo más que amiga y ella tampoco a él. Su relación era más de hermandad, y ahora se tenían uno al otro. Querían irse de aquella vida horrible y volver a Rusia. Ella le dijo que entre los dos podrían sacar adelante un pequeño terreno que le pertenecía en el que cultivar flores y frutos invernales. Habían pasado largas noches después de desgastantes jornadas de trabajo planeando ese futuro idílico. Por ahora, sin embargo, no tenían el dinero suficiente para largarse de ahí. Pero eso cambiaría pronto; ambos tenían ahorros y pronto podrían escapar. Sólo un poco más…

"¡Bruce! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apresúrate!", gritó la chica pateando la puerta del baño.

Bruce sonrió y pronto estuvo listo. Comprendía la desesperación de Natasha. Era la semana de Carnaval en la isla, por lo que los turistas inundaban el lugar y en consecuencia El Candil se llenaba de empresarios, políticos y demás tipos ricos de doble moral que iba a saciar sus ansias con el catálogo de Banks. Así que eran días ajetreados y de mucho trabajo.

Demasiado trabajo.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿vienes? Es un buen lugar, apartado y discreto. El viejo tiene buen gusto y sus muchachos son a cuál más preciosos"

Anthony Stark se quitó con prepotencia las gafas de color y miró a Obadiah con una ceja alzada.

"Mi reputación no debe ser manchada. ¿Estás seguro de la discreción del lugar y de quienes están ahí, Obi?"

"¡Vamos, Tony! Yo he disfrutado de esos chicos. Créeme, nadie tiene por qué saber que estuviste ahí. Seguramente nos encontraremos con conocidos entre los clientes, pero ya sabes como son estas cosas. Nos protegemos unos a otros", sonrió con descaro el viejo empresario y mano derecha de Tony.

Tony asintió con fastidio. A decir verdad sólo esperaba que estas estúpidas vacaciones terminaran pronto. No era un hombre de tumultos y la isla era precisamente eso ahora. Con el Carnaval en pleno apogeo había desfiles y ambiente festivo a cada esquina. Él hubiera preferido unas vacaciones en algún lugar tranquilo, pero Pepper y Steve se habían confabulado para darle a Tony ese regalo: unas vacaciones en la isla caribeña Tórtola en pleno Carnaval. Par de idiotas, pensó.

Ya que solamente le quedaban dos días de esas vacaciones, salió de su desgana y pretendía aprovecharlos. Una canita al aire no le caía mal a nadie, y Obi parecía muy entusiasmado. Una buena noche de sexo salvaje estaría bien para salir de la rutina. Y además el viejo le había asegurado que era un lugar discreto, limpio y con un amplio catálogo de chicos con los cuáles saciarse. A alguien como él no le era negado nada.

Pronto Obadiah estacionó fuera de lo que parecía un simple aunque enorme bar en medio de prácticamente la nada. Aquella zona de la isla era exclusiva y alejada, con vista al mar. Bien, el comienzo era bueno.

Un mozo de buen aspecto recibió las llaves del auto y les permitió la entrada no sin antes identificarse. Es decir, mostrar que tenían dinero de sobra para dejarlo en El Candil. La abundante propina que recibió fue suficiente.

Tony alzó una ceja de nuevo. El lugar era efectivamente discreto y aunque para nada elegante sí era cómodo y a primera vista era solamente un bar. Él y Obi tomaron asiento en la barra, aunque había todavía varias mesas desocupadas.

"Llegamos temprano", comentó Tony.

"Sí, es para ponernos en ambiente" respondió Obadiah llamando con un gesto al barman. "En un par de horas comienza el espectáculo".

Se limitaron a beber. La calidad de los licores no era la mejor, no para un paladar exigente como el de Anthony Stark, pero si el tener una noche prometedora sería el pago, podría soportarlo. Se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor mientras hablaba con Obi sobre Industrias Stark. Una cabellera imposiblemente pelirroja llamó su atención. Vaya que la mesera era preciosa, y se preguntó qué hacía una chica como esa de simple mesera en un lugar como ese. Porque tampoco se veía como natural del lugar.

* * *

"Te necesito en el bar, Bruce"

Bruce miró a Banks con el ceño fruncido; acababa de limpiar la última habitación para la actividad de la noche y pensaba comer algo y quizá dormir un poco para estar listo en el turno de madrugada, cuando sus servicios eran requeridos otra vez.

"Hay una filtración en el contenedor de cerveza y el suelo está hecho un asco. Ve y limpia antes de que los clientes se den cuenta".

Bruce asintió con resignación. Odiaba ir al bar, ver a todos esos tipos que se daban vidas de lujo y se auto proclamaban decentes y respetables. ¡Ja!

Una vez en el bar, marchó con sus instrumentos de limpieza hacia la barra, y suspiró cansado. No era un gran desastre a parte de perder algunos litros de cerveza de barril (el favorito cuando el ánimo estaba caldeado). Captó la mirada de Natasha, que atendía a un par de hombres con aspecto de deportistas famosos y se encogió de hombros resignando. Ella le sonrió levemente y continuó con su trabajo.

En la otra esquina de la barra, Tony escuchaba con visible aburrimiento lo que le estaba diciendo Obi. Pensó que había sido mala idea ir a ese lugar, ya llevaban más de una hora y no había visto más que a gente de su clase, ningún chico al que pagar para llevarse a la cama.

Y entonces lo vio.

Primero su espalda amplia que desembocaba en una estrecha y masculina cintura, desencadenando en un firme trasero y bonitas piernas varoniles. Vestía muy humildemente (camisa arremangada y pantalones de mezclilla que se notaba a leguas no eran nuevos). No tenía mucha estatura, pero eso estaba bien. Y luego el chico se giró y Tony dejó la copa a medio camino de su boca. Tenía facciones varoniles, y unos espectaculares ojos marrones tras unas gafas de delicada montura. Sus labios estaban apretados en una mueca, al parecer la mancha que estaba limpiando no salía. Y sus ojos se encontraron, quizá al sentirse observado.

Tony alzó una ceja y sonrió predadoramente a esa adorable criatura de rizos desordenados, pero el chico frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada para volver a su trabajo.

Incómodo.

Ese hombre no le había quitado la mirada de encima prácticamente desde que llegó a la barra. Bruce comenzaba a molestarse; se sentía como un pedazo de carne. ¡Qué absurdo! Él no formaba parte del catálogo de Banks, así que no debía preocuparse. Se apresuró a limpiar el suelo y dejarlo tan brillante como pudiera para largarse.

Tony, por su parte, seguía mirando con insistencia al tipo de la limpieza. Vaya, pensó, si el que limpiaba era así de lindo ya podría imaginarse a los chicos que se vendían. ¿Él estaría disponible?

"Vamos, Tony. El viejo tiene verdaderas bellezas masculinas, ¿qué tanto le ves al de la limpieza?", le dijo Obi divertido.

"Es lindo", contestó Tony lacónicamente. "¿Esas bellezas masculinas son como él?"

"No. Son mejores. Ese no tiene nada, es sólo un sirviente", masculló Obi mirando también al chico de limpieza con desdén.

Eso sonreír a Tony. Le daría un infarto a Obi si le decía que estaba interesando en el sirviente.

Bruce terminó de limpiar y se apresuró a tomar sus enseres para marcharse. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, miró una vez más al hombre en la barra. Seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y entonces se le subieron los colores a la cara, porque el tipo le había guiñado un ojo. ¡Dios! Lo que había que ver en ese lugar.

Molesto, Bruce se encerró en su pobre habitación para descansar un poco, agradeciendo no ser un sexo servidor.

Media hora después las luces del bar bajaron la intensidad y a un costado se abrieron un par de cortinas (como en un teatro); la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y en el escenario apareció el viejo Banks con tremenda sonrisa. Dio la bienvenida a tan distinguida clientela y procedió a presentar a sus chicos.

Tony alzó la cejas cuando aparecieron, todos eran realmente atractivos y vestían pocas prendas con el fin de provocar a los clientes, clientes que ya estaban silbando y aplaudiendo al espectáculo.

Uno de ellos llamó su atención. Era un chico con el pecho lampiño y descubierto que marcaba ligeramente músculos trabajados, pero delgado. La piel era blanca y parecía de porcelana. Tenía bonitos ojos de un verde intenso que contrastaban a la perfección con sus hebras negras y largas. Y sólo lo cubría una tanga negra, dejando al descubierto unas largas y contorneadas piernas. El chico se movía al ritmo de la música y pronto se giró para mostrar la espalda y las nalgas, contoneándose sensualmente.

Tony se rió. Obi había tenido razón, esos chicos eran impresionantemente bellos. Algunos fuertes y marcados, otros delicados y lindos. Como ese chico, al que el viejo había presentado como Loki.

El espectáculo duró unos buenos minutos, y luego todos los chicos bajaron de la tarima para acercarse a la clientela, moviéndose esperando por que alguno les llamara.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál escoges?", preguntó ansioso Obadiah, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a un tipo de los fuertes, de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta, ojos grises y barbilla partida. Era sexy, reconoció Tony. Así que Obadiah era de los que les gustaba recibir, vaya, porque ese chico no se veía del tipo sumiso precisamente.

Tony iba a contestar, pero Obi se levantó al ver que el chico que él había escogido ya era llamado por otro. Negó con la cabeza concentrado en beber. De pronto ya no le parecieron tan atractivos. Vale, sí lo eran, y a cuál más podría llevarse a una cama y dejarlo sin caminar, pero por alguna morbosa curiosidad se había prendado del chico de la limpieza. Comenzó a imaginarse la de cosas que podría hacer con él…

Obadiah le tocó el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Te veo mañana, Tony. Lo conseguí", sonrió el viejo cochino mostrando al chico de ojos grises e imperturbable seriedad, como si hubiera ganado un trofeo.

"Diviértete", sonrió Tony a su vez.

"Escoge alguno o se los llevan", concluyó Obi antes de marcharse a una puerta que seguramente conducía a las habitaciones con el chico de barba partida.

Tony pidió al barman otro whisky de mala calidad mientras observaba a los chicos. Había de todo y de sobra para escoger. Miró al chico Loki y pensó que él sería una buena compañía, parecía dócil, pero ya estaba ocupado. Eso no le desagradó del todo. Quizá debería marcharse y posponer el asunto para el otro día, o tal vez no volver nunca y ver las ansias con las que esos jóvenes buscaban encontrar a un cliente para satisfacer libidos.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar y se bebió de un trago el resto del whisky cuando el mismo viejo Banks se le acercó.

"Señor, ¿se va sin probar la mercancía?", inquirió el viejo con su acento británico, con el brillo de la decepción en los viejos ojos azules.

"No hay nada que me interese dentro de su mercancía", respondió Tony descaradamente. Y entonces lo pensó un momento… _¿por qué no?_ "Aunque tal vez… tiene a un chico aquí que quizá me interesa. Lo vi limpiando el suelo en la barra".

Y la sonrisa que apenas aparecía en el viejo rostro de Banks se desvaneció.

"Señor Stark", dijo condescendietemente. Tony alzó una ceja, no le gustaba ser reconocido. "Tenemos buenos ejemplares que darían todo por complacer a un caballero como usted. ¿Me está diciendo que está interesado en el chico de la limpieza?"

"Pensé que había dicho que éste lugar estaba hecho para complacer a la clientela", dijo Tony con prepotencia. "Puedo poner el precio que quiera, me interesa el de la limpieza".

Banks pareció pensárselo y Tony sonrió con autosuficiencia. Sabía la calaña de la que estaban hechos gente como ese viejo. Venderían su trasero todavía si no estuviera tan estropeado.

"Intentaré complacerlo, señor Stark. Pero tome en cuenta que ese chico no… no está en el catálogo. Si es un capricho, usted comprenderá, su precio se eleva".

"Ya le dije que el dinero no es problema. Usted pone la cantidad y me entrega al chico".

Banks asintió y un tanto inseguro se marchó por la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido Obi y por la que ya se perdían varias parejas de una noche.

* * *

Bruce estaba cenando tranquilamente mientras miraba a través de la ventana los fuegos artificiales de la isla. El Carnaval terminaría en pocas horas y la gente de la isla y los turistas parecían estar disfrutando del final. Sonrió al pensar que quizá al otro día podría ir con Natasha a comer por ahí y ver las últimas festividades.

Y entonces la puerta de su cuartito sonó aparatosamente. Bien, su descanso había terminado.

Se sorprendió un poco y se acomodó las gafas para ver mejor a Banks. Que el viejo pisara el cuartucho que les había dado a él y a Nat no era normal.

"Bruce", habló el viejo internándose en el lugar, mirando todo con el ceño fruncido. Se rascó la barbilla y miró por fin a Bruce. "Sé que esto… Bueno, hay alguien que necesita tus servicios", agregó algo incómodo.

"Claro. Iré por la cubeta y el…"

"No. No necesito que limpies nada. Hay un cliente que te quiere… para la noche".

Bruce profundizó el ceño sin entender… hasta que su cerebro hizo clic.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no soy un… ¡No!… "

"Bruce. Estamos hablando de un cliente con mucho, mucho dinero. Recibirás el treinta por ciento de la cuota, y si eres dócil, él te puede dar aún más".

"¡Pero yo no…!"

"Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Has visto cómo se manejan las cosas aquí. No voy a obligarte, pero piénsalo. Es un tipo atractivo y te pidió a ti. Deberías sentirte halagado, te escogió de entre todos los chicos. No es tan difícil".

¿Qué no era difícil? ¡Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando el viejo estúpido!

"No voy a venderme…"

"Ya te dije que no voy a obligarte, me agradas muchacho", le dijo Banks en tono conciliador. "Ya te dije que él tiene mucho dinero. Y si no aceptas, lo siento Bruce, tendrás que dejar El Candil de inmediato".

Bruce abrió la boca. Lo estaba corriendo. El miserable viejo lo estaba echando. Pues bien, entonces se iría… No, no podía irse todavía. Natasha, sus ahorros… ¡Demonios!

Bruce miró a Banks casi suplicante, pero la mueca de autoridad estaba plantada en el viejo rostro.

"Sólo no pienses. No se ve del tipo pervertido…"

"Todos lo son", murmuró Bruce.

"¿Le digo entonces que lo esperas en una habitación? Les daré una de las más bonitas", agregó Banks sin hacer caso al murmullo de Bruce. Una billetera como la de Stark no merecía ser desperdiciada.

Bruce por su parte tenía el cerebro trabajando a toda marcha. Tal vez el viejo tenía razón y ese tipo pagaría mucho más de lo que valía, incluso su dignidad. Y no era como que no había visto una y mil veces a los otros chicos en acción mientras limpiaba alguna habitación (a veces los clientes eran demasiado morbosos), podría hacerlo… y si obtenía una buena propina, tal vez podrían él y Nat dejar El Candil, la Isla y América…

"Date una buena ducha. Ya sabes, limpia bien todos tus rincones. Es más, no lo hagas aquí. Ve a la 15 y date un buen baño con un jabón de calidad. Perfumarte y espéralo en la cama, sin prendas".

"¿Es el tipo que estaba en la barra, verdad? ¿El de la perilla y grandes ojos cafés?", preguntó Bruce con un hilo de voz.

"Sí. Es Anthony Stark, uno de los hombres más ricos de los Estados Unidos. No necesito recordarte que debes llevar esto con la mayor discreción, ¿verdad?"

Banks tomó un brazo de Bruce y lo sacó de su cuartito para conducirlo hasta la habitación 15. Era una de las más grandes y mejor cuidadas, siempre disponible para clientes distinguidos. Stark era uno de ellos.

El viejo vio que Bruce estaba en la luna, y le dio algo de pena, pero ya estaba hecho. Debía aprovechar a ese muchacho para algo más que la limpieza. Ya era hora de que retribuyera su buen corazón.

"Bruce, si te comportas a la altura, les daré a ti a Romanoff unas vacaciones. Sólo no pienses", le repitió el viejo antes de marcharse.

Bruce se mordió los labios y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a temblar. Estaba a punto de venderse como uno de esos chicos… no podía caer más bajo. Pero si eso le garantizaba huir de ahí… podría hacerlo una vez. Algunos parecían disfrutarlo… Bueno, al menos podría intentar que no le diera tanto asco.

* * *

"Oye", llamó Tony a la camarera.

Natasha sonrió y se acercó al cliente para ofrecerle una copa más. Pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

"Dile a tu jefe que tiene cinco minutos para darme mi encargo. Si no lo hace me largo y me quejaré del mal servicio"

Natasha frunció el ceño sin entender, pero accedió cuando ese hombre le puso un billete de veinte dólares en la cintura.

La pelirroja dejó la bandeja y apresuradamente le pidió a otra mesera que atendiera sus mesas por unos minutos. Cuando ya estaba en las escaleras a las habitaciones se encontró de frente con Banks.

"Hay un tipo ahí que dice que tienes cinco minutos para darle su encargo. Amenazó con quejarse", dijo ella con una mueca.

"Sí. Vuelve a tu trabajo", contestó el viejo con fastidio.

Natasha se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

Tony miraba de mal modo a Banks. Ya llevaba quince minutos esperando.

"Siento la tardanza, señor", se apresuró Banks hasta él. "El chico está dispuesto. Es la habitación 15, para más comodidad".

Tony se sorprendió un poco. Una parte de él había pensando que el de la limpieza no aceptaría, no estaba en el catálogo después de todo. Luego se carcajeó mentalmente, pensando hasta dónde era la gente capaz de llegar por unos dólares. Bien, pues no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

"Gracias", dijo levantándose petulante.

"¿Quiere que le sea llevado algo a la habitación? ¿Algún platillo o bebida?", preguntó Banks con ese molesto tono condescendiente.

"Una botella de whisky. Y si no es mucho pedir, que sea uno bueno. ¿Habitación 15?"

"Así es, señor. Eh… señor Stark", llamó el viejo un poco reluctante. "Tenga paciencia con el muchacho, no está acostumbrado a esto".

Tony le regaló una sonrisa desdeñosa y asintió sin convicción. Pero pensó entonces que tal vez el chico había sido obligado por el proxeneta… Vale, no le importaba. Se cogería al chico para saciarse y ya. Si él no tenía un mínimo de dignidad, Tony tampoco.

Bruce se apresuró a ducharse y ni siquiera abrió la llave del agua caliente (que sí estaba disponible en las habitaciones). Se lavó exhaustivamente todo el cuerpo y la cabeza. Se secó con rapidez y pronto se metió entre las sábanas de la cama, que también era suave para variar. Sentía el corazón a mil, pero le haría caso a Banks, no pensaría. Sólo no pienses…

Ahora estaba un poco más convencido, porque Banks había dicho que ese hombre era Anthony Stark. Sabía quién era Stark, el famoso playboy, genio y millonario de Nueva York. Sobre todo millonario. Bruce no era un tipo de planes, constantemente tenía que actuar sobre la marcha, pero una idea le había rondado la cabeza desde que escuchó el nombre del tipo que lo quería en la cama. Así que aplacó todo el miedo y poco a poco entró en automático. Sería un corderito para Stark. Se dejaría hacer sin pensar…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces. Bruce convenientemente la había dejado a oscuras para no sentir tanto miedo y vergüenza. Escuchó el resoplido de Stark y cómo cerraba la puerta. Bruce respiró profundamente y miró a la pared para no ver al tipo.

"Estás habitaciones si que son terribles", protestó Tony al ver en medio de la penumbra la humildad de la habitación. "Supongo que es porque lo importante está en la cama", agregó con sarcasmo.

Bruce puso su mente en blanco mientras escuchaba al otro hombre desnudarse. No necesitaba verlo para comprobarlo. El jale de la corbata, el deslizamiento del saco, la pausa para seguramente desabotonar la camisa… el cinturón…

En unos momentos sintió el peso extra en la cama. Bruce apretó los ojos, pero Stark no se acostó. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo levantó con brusquedad.

"Esta noche vas a complacerme, chico. Pagué una fortuna por ti. Veamos si lo vales", dijo Stark y Bruce sintió el aliento a wisky en su mejilla. "Tal vez deberías depilarte", rió Stark y Bruce sintió cómo tocaba su pecho. "¡Ah, claro! Eres sólo el sirviente, no tienes que hacer las mismas cosas que los demás. Un buen capricho para mí", y entonces Stark lamió su cuello con delicadeza.

Bruce suspiró. Bien, eso no se sentía tan mal después de todo. Pero entonces recibió una sonora -y dolorosa- nalgada. Bruce se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos de golpe. Stark estaba prendiendo la luz y pronto regresaba a comérselo con la mirada. Los grandes ojos chocolate parecían devorarlo hambrientos. Bruce notó que Stark no se había quitado los pantalones, era lo único que lo cubría. Y entonces se sintió horriblemente avergonzado al saberse completamente desnudo y vulnerable frente a un tipo rico que estaba comprando su cuerpo.

Stark se sentó en el filo de la cama cuando la puerta sonó delicadamente. Bruce dio un bote miró hacía la puerta.

"Oh, debe ser el whisky que pedí. Ve por él", ordenó Stark.

Bruce lo miró un momento y entonces se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo se agachó para tomar la botella del suelo. Así se hacían las cosas, las meseras llevaban el pedido pero no se quedaban.

Escuchó el gemido lujurioso de Stark cuando su trasero quedó totalmente expuesto a ese hombre. Bruce tenía ahora ganas de llorar de rabia e impotencia. Pero respiró hondo y cerró la puerta para llevar la botella hasta su comprador.

"Bebe", le dijo Stark en tono imperativo.

"Yo no bebo alcohol", susurró Bruce. Se arrepintió al instante cuando Stark entrecerró los ojos.

"Dije que bebas", repitió con dureza.

Bruce se mordió los labios y aliviado de que la botella estuviera destapada, dio un trago pequeño. Hizo una mueca ante el horrible y seco sabor.

Stark le arrebató la botella y dio un gran trago para enseguida lamerse los labios.

"Arrodíllate", ordenó entonces, abriéndose de piernas frente a Bruce.

Bruce lo hizo. Ya estaba hasta el lodo en esta situación. Tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. No pienses, se recordó… sólo no pienses.

"Hazme una mamada"

Las manos temblorosas de Bruce desabrocharon el pantalón y pronto el bulto fue visible. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Tony dio otro largo trago al whisky mientras miraba el desastre nervioso que era el chico de la limpieza. Quiso acariciar esos rizos, pero el gesto le diría a ese chico que estaba dispuesto a ser suave… y no lo sería. Al menos no al principio. Él era que pagaba, por ende que el ordenaba. Aquella situación sólo lo estaba excitando demasiado.

"No bajes la tela. Comienza a lamer", ordenó Tony al ver que el chico ya iba a bajar su ropa interior.

Bruce tragó en seco y acercó su rostro al bulto bajo los caros slips de Stark. Sacó la lengua y lamió lentamente a lo largo del miembro oculto. Apretó los ojos y se repitió el no pensar. No pienses…

Tony dio otro trago de la botella y alzó las caderas con un gemido cuando el chico atrapó en su boca su dura erección. Lo dejó hacer unos momentos, disfrutando de su torpeza e inexperiencia. Pronto se cansó y lo separó bruscamente.

Bruce cayó de nalgas en el suelo frío de la habitación, todavía con los ojos cerrados y las rodillas ya rojas por presionarlas en el suelo.

"Si quito esto tal vez lo hagas mejor. Esmérate, tu propina será proporcional a tu servicio. Hasta ahora no mereces ni un centavo", dijo Tony desdeñosamente.

Bruce abrió los ojos y lo miró un momento antes de bajar la cabeza al suelo. Tony sintió de pronto un poco de pena por él, pero era más urgente atender a su amiguito. Dejó la botella en el suelo y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Volvió a sentarse.

"Acércate", dijo con altivez.

Bruce levantó el rostro y casi se desmaya al tener frente a él el miembro erecto y expuesto de Stark frente a él. Pero obedeció tragando en seco.

"Espero que lo hagas mejor", agregó Stark desdeñosamente antes de tomar la botella y darle un trago más.

Bruce se dijo que podía hacerlo. No era algo que no había visto antes… Un poco más decidido se aventuró y comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua la cabeza de ese miembro. Luego bajó lentamente por el tronco, lamiendo las venas. Comenzó a subir y bajar y pronto escuchó a Stark gemir lento. Así que siguió con el suave movimiento por unos instantes.

"Así no", dijo Stark de pronto. Y entonces le tomó de los cabellos y le obligó a meterse el miembro en la boca. Bruce jadeó con la boca llena del miembro de Stark, y sus cabellos fueron jalados hasta complacer un ritmo acelerado.

Bruce volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba siendo prácticamente jodido por la boca y era desagradable. Sentía el dolor en el cuero cabelludo porque Stark jalaba sin misericordia. Y entonces casi se ahoga. Sintió náuseas cuando el miembro le embistió hasta la garganta.

Stark sacó su miembro cuando vio al sirviente con arcadas. No quería que se vomitara en él. Gruñó sin embargo cuando vio que el chico tosía e intentaba recuperarse, con un hilo de pre-seminal y saliva conectándolos. No podía disfrutar al máximo si su compañero de cama era tan torpe e inexperto.

Aventó la botella hasta que se estrelló todavía con un poco de líquido en la pared. Se levantó y jaló al sirviente por el brazo hasta lanzarlo en la cama.

Bruce se paralizó de miedo. Aquí venía. Lo supo cuando sintió a Stark recostarse sobre él. Lo había echado a la cama de espaldas, su trasero expuesto y listo para ser violado… Apretó la almohada con las manos y cerró los ojos.

Tony quería tomar al chico de una buena vez, pero no quería que gritara de dolor. Molesto, se resignó a prepararlo. Además estaba dispuesto a ser un poco piadosos, si le daba algo de placer tal vez el suyo incrementaría. Porque ya estaba más que excitado al ver al chico temblando en la cama, sus suaves nalgas moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente, su espalda suave… era perfecto.

Arrebató una almohada de la cabecera y la metió bajo el chico para que su trasero quedara más expuesto aún. Palmeó las nalgas y separó las piernas. En un momento ya tenía la cara metida entre esos apetitosos pedazos de carne, y el ano del chico contrayéndose quizá de temor, porque estaba seguro que no era de placer. Comenzó entonces a lamer esa entrada, escupiendo y luego pasando su lengua rápidamente para dilatarla mientras sus manos apretaban los muslos del chico.

Bruce se estaba estremeciendo, pero ahora sentía un ligero cosquilleo con lo que Stark le estaba haciendo. Se sentía muy bien, era placentero aún con el ritmo rudo y los ruidos obscenos que salían de la boca del millonario al lamerle ahí…

Gimió sonoramente cuando esa lengua le penetró. Y lo hizo varias veces más. Bruce ya no podía detener sus gemidos de placer. Se sentía tan bien… Y de pronto Stark dejó de lamerlo.

Estaba listo, le dolería, pensó desdeñosamente Tony. Pero para eso había pagado. Ese chico no era más que un puto por el que había pagado. No debía importarle su placer, solamente el propio y estaba a punto de explotar. Porque además el jodido era abrumadoramente lindo, y sus gemidos le habían levantado el ánimo aún más.

Sin más preámbulos alzó las caderas del chico y lo embistió de una estocada profunda.

Bruce gritó al sentir la intromisión. Dolía. Dolía horrible. Se aferró con sus manos a las sábanas y mordió la almohada. No quería sentirse más humillado de lo que ya estaba. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos cuando Stark incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas. Sintió que se partía en mil pedazos cuando el millonario se recostó sobre él, cambiando ligeramente la posición de su miembro dentro de él. Y luego no pudo evitar llorar en silencio cuando su cuerpo fue movido al compás de las embestidas, como si fuera un muñeco… El dolor físico era lacerante, pero el dolor en su pecho lo era más. Ya ni siquiera notó cuando Stark comenzó a lamer su oreja y apretaba sus caderas fuertemente. Su voz se fue. Se había vendido. Era una basura.

Bruce Banner era una basura.

* * *

_Me harían muy feliz con un comentario sobre si les gustó o no ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

La almohada bajo él ya estaba empapada por sus lágrimas.

Bruce había llorado en absoluto silencio durante los últimos minutos… u horas. Ya no lo sabía. Podía escuchar claramente la respiración de Stark a su lado. El tipo había caído exhausto de alcohol y sexo después de penetrarlo una vez más, igual que la primera vez había sido duro y Bruce sentía un lacerante ardor en el trasero, dolor en las caderas y en la espalda (que el millonario había mordido sin delicadeza dejándole marcas rojas y abiertas).

El ruido lejano que había estado escuchando -sin prestarle atención realmente- que provenía del bar dejó de escucharse de pronto. Y eso lo hizo jadear. El bar debió haber cerrado definitivamente por ese día. Tenía que moverse si quería que su plan saliera bien. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro que había sido una buena idea… Es más, no lo era. Pero era una oportunidad y tenía que intentarlo.

Ya había fungido como gigoló barato de una noche, ¿qué más daba otro acto bajo?

Se movió hacia la esquina de la cama con mucho sigilo para no despertar a Stark. Logró sentarse en la cama y un agudo dolor le recorrió desde la espalda hasta los muslos; se mordió los labios para no hacer ningún ruido. Respiró profundamente y luego tornó a mirar al otro hombre… _animal _que estaba en la cama. Éste tenía la boca semiabierta y roncaba ligeramente, perdido en un sueño profundo. Bueno, eso era una buena señal.

Se levantó comprobando que el dolor incrementaría mientras más se moviera. ¡Mierda! En cuanto estuvo de pie sintió el semen resbalar desde su ano y parecía dejarle un camino de ardor a lo largo del perineo hasta los muslos internos. Pensó en ducharse rápidamente, pero eso sólo le quitaría tiempo. No tenía mucho.

La luz estaba encendida porque después de que Stark la hubiera prendido no se molestó en apagarla. Con eso como ventaja, Bruce se apresuró hasta las ropas de Stark que estaban desperdigadas por la habitación obviando el dolor. Rogaba por que el tipo tuviera el sueño pesado, o al menos estuviera muy borracho para despertar. Otra buena cosa era que él, Bruce, tenía mucha experiencia en ser sigiloso.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho del día en Manhattan y el clima era estupendo.

Steve Rogers terminó su carrera del día y se adentró al gimnasio del club. Se limpió el exceso de sudor con una toalla que un mozo le dio apenas pisó el gym y comenzó a verificar los aparatos para hacer pesas. Pronto vio a otro rubio ya haciendo ejercicio y tomó la máquina junto a él.

"¿Qué tal, Thor?", saludó Steve a su compañero.

"¡Steve! ¿Cómo va tu día?", saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa Thor Odinson, dejando un momento su rutina.

"Lo mismo de siempre", suspiró Steve. "Preferiría irme al frente, pero desde el suceso el Ejército ha sido… ¿cómo lo llaman?… considerado con un héroe de Guerra".

Thor alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

"Hace unos meses decías que preferías estar en casa, si mal no recuerdo".

"Sí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde el secuestro", contestó lacónicamente Steve poniendo más peso en la máquina.

"Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte. Sé que debe ser difícil para ambos".

"No te preocupes, amigo. La verdad es que Tony ha progresado bastante. Al menos eso es lo que dice Sam", sonrió Steve de lado. "Lo cierto es que si antes del secuestro nuestra relación era ya deprimente ahora definitivamente se ha acabado. Si no nos hemos separado es porque de alguna manera me siento culpable, no quiero que tome esto como un abandono".

"Tú no fuiste el culpable", habló Thor juntando las cejas en un gesto de molestia. "No me lo tomes a mal, pero Anthony era ya insoportable antes del secuestro y no tengo idea de cómo lo aguantabas. No digo que me alegra lo que le pasó, de verdad que no, pero si necesita curar su alma y mente sería mejor que lo hiciera sin alguien que cree que es su deber estar con él por no abandonarlo. Anthony debe madurar y sanarse por sí mismo".

Steve se sentó en el aparato y suspiró sonoramente.

"Sam dice lo mismo. Y en cierta forma estoy de acuerdo. Sé que más que un bien le hago daño al seguir a su lado, pero él no quiere separarse. Al menos hablamos y nos llevamos bien, aunque ya no tengamos nada que nos haga creer que somos una pareja".

"Es bueno ver que tú tienes distracciones", sonrió Thor intentando cambiar un poco el tema, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan desanimado. "Hace tiempo que no te parabas por el club".

"Esto va a sonar horrible, pero en estos momentos me siento libre. Pepper y yo planeamos un viaje sorpresa para Tony a una isla caribeña, como unas vacaciones. Sam ya nos había dicho que necesitaba estar lejos de la ciudad y las empresas. Obadiah había mencionado que planeaba irse una semana a Tórtola y Pep y yo pensamos que sería bueno para Tony. Obi y él se llevan muy bien, así que ahora espero que ambos estén tirados en la arena disfrutando de una cerveza y el mar".

"Qué envidia, me encantaría tomarme un par de días para irme a una isla caribeña", gimió Thor en tono soñador.

Steve sonrió y ambos comenzaron su rutina de pesas. Compitieron por ver quién levantaba más y empataron, cosa que no era de sorprenderse. Ambos eran hombres altos y fuertes.

Después de las duchas Thor invitó a Steve a comer en uno de los caros restaurantes del club. Steve aceptó con la condición de que la cuenta fuera pagada por ambos. Eran buenos amigos, se habían conocido en un pub gay una noche (como amigos) y después se encontraron en el club, de eso ya hacía varios años y siempre tenían una sana competencia por ver quién marcaba más músculos.

A media comida y charla sobre sus trabajos el celular de Steve les interrumpió.

"¿Pepper?", se extrañó el rubio de cabellos cortos. Virginia siempre estaba muy ocupada como Directora General de Industrias Stark, y casi por lo único que hablaban era por Tony.

"_Steve, tenemos que viajar a Tórtola enseguida. Tony se metió en un problema_", dijo ella alterada del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?", resopló Steve. "¿Él se encuentra bien?"

Thor miraba a Steve hablar por teléfono y pronto le entró la curiosidad, porque su amigo había pasado de una evidente molestia a preocupación, y ahora estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no carcajearse.

"_¡No es para que te rías, Steve! ¡Ese código es muy importante! Voy a matar a Tony por guardarlo en la cartera como si no valiera nada_", recriminó Pepper.

"¡OK! Respira profundo… ¿De verdad es necesario que yo vaya?", preguntó Steve divertido.

"_Él dijo que te quería ahí. Nos vemos en la torre en dos horas, ya saqué los permisos"._

"Está bien. Iré a empacar algo rápido y nos vamos… Eh… ¿Te importaría sacar un permiso más?", preguntó Steve mirando a Thor. "Es para un amigo que muere por unas vacaciones. Ok, gracias. Nos vemos después".

Thor le miraba con las cejas alzadas y no pudo evitar unirse a Steve en una risa contagiosa.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tony y sus tonterías", explicó Steve. "Parece que él y Obi se metieron a un antro de mala muerte y al pobre le robaron la cartera. No sería importante si no tuviera ahí el código de acceso a su último proyecto en Industrias Stark. Pepper está que se trepa por las paredes. Por cierto, ¿tienes el fin de semana libre? Quizá podamos divertirnos en Tórtola, creo que están de Carnaval".

Thor amplió su sonrisa y aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento de su amigo. Le hacían falta unas vacaciones.

* * *

"Bruce, debemos llevarte con alguien que sepa de esto para que te revisen", le dijo Natasha por quinta vez en el mismo tono preocupado y furioso.

"Estoy bien. Iremos a dónde quieras cuando hayamos escapado de aquí. Nat, es nuestra única oportunidad", respondió él cansado.

No habían dormido ni comido durante las últimas cinco horas. Ambos estaban escondidos en un pequeño rincón dentro de la sala de mercancías de un barco, entre numerosas cajas de madera, ambos con sudaderas encapuchadas, ella recargada en una vieja bolsa de lona donde llevaban las pocas cosas de los dos. Natasha había hecho los arreglos con un capitán que transportaba mercadería pirata a España, pagándole casi todo lo que había en la cartera de Stark en cuanto llegaron a Upper Bluff, de dónde zarpaban la mayoría de esas embarcaciones no reguladas por el gobierno ni local ni británico. Era un tremendo alivio que el millonario optara por una enorme cantidad de efectivo y pocas tarjetas de crédito. No habían utilizado esas porque serían atrapados enseguida.

Se sentirían seguros hasta que estuvieran en mar abierto directos al viejo continente. Por lo pronto Bruce temblaba de miedo y dolor, asustado con él mismo por todo lo que había hecho en las últimas horas; dejarse violar y robar todo el dinero y cosas de valor de un millonario.

Natasha lo abrazó más y le acarició la espalda con ternura. Bruce estaba de costado, recargado en ella y sólo dejando que uno de sus glúteos tocara el suelo de la embarcación para no sentarse propiamente dicho. Ella estaba furiosa; no podía decir que estaba orgullosa de lo que Bruce había hecho, pero era más su furia dirigida hacia Banks. El hombre había mostrado cierto respeto por su personal; nunca pensó que fuera capaz de vender también a Bruce; aunque no le extrañó demasiado, ella también había caído en la cama de algún depravado bisexual rico en El Candil, pero ella ya había vendido su cuerpo antes así que no le era tan difícil hacerlo, incluso en tríos o pequeñas orgías. Pero Bruce…

Tenía ganas de volver y matar con sus propias manos a ese tal Stark. Era el tipo que le había dado los veinte dólares para decirle a Banks que quería su encargo, si hubiera sabido que el _encargo_ era Bruce… Y es que Bruce estaba muy mal. Ella suponía que era más el sentimiento de culpabilidad y asco hacía sí mismo, pero físicamente también lo estaba.

Bruce había llegado al cuartucho que compartían apenas y ella había terminado de limpiar las últimas mesas del bar. Había sido una buena noche, muchas propinas. Al ver a Bruce, su palidez, su temblor, el inconfundible rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y su deplorable forma de caminar lo comprendió de golpe: había tenido un encuentro sexual no consensuado. Bruce sin embargo le apresuró a tomar sus pocas pertenencias, podrían irse. Se irían a Rusia y vivirían tranquilos por el resto de sus vidas. No más suciedad y huidas. No más.

Pero Natasha temía que estuviera desgarrado. Le había preguntado si el tipo había utilizado algo más que no fuera su pene, pero Bruce negó. No le había quitado la mirada de encima para ver si sangraba o algo. Tampoco. Quizás era solamente que había sido su primera vez, una horrible y esperaba de todo corazón, primera y última vez.

Cuando Bruce se quedó dormido en su abrazo, Natasha sacó la cartera que todavía conservaba su amigo. Ella pensaba que era mejor tirarla al mar, pero en sus apresurados planes no lo habían hecho. Todos los billetes que sobraban yacían en su escote; un par de anillos, una gruesa esclava de oro y un reloj caro, un dispositivo USB plano junto a los ahorros de ambos yacían en un viejo morralito que colgaba de su cuello. Sacó tarjetas de crédito, todas internacionales -el tipo de verdad parecía ser muy rico-, y vio con detenimiento una credencial de identidad y un permiso de conducir pertenecientes a Nueva York, EEUU. No le había puesto mayor atención al nombre o al sujeto, pero cuando vio la foto se quedó pasmada. Era _ese_ Stark. El famoso tipo que había sido secuestrado hace más de un año en Afganistán, el fabricante de armas para el Ejército americano… el tipo que estaba casado con un Capitán de ese Ejército americano. ¡Mierda y más mierda! Bruce no sabía con quién se había metido.

* * *

Virginia _Pepper_ Potts bajó del jet privado acomodándose las gafas oscuras que francamente desentonaban con su atuendo formal, pensó Steve bajando tras ella colgándose al hombro una mochila con pocas prendas y objetos personales. Thor bajó enseguida de Steve con una radiante sonrisa. Pensó que era muy afortunado al tener entre sus mejores amigos al famoso Capitán Rogers, casado además con el genio millonario Anthony Stark. Él, Thor, era rico pero esos dos sobrepasaban el término para tener más bien lujo y vida de dioses.

"Nos instalaremos en el Island Resort, es el mejor hotel de todas las Islas Vírgenes", dijo Pepper una vez fueron recibidos como príncipes en Beef Island, único aeropuerto del lugar. "Steve y yo iremos directo al lugar en el que está Tony; Thor, no si prefieras quedarte en el hotel o…"

"Si no les incomoda me gustaría acompañarles, señorita Potts. Tal vez los servicios de un médico puedan ser requeridos", respondió Thor sinceramente.

Pepper agradeció con una sonrisa y Steve le palmeó un hombro. Antes que cualquier cosa en el mundo para Thor estaba su deber profesional. Era uno de los mejores médicos de Manhattan, recibido con honores y envidiado por muchos al ser tan joven y apuesto; su hospital era de gran demanda en Nueva York.

No creo que pase de un ojo morado o laceraciones en las manos. A veces Tony no sabe cómo controlar sus arranques de ira", declaró la mujer restándole importancia.

Ambos rubios compartieron una mirada. Si sólo fuera el que Tony no pudiera controlar esos arranques de ira… o de ansiedad, más bien.

En El Candil los ánimos estaban más que caldeados y no era el espectáculo por el que era famoso. No. Muy al contrario, Edwin Banks se vio obligado a suspender el espectáculo de esa noche, regresar el dinero de las reservaciones y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que el par de ricos furiosos llamaran a la policía y le cerraran el lugar y lo metieran a una celda por trata de blancas y explotación sexual (sobre todo porque tenía inmigrantes e incluso algunos menores de edad trabajando para él). Estaba furioso, preocupado y muy estresado.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo puede esa mujer tardarse?", estalló Tony por enésima vez. Ya le había mandado las coordenadas del lugar a Pepper y de ella y de Steve ni sus luces.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte de una buena vez? ¡Tengo una horrible jaqueca y encima tengo que soportar el hecho de que seas tan paranoico como para guardar información vital de Industrias Stark en un maldito dispositivo USB! ¡Y encima cargarlo contigo en tu maldita billetera!", estalló por su parte Obadiah Stane.

Si todos estaban furiosos y nerviosos, nadie como el viejo accionista. Ya sabía que Tony se había vuelto encaprichadamente paranoico después del secuestro, pero esto era el colmo. Su vida y su libertad dependían de esa información.

Los tres hombres estaban en el despacho del primero. Tony se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio, mirando con asco la horrible decoración (chicos semidesnudos en posiciones sensuales). Estaba muy cabreado por la pérdida del dispositivo. Pero si había algo que le hacía hervir la sangre era el actuar del imbécil muchacho de la limpieza. Tenía que haber sabido que esa gente tenía sus mañas. Quizás hasta fingió todo el tiempo estar en dolor y soltar lágrimas actuadas mientras lo follaba.

Si ese imbécil pensaba que podría salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado. Lo haría pagar por intentar burlarse de él. En cuanto lo tuviera en sus manos ya no habría marcha atrás; lo llevaría consigo y lo trataría como la alimaña que era. Ese el precio por burlarse de Anthony Stark.

* * *

Los chicos y las dos meseras despertaron con la noticia de que no habría espectáculo esa noche. Pronto supieron la causa: Bruce, el de la limpieza y Natasha, la mesera rusa, se habían fugado de El Candil después de robar a un cliente.

Loki estaba muerto de risa en su habitación. James, a su lado, le miraba indecifrablemente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", preguntó James. Él lo único que sabía que no habría propinas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Por favor, Jimmy!". James frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el diminutivo de su nombre, pero no dijo nada. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que el torpe de Bruce hiciera algo así? De Natasha no me extraña, esa chica tiene cara de mala bajo su belleza, pero Bruce… pobre chico, se cansó muy pronto. Y eso que ni siquiera se prostituía".

"Pues yo creo que tuvo el valor y las agallas que nos faltan a todos nosotros", respondió James mirando a la nada.

Loki dejó de reír de golpe y miró a James. Ese tipo era raro; había llegado a El Candil en un buque pirata y Banks lo convenció de quedarse ahí (más bien le obligó con artimañas y mentiras, como a todos). James era raro porque había perdido la memoria. Sólo sabía que se llamaba James, ni apellido ni nada más. No sabía quién o de dónde era, pero se adaptó rápidamente a la vida en El Candil. Aunque era el único que sólo se prostituía como activo; una vez estuvo a punto de matar a un viejo gordo y asqueroso porque quiso penetrarlo, así que Banks lo anunciaba sólo como activo.

"Si no te gusta esta vida, ¿qué haces aquí entonces?", inquirió Loki con autosuficiencia.

"No a todos nos gusta vivir en la porquería, Loki. Pero es necesario algunas veces. ¿De verdad te gusta ser un simple objeto sexual? ¿Te agrada que cualquier hombre rico haga de ti lo que quiera, rebajándote y siendo peor que escoria?"

"No me puedo quejar", respondió Loki con una sonrisa cínica. Pero pronto desvió la mirada a la ventana, hacia el mar de la isla.

A decir verdad no le gustaba esa vida, pero era lo único que tenía, lo único que sabía hacer. Y él era afortunado. Tenía una carita angelical que lograba conmover al más pervertido y siempre lo trataban muy bien. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Se cuidaba mucho y todo lo que ganaba lo invertía en finas cremas y tratamientos de belleza.

Alguna vez, cuando fue un niño en aquél orfanato, tuvo un sueño. Un sueño en el que él era rico y famoso, un artista. Admiraba a los actores de cine y teatro. Se supo homosexual desde temprana edad y en lugar de apartarse se volvió muy extrovertido. Sabía hacer de la gente lo que él quería porque era lindo. Se fugó a los quince años del orfanato con un cuidador y pronto embarcó de su natal Londres hasta las Islas Vírgenes Británicas para trabajar en cualquier cosa… eso hasta que descubrió El Candil y el viejo Banks lo acogió bajo su ala. No sólo el que también era británico, sino que era muy buen mozo para complacer a hombres de dinero.

Loki se había acostumbrado a esa vida, aunque muy en el fondo quería ser como esos protagonistas de las novelas a las que era aficionado; encontrar un hombre que le amara de verdad sin importarle su pasado y vivir una vida estable y en paz. Pero los años habían pasado y ya era consciente de que eso no sucedería. Su cuerpo podría seguir siendo hermoso y apetecible, pero su alma ya no. Estaba manchado.

* * *

Tenía todos los sentidos en alerta. Había recibido el pitazo de que dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, habían llegado hasta Upper Bluff. No podían ser otros más que ese tal Bruce y Romanoff. Delincuentes de poca monta, además de estúpidos. Siempre había gente así de ingenua, pensando que podrían escapar de la venganza de hombres ricos y poderosos como Stark.

Clinton Barton era un agente y detective privado retirado, pero no por ello dejaba de aceptar trabajar en los más altos círculos sociales para gente rica que pagaba lo que fuera por descubrir infidelidades, fraudes o robos. Así se había hecho de una buena fortuna, porque además él no era un tipo al que le gustara destacar. Pensaba trabajar unos años más y luego poner una empresa de detectives para sólo recibir las ganancias.

Había conocido a Anthony Stark años atrás, cuando éste le contactó por medio de amigos en común para que investigara a su recién marido, un Capitán del Ejército. Steven Rogers no fue un problema para investigar y ni siquiera había nada qué investigar. Había tenido una vida normal y tranquila en Brooklyn, se enlistó en el Ejército y luchó en la guerra de Iraq volviendo con el grado de Capitán y los más altos honores. No había nada que pudiera romper la tranquilidad de Stark, ni siquiera que se casara con él por dinero o poder. Clint pensó entonces que Stark era un tipo raro, pero todos los ricos eran excéntricos.

Volvió a llamarlo cuando Stark fue rescatado de las arenas del desierto Afgano después de su secuestro. Quería saber quién había orquestado el secuestro y no había nadie más apto que Clint Barton. Llevaba ya casi un año en el caso y tenía sus sospechas. Por lo pronto fue requerido en una 'misión especial' por Stark para encontrar al par de ladrones que lo habían asaltado en ese deplorable bar. Tomó un avión en la madrugada y ya llevaba muchas horas tras la pista de aquellos dos. Pero casos como ese eran pan comido.

Fingió ser un traficante de estupefacientes discreto que estaba interesado en llevar hierba mexicana (de la mejor calidad) al otro lado del charco. _Bola de principiantes, _pensó cuando llevado ante el capitán.

* * *

Natasha también había sucumbido al cansancio; sabía que no partirían hasta que el sol se ocultara. Era cuestión de esperar y rogar porque la policía local no los descubriera. Aunque no estaban seguros de que Stark quisiera hacer un escándalo de esto; no sería muy conveniente para alguien de su reputación saber en qué lugar lo habían robado y sobre todo haciendo qué y con quién. Así que realmente eso no les preocupaba mucho, o ella fingía no preocuparse más bien.

De pronto unas voces la despertaron. Se movió para hacer lo mismo con Bruce, aunque se asustó porque Bruce estaba sudando en frío. Pero él despertó y la miró interrogante.

"Vamos a movernos, hay alguien aquí y no sé si sea de la tripulación", susurró ella apenas.

Él asintió y se movieron sólo un poco, de modo que una pila de cajas los cubrieran mejor. Se encogieron en sí mismos y casi dejaron de respirar.

"Sí, creo que éste barco es conveniente", se escuchó la seria voz de un hombre. "Si me da un par de horas traeré mi mercancía y por supuesto su paga".

"¡Estupendo!", exclamó alguien más. Natasha reconoció la voz del capitán. "Será un placer hacer negocios con usted".

Y entonces se alejaron. Bruce y Natasha respiraron con normalidad.

"¿Te sientes bien?", le preguntó ella al notar que Bruce seguía temblando y sudando en frío.

"Sí. Tengo un poco de hambre, pero quizá podamos comer algo una vez hayamos zarpado", le sonrió él intentando parecer tranquilo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pensaba decir algo más, pero en lugar de ello volvió a atraer a Bruce a sus brazos y siguió acariciándolo, limpiando el sudor frío de su frente, intentando borrar inútilmente la marca rojiza en su oreja, marca de una mordida. No quería imaginarse cómo estaría el resto de su cuerpo.

Clint Barton se alejó convenientemente del muelle apenas ultimó detalles con el capitán del barco. No por nada era llamado 'Ojo de Halcón'. Había escuchado movimiento en el cuarto de cargas y su ojo clínico detectó un par de sombras. Aquellos dos a los que buscaba estaban ahí. Sacó su celular y montó guardia mientras hacia una llamada.

* * *

"¡Ya era hora, Potts! ¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto?", gritó Tony realmente enojado.

Pepper se quitó los lentes y alzó una altiva ceja.

"Si me hubieras dicho que este lugar era una miserable casa de citas quizás habríamos dado con ella antes", respondió entre dientes.

Tony iba a reclamar de nuevo, pero entonces Steve apareció tras Pepper, junto a Thor Odinson. Tony hizo una mueca, ¿qué hacía ese rubio metiche ahí? ¡Bah! No importaba.

"¡Steve!", exclamó acercándose a su todavía esposo. Steve le recibió un poco extrañado, ¿acaso Tony estaba asustado? ¿Lo habían dañado? "Necesito que vayas a encontrarte con Barton a esta dirección", le susurró mostrándole un celular con el GPS activado (fue lo único de valor que no le robó ese miserable sirviente). "Encontró al ladrón, pero quiero que todo sea discreto".

Steve hizo una mueca desagradable. No, Tony no se acercaba a él ya si no era para pedirle un favor, o exigírselo, como era su costumbre. Además estaba bastante molesto. No era ingenuo y sabía que Tony tenía sus encuentros con otros hombres, la mayoría chicos que se prostituían, cierto, pero pensaba que tenía mejor gusto. Ese lugar se veía francamente horrible.

"Thor, ¿vienes conmigo?", preguntó a su amigo, que miraba también de mal modo la oficina, los afiches, a Obadiah Stane que se frotaba las sienes y al viejo Banks tras su escritorio, secándose el sudor por los nervios con un pañuelo de tela.

"Steve, dije que quiero todo con discreción. Ni siquiera sé qué hace Odinson aquí", masculló Tony molesto.

"Sabes que confío plenamente en él", respondió Steve de igual modo.

Tony iba a hacer un comentario mordaz sobre la posible verdadera relación entre los rubios (o eso era lo que él imaginaba), pero era más urgente traer su cartera y al chico que la había robado.

Sin más objeciones, Steve y Thor abandonaron el lugar tan pronto como habían llegado para seguir la dirección del GPS en un auto rentado.

"¿Alguien puede traerme un poco de agua mineral? ¡Apesta y hace mucho calor!", inquirió Pepper abanicándose con una mano.

Banks se apresuró a salir para complacer a la elegante y fina mujer. Ordenó a una de las camareras que trajera refrescos para todos. Al menos la tensión había disminuido un poco con la llegada de aquellos rubios musculosos.

Loki silbó largamente, asomado en la ventana de su habitación.

"¿Qué?", preguntó James acostado en su respectiva cama.

"Esos tipos que acaban de llegar e irse. Rubios, altos, musculosos y sexys. Creo que estoy en el cielo", respondió Loki. Había visto al par de rubios, pero el que casi le provoca una erección fue el de cabellos largos. Se veían tan finos y distinguidos. ¡Maldición! Si el espectáculo no hubiera sido suspendido pudo haberse llevado a ese semental a la cama incluso de a gratis.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a **Jey Hamilton** (Tony no es tan malvado, te lo juro). Y a **topacioyakut** (Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic!) por sus reviews. Y a todos los que leen!_


	3. Chapter 3

Steve tenía la boca seca. No era que le causara ningún remordimiento hacerse del pobre ladrón que había tenido la mala suerte de robarle a quien no debía; de hecho sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué clase de hombre había escogido Anthony para una noche de sexo. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que esto se supiera.

El Capitán Rogers era muy respetado en el Ejército americano; luchó contra prejuicios cuando se declaró abiertamente homosexual después de la guerra de Iraq, y aún más cuando anunció su boda con nada más y nada menos que Anthony Stark. Steve podía jactarse de ser un tipo rudo, pero indudablemente le habían afectado un poco todas aquellas críticas y malos modos.

Fue uno de los primeros en contraer matrimonio homosexual cuando fue legalizado en Nueva York; aunque ya vivía con Tony desde antes. Había pensando ingenuamente que el matrimonio haría renacer el fuego en su relación. Lamentablemente no fue así. Era definitivo que ya no sentía amor por Tony y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo sintió de verdad. Y era consciente de que él tampoco inspiraba tal sentimiento en su marido. Quizás habían precipitado las cosas; una noche de copas en una fiesta de gala de Industrias Stark donde se conocieron. Algunas salidas que terminaban en su departamento o en el penthouse de Tony en su torre… ¿noviazgo? No recordaba haber hablado de noviazgos. Se mudó a Nueva York para hacerse cargo de la brigada de West Point, lo cuál sólo facilitó las cosas para contraer nupcias. El fuego se extinguió como debía ser. Sabía que Tony se había casado con él prácticamente porque era 'beneficioso', y él por no sentirse solo y quizá sepultar el recuerdo del amor de su vida. Ninguno fue feliz en ese matrimonio, aunque agradecía los buenos momentos y las noches ardientes.

Luego vino el secuestro, justo antes de terminar la relación por completo. Steve no se sintió capaz de dejar a Tony. Tony lo había necesitado y él estuvo allí para él. Además, muy a pesar de que todo el mundo (e incluso el mismo Tony) le dijera que él no había sido el culpable, sentía que debió haber hecho algo más. ¡Era el Capitán Rogers! Debió haber evitado que su marido fuera secuestrado.

"¿Qué piensa hacer Anthony con ese tipo?", inquirió Thor a su lado en el vehículo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

"No lo sé", suspiró Steve. "Espero que nada en realidad. Debería de conformarse con que le devuelva el USB y dejarlo en paz".

"Es un ladrón, Steve", recalcó Thor.

"Lo sé. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Tony en cero escándalos; la prensa tarde o temprano se enteraría. De por sí estaremos en medio de un circo mediático en cuanto nos divorciemos, si sale a la luz que él se divierte con gigolós de poca monta… No quiero algo así. Espero contar con tu apoyo", agregó lo último mirando a su amigo de reojo.

"Creo que debo sentirme ofendido", sonrió Thor.

Steve sonrió a su vez y entonces llegaron al muelle. Esa zona de la isla parecía estar desierta, el ambiente festivo del que habían sido testigos al pisar Tórtola no se extendía hasta allí… tampoco al bar aquél. ¿Cómo diablos Tony conseguía meterse en esa clase de lugares? Steve pensó que debió ordenarle a Happy que viniera con Tony.

Bajaron del auto una vez Steve divisó a lo lejos la inconfundible figura del detective Barton.

"Capitán Rogers", saludó seriamente aunque con amabilidad el ex agente. Sin embargo miró un poco receloso a Thor.

"Pensé que sería conveniente un poco de ayuda por si se resiste", aclaró Steve.

"No creo que se resista", sonrió mordazmente Barton. "Tienen miedo, y eso siempre es una ventaja".

"¿_Tienen_?", inquirió Thor. "Pensé que sólo era uno".

"El hombre fue el que efectuó el robo, pero al parecer tiene una cómplice. Era mesera en el bar, ¿no se los dijeron?"

Steve apretó los labios. Ahora resultaba que había una chica involucrada. No, si esto no podía ponerse peor.

"¿Cuál es el plan, Barton?", preguntó resignado a lo que viniera. De pronto toda su valentía militar surgiendo.

"El barco zarpa en cuanto se ponga el sol, no falta mucho. Mentí para comprobar que estuvieran en uno de los barcos. Así que ahora mentiré para que me los entreguen, será pan comido", musitó Barton. "Ustedes sólo prepárense por si necesito llevarlos a rastras".

Ni Steve ni Thor estaban acostumbrados a obedecer esa clase de ordenes, pero no tenían más opción. Siguieron a Barton hasta una de las embarcaciones que ya estaba siendo preparada para el viaje. El capitán estaba en la cubierta organizando a sus hombres. Cuando vio a Barton sonrió, pero al ver al par de rubios su sonrisa vaciló.

Barton se adelantó sacando una credencial.

"¡Policía de las Islas Vírgenes!", dijo con autoridad y además con impecable acento británico. Ahora Steve comprobaba por qué Tony confiaba tanto en ese misterioso hombre. "No me importa la mercancía, quiero a los dos polizontes que tienes allí adentro", continuó Barton con esa voz autoritaria.

Se imaginaron que las cosas se pondrían feas, pero los hombres sobre el barco alzaron las manos en señal de rendición.

Sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que trajeran a dichos polizontes. Natasha y Bruce aparecieron por la escotilla, caminando con dificultad y ella intentando sostener a Bruce mientras se le resbalaba la bolsa de lona del hombro.

"¡Por favor!", gritó la pelirroja. "¡No sé qué le pasa, por favor!"

Bruce estaba temblando de manera alarmante, todo su cuerpo transpiraba y tenía la piel de un tono rojizo insano. Thor, acostumbrado a lanzarse a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda médica no vaciló. El peso de Bruce al fin venció a Natasha y ambos cayeron de rodillas en la cubierta del barco.

Steve y Barton no reaccionaron. ¿Qué jodidos le pasaba a ese tipo? El muchacho se veía realmente mal, parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque si es que no lo estaba sufriendo ya.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?", inquirió Thor ayudando a Natasha a recostar a Bruce en la cubierta.

"Desde… desde hace unas horas. Empezó sudando frío, apareció la fiebre y de repente comenzó a temblar de esta manera y a balbucear incoherencias…", explicó ella mientras Thor desabotonaba la camisa de Bruce y revisaba sus signos vitales.

"¡Steve!", exclamó una vez revisó las pupilas dilatadas de Bruce. "Creo que es una infección grave, necesito revisarlo y darle antibióticos".

"¿Son ellos?", susurró Steve a Barton. Porque si era así…

Barton reaccionó con un asentimiento al rubio, pero pronto avanzó hacia Thor y al par de ladrones. No se esperaba esto.

"¿Hay algún hospital cerca?", preguntó Thor y sin empacho tomó a Bruce en sus brazos mientras Barton agarraba a Natasha de un brazo para que se levantara.

"En Road Town…", balbuceó la chica. Sabía que estaban perdidos. Aquellos eran policías aunque no lo parecieran en absoluto, había alcanzado a escuchar al tipo que la sostenía. Sin embargo ahora lo importante era Bruce. Estaba asustada.

"No podemos llevarlo a un hospital, Thor", intervino Steve.

"Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que este chico se muera por salvaguardar la reputación de tu marido, Steve", respondió Thor caminando hacia el muelle.

"¡El Candil!", exclamó de pronto Natasha soltándose bruscamente de Barton. "Está más cerca que Road Town, y Banks tiene un arsenal de medicamentos. No sólo es la seguridad de Stark, también la de Bruce. Por favor", miró a Steve. "Le devolveré sus cosas pero por favor no lo lleven a un hospital.

Aquella declaración provocó que los tres hombres finos arquearan las cejas.

"Señorita, la vida de este muchacho puede estar en peligro si no lo atendemos adecuadamente", instó Thor mirándola con un gesto serio.

Natasha tragó saliva y se enfocó en Bruce. El temblor no cedía y aunque tenía los ojos abiertos estaban vidriosos, balbuceaba con voz apenas audible…

"Su vida ya está en peligro", dijo ella resueltamente.

"Vamos, Thor. Tú y yo nos vamos en el auto con este chico. Barton, llévese a la muchacha para que nos guié el camino", exclamó Steve en ese tono militar.

Thor maldijo por lo bajo pero siguió a Steve a paso rápido hasta el auto. El muchacho en sus brazos no pesaba realmente, pero necesitaba mantenerlo en calor. Se metió en el asiento trasero con Bruce, se quitó la chaqueta delgada que llevaba encima y con ella lo cubrió. No sería suficiente pero el calor corporal ayudaría.

En cuestión de segundos los dos autos arrancaron del muelle y el capitán y la tripulación del barco quedaron muy desconcertados aunque agradecidos por el rumbo de las cosas. Pronto zarparon y se perdieron en el mar.

"¿De verdad no te importa la vida de este chico, Steve?", preguntó Thor unos momentos después, frotando los brazos de Bruce para darle más calor.

Steve lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio la decepción en los ojos de su amigo.

"La chica dijo que podías atenderlo en ese lugar. Si crees que su vida está en riesgo inminente seré el primero en llevarlo al mejor hospital de estas malditas islas".

Los labios de Thor se apretaron en una fina línea, pero ya no discutió. Sólo esperaba que se apresuraran. Jamás había perdido a un paciente, y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Natasha tenía el cerebro a toda marcha mientras indicaba el camino al tipo con el que iba. El rubio grandote le había dicho al otro rubio algo sobre su marido. Eso quería decir que no eran policías. Ese rubio era el Capitán del Ejército americano, el esposo de Stark. El otro parecía ser un médico certificado, al menos alguien que conocía sobre medicina. Y éste tipo…

"¿Tu amigo presentaba síntomas de alguna enfermedad antes de hoy?", preguntó él sin quitar la mirada del camino.

"No. Fue Stark, algo debió haberle hecho o dado mientras se saciaba con él…", resopló Natasha con enojo. Ahora más que nunca quería arrancarle las pelotas a ese millonario hijo de puta.

Clint alzó una ceja y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios,

"Ejerce la prostitución en un tugurio de mala muerte, ¿qué esperabas?", dijo con desdén.

"¡Bruce no es uno de ellos! Estaba contratado en el bar para limpiar, nada más. Ese viejo cretino de Banks se lo vendió a Stark", refutó ella alterándose más.

Clint al fin la miró de frente por un momento antes de volver los ojos al camino. Decía la verdad.

"Pero el aceptó, ¿no?"

Natasha no respondió enseguida. Clint la miró una vez más de reojo, la chica parecía a punto de estallar.

"No a todos nos sonríe la fortuna", replicó entre dientes. "Bruce pensó que podríamos irnos de ese lugar…", y la voz de Natasha se perdió. Todo había salido horriblemente mal. Bruce había estado desesperado y ella en lugar de hacerlo desistir le siguió en un juego peligroso que ahora incluso podría matar a su amigo.

"¿Por qué no quisiste que lo lleváramos a un hospital?", inquirió entonces Barton para volverla al ahora.

"¿Eres policía?", preguntó ella a su vez. "No veo por qué debería confiar en ti, menos si has sido contratado por ese millonario engreído".

Clint sonrió de lado. Le comenzaba a agradar la chica.

"Eso es obvio, ¿no? Pero no, no soy policía. Stark quiere mantener esto en un bajo perfil. No le interesas tú y tampoco tu amigo, quiere un dispositivo USB que estaba en su cartera", respondió él con la verdad, o al menos la verdad que le había dicho Stark. Si quería sacar información de esa chica tendría que comenzar él fomentado algún tipo de confianza.

Natasha tenía su última carta para salvar a Bruce. Este tipo se veía serio, tal vez podría ponerlo a su favor. Desde niña había aprendido a leer a la gente para salvarse ella misma. Podría seguir haciéndolo.

"Bruce es un fugitivo del Ejército americano".

* * *

Steve miraba de reojo el espejo retrovisor. Al parecer Thor había logrado de alguna manera hacer que parara el temblor en el cuerpo de ese tal Bruce, pero éste seguía balbuceando cosas que ninguno de los dos rubios alcanzaban a comprender. Al fin divisó el camino directo al bar y adelantó a Barton.

Loki seguía en la ventana más que nada porque estaba mortalmente aburrido; sin espectáculo esa noche no fue necesario arreglarse como la diva que era y había pasado toda la tarde de chismoso en la ventana, pensando que lo que habían hecho Bruce y Natasha y sobre todo en lo que había dicho James: '_Tuvo el valor y las agallas que nos faltan a todos nosotros_´. ¿Él sería capaz de dejar El Candil en busca de un futuro incierto? Vale, que la única verdad era que su futuro ya era incierto. Tenía ya veinticinco años, en algún momento el viejo lo consideraría demasiado obsoleto para seguir complaciendo a la clientela que cada vez parecía más exigente y buscaba a los más jovencitos. Y cuando ese momento llegara, ¿qué haría? No sabía hacer nada más que lo que ya hacía. Algunos de los que se habían marchado habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para ahorrar y no irse con las manos y las vidas vacías. Pero él había sido lo suficientemente tonto para no darle importancia a eso; todo lo gastaba.

De pronto prestó atención al jardín. Dos autos estacionaban y de uno de ellos bajaron los dos sexis rubios; centró su mirada en el que le había gustado y entonces frunció el ceño. Venía cargando a alguien… los rizos eran inconfundibles. Agrandó los ojos y se precipitó a salir de su habitación cuando vio a Natasha decender del otro auto con un tipo desconocido.

James, que había estado durmiendo la mona (había pocas ocasiones en que podía hacerlo) se despertó con el ruido del portazo que dio Loki. Gruñó y se levantó para ver qué demonios estaba pasando ahora.

Tony ya estaba sonriendo al escuchar los autos estacionarse, se tragó lo que restaba del jerez que le habían llevado. Pepper resopló aliviada; ni siquiera sabía qué diablos hacía en ese horrible lugar. Obadiah se puso atento, él sólo pensaba en el dispositivo. Y a Banks le volvió el color al rostro; ya vería la manera de castigar a ese par de idiotas.

Una de las puertas del despacho (salida directa al jardín) se abrió estrepitosamente. Thor fue el primero en entrar con Bruce en sus brazos; justo en ese momento la otra puerta, la que llevaba al bar, también se abrió y entró Loki.

"Necesito un lugar para atenderlo, preferentemente con una cama", dijo Thor con voz autoritaria.

Steve, Natasha y Barton entraron en ese momento.

"Mi habitación, ahí puedes atenderlo", se apresuró a decir Loki entre preocupado y abrumado al tener tan cerca. a semejante hombre.

La risa de Tony se escuchó por todo el despacho.

"¡Steve!", exclamó entre risas. "¿No me digas que te pusiste en plan marido celoso y lo golpeaste?"

Pero el único golpe que se escuchó fue el del puño de Natasha que se estrelló en su cara.

"¡Maldita perra muerta de hambre!", gruñó Tony llevándose las manos al rostro.

Barton tuvo que sostener a la chica por los hombros haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse. Sí, definitivamente esa chica le agradaba. Pepper y Obadiah se habían hecho a un lado convenientemente, la mirada de esa pelirroja daba miedo.

"Usted", habló entonces Steve con autoridad, señalando a Banks. "Esta chica dice que tiene medicamentos, necesita antibióticos", agregó señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo temblante en los brazos de Thor.

Banks salió de su estupor. Esos riquillos ya le estaban colmando la paciencia, sobre todo Stark al haberle hablado de esa manera a Natasha. Asintió sin embargo y salió del despacho tras Loki y Thor.

"¿Qué le sucedió?", preguntó guiando al gran rubio por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Loki, que era la más cercana.

"A primera vista es una infección, pero no es leve. Necesito revisarlo para encontrar la fuente", habló Thor con un tono profesional. Loki tragó saliva.

James estaba en la puerta y sólo se hizo a un lado cuando esa gente entró a la que también era su habitación. Thor se apresuró a depositar a Bruce en una de las camas.

"¿Qué clase de antibiótico necesita?", inquirió Banks.

"Cualquiera del grupo de las penicilinas. Espero que no sea alérgico".

"James, hay amoxilina inyectable en el almacén…", comenzó Banks.

"Ya lo sé", interrumpió James dejando la habitación.

"Si necesita cualquier otra cosa Loki puede ayudarlo. Necesito arreglar el desastre en el despacho", suspiró Banks para marcharse también.

"Chico, trae paños limpios y agua. Debo bajar la fiebre", ordenó Thor. Loki salió de su ensueño para obedecerlo.

James iba en camino al almacén a paso rápido, pero de pronto se detuvo al escuchar la voz que salía del despacho de Banks. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… conocía esa voz… ¿de dónde?

"¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Anthony?!", gritaba Steve bastante alterado. "Si ese tipo con el que te metiste tiene alguna infección contagiosa… Por el amor de Dios dime que usaste protección…"

"No lo hice, Steve", contestó Tony un poco menos alterado mientras se limpiaba la sangre que resbalaba de su nariz con un pañuelo que Pepper le había facilitado. Ahora estaba un poco asustado. "El chico era virgen, no lo creí necesario… y además yo estaba ya borracho".

"¿Virgen?", preguntó Steve con un hilo de voz. ¿Cómo podía ser ese tipo virgen? ¿No se suponía que era un gigoló?

"¡James! ¡Muévete!", regañó Banks a James, que estaba asomado por un filo de la puerta del despacho mirando fijamente a ese rubio.

Lo conocía de algún lado. Tragó saliva y casi corrió al almacén con el corazón desbordado. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué le causaba tal impresión? Tenía que averiguarlo, tal vez podría reconstruir su memoria, saber quién era realmente.

"¿Ese tipo es médico?", preguntó Banks entrando al despacho. Tenía que asegurarse de que Bruce no se fuera a morir, vendrían preguntas e investigaciones que no necesitaban ni él ni su negocio. Y realmente estaba preocupado por ese muchacho.

"Uno de los mejores de Nueva York", respondió Pepper alzando una ceja.

Natasha rodó los ojos al ver a esa insufrible mujer. Malditos ricos petulantes.

"¡Aquí lo importante es el dispositivo!", exclamó Obadiah visiblemente nervioso, tornó a mirar a Barton. "Agente, espero que hayas recuperado las cosas de Tony".

Steve y Pepper acompañaron el ceño fruncido de Barton. ¿Es que a Obadiah no le importaba la salud de Tony?

Pero Natasha se levantó del asiento donde Barton la había dejado para que no siguiera golpeando a Stark. Se arrebató el morralito que colgaba de su cuello y lo aventó a los pies de Obadiah.

"Métetelo por el culo", le dijo entre dientes.

"¡Oh por amor a Cristo!", se escandalizó Pepper.

Si la situación no fuera distinta Tony se habría carcajeado. La cara de Obi era todo un poema y de pronto vio a la mesera pelirroja con otro ojos. Pero claro, guardaría ese momento para después, un después dónde no se sintiera tan ansioso. Él había estado seguro de que el sirviente era virgen, al menos así lo sintió… pero si resultaba que tenía alguna enfermedad grave y lo había contagiado… ¡Mierda!

"¿Estás seguro de que el chico era virgen?", preguntó alterado a Banks, sin ver que Obi levantaba el morralito y buscaba desesperado el USB.

Banks parpadeó. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso?

"Se lo dije anoche, señor Stark. Bruce se dedica a limpiar las habitaciones, él mismo me dijo al llegar aquí que no era homosexual y le puedo asegurar que en el tiempo que ha estado aquí no ha hecho más que su trabajo. Usted quiso un capricho, yo se lo concedí".

"¿Limpiar las habitaciones?", volvió a escandalizarse Pepper. "¿De verdad, Tony? ¿Te metiste con un sirviente por un capricho?"

"Ya dije que estaba borracho", se justificó Tony sin mirar a Steve. Y eso fue bueno, porque el rubio estaba que echaba humo. Consideraba esta información humillante para él.

Thor entró al despacho de pronto y su mirada se clavó en Tony; Steve no era el único que echaba humo.

"Una fuerte infección, efectivamente", habló sin dejar de echar dagas por los ojos a Tony. "Por vía oral. Tiene dos de las varias mordidas en su espalda infectadas. Su ropa interior todavía contenía rastros de semen. Hematomas claramente hechos por fuerte sujeción dactilar. Tejido anal y perineal irritado. Si él no te denuncia, Anthony, lo haré yo. Es claramente una relación sexual no consensuada y agresiva", finalizó con un tono de voz amenazante.

"Sukin Syn!" (_¡Hijo de puta!_), exclamó Natasha en ruso; Barton tuvo que sostenerla otra vez.

"¡Yo pagué por ese chico!", estalló Tony verdaderamente cabreado. "¡No me vengas con amenazas estúpidas, Odinson! ¡Él se vendió y éste tipo me cobró por él!", agregó señalando a Banks.

"Le advertí que fuera paciente con él, que era nuevo para él", musitó el viejo sintiéndose culpable por la suerte de Bruce.

"¿Lo violaste, Anthony?", inquirió Steve verdaderamente sorprendido. Se dejó caer en un asiento sin poder creer el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su esposo?

"Un momento", dijo de pronto Barton mirando a Thor. "Si ese muchacho tiene una infección por vía oral quiere decir que el señor Stark es el que tiene alguna enfermedad", señaló con la mirada a Tony, una muy suspicaz.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Thor, menos Natasha que solamente esperaba que el agente la soltara para matar con sus propias manos a Stark.

Thor sólo asintió a eso.

"Será mejor que llamen a algún hospital", agregó. "Voy a esperar un par de horas para ver cómo responde al antibiótico, debe ser positivo. Pero hay que atender sus otras heridas", miró a Banks. "Necesitaré antisépticos, gasas y otra material para limpiarlo".

"Loki o James, cualquiera de los dos puede proporcionarle lo que necesita", respondió Banks seriamente.

Thor volvió a asentir y antes de marcharse de nuevo miró a Tony condenatoriamente.

Steve se levantó del asiento y caminó resueltamente hasta Tony, lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó de los demás. Tony no puso objeción, ni él mismo se imaginaba el alcance de su falta de cordura la noche anterior.

"Barton", llamó Steve al agente mientras se alejaba con Tony. Salieron al jardín.

"Veo que ató cabos, Capitán Rogers", habló primero Clint.

"¿Entonces…?", inquirió Steve sin soltar a Tony.

"Es probable. Es urgente hacer un examen médico exhaustivo al señor Stark. Lo síntomas que ha estado presentado últimamente pueden estar relacionados… alguna clase de veneno o toxina".

Tony resopló.

"Y yo que creía que estaba embarazado", dijo desdeñosamente para ocultar su angustia.

"¡Deja tus estúpidas bromas, Anthony!", exclamó Steve con los dientes apretados y templando de coraje. "Si tu vida corre peligro también la de ese muchacho. Habría creído cualquier cosa de tu parte, pero esto no. No que fueras capaz de violar a alguien".

"¡Ya te dije que no lo violé! ¡Él…!"

"Aunque él haya consentido la relación sexual en un primer momento, señor Stark, la sintomatología que describió su amigo puede ser suficiente para un juez. Sobre todo si la infección pone en riesgo su vida o tiene secuelas psicológicas".

Y Tony se quedó callado ante la declaración de Barton. La angustia incrementaba.

"¿Qué sugieres respecto a eso, Barton?", preguntó Steve.

Clint Barton lo pensó un momento. Giró el rostro hacia el despacho, la puerta estaba semiabierta y fijó su mirada en la chica rusa.

"Creo que lo más sensato es llevar al muchacho a Nueva York, hacerle pruebas junto con las del señor Stark. Ello ayudaría bastante en mi investigación. Pero sobre todo, mantenerlo oculto para no entorpecerla. Es ya un hecho que quien planeó el secuestro se encuentra en un círculo cercano a ustedes y que no estará satisfecho hasta lograr su objetivo".

"Bien", asintió Steve intentado calmarse. "Esperaremos a que Thor nos diga que podemos moverlo. Le diré a Pepper que haga traer un avión privado para llevarlo. Podremos llegar a Nueva York en menos de tres horas".

Barton asintió y se encaminó de vuelta al despacho. Creía que aquellos dos deberían hablar un poco.

"Steve…"

"Después de que encuentren lo que te está dañando y el infeliz que planeó el secuestro esté en la cárcel, tú y yo nos divorciaremos oficialmente. Por lo pronto dejaré la torre", interrumpió el rubio antes de seguir a Barton para hablar con Pepper.

* * *

"Listo", dijo Thor con un suspiro.

"¿Necesitas algo más?", preguntó Loki mirando que el aspecto de Bruce ya era mucho mejor que cuando llegó.

"No. Con esto será suficiente. Cuando la infección haya remitido despertará, quizá demore un poco. Tendremos que administrarle electrólitos… un jugo cítrico con sal o agua de coco natural", explicó mirando con una sonrisa a Loki. "Gracias por la ayuda, serías un gran enfermero".

Loki hizo una mueca avergonzada.

"¿Te ofendí de algún modo?", preguntó Thor preocupado.

"Loki no sabe hacer otra cosa más que entregar su cuerpo. Le avergüenza pensar que tal vez pudo haber sido otra cosa en la vida", intervino James desde el alféizar de la ventana, cruzado de brazos.

"¡Cállate, idiota!", espetó Loki. "En lugar de estar ahí haciendo nada ve a avisarle a Banks y a Romanoff que Bruce está mejor gracias a alguien que sí tiene cerebro".

James entornó los ojos, él no recibía ordenes y menos de alguien como Loki. Pero tenía que ver de primera mano a aquél rubio para sacarse el desasosiego que sentía. Gruñó molesto y salió de la habitación.

Thor limpiaba sus manos con un paño húmedo, ciertamente incómodo con la declaración del hombre que se acababa de marchar. Y ciertamente un tanto nervioso por la presencia de ese chico pelinegro. Era una lástima que, como había dicho el otro, entregara su cuerpo en una profesión tan dudosa. Era realmente bello.

"¿En dónde vives?", preguntó Loki de pronto, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Thor alzó las cejas.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: En este capítulo hay contenido sexual.

* * *

Tenía quizá un perímetro de cinco centímetros únicamente para seguir observando al rubio.

James sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No podría explicarse por qué.

Había salido de la habitación decidido a enfrentarse a ese rubio, ver si aquél cuando le mirara tendría algún destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Pero se paralizó cuando escuchó la voz de ese otro hombre. Cuando se asomó al despacho le reconoció. Era el hombre con el que había estado la noche anterior, el que le decía que podía llamarlo 'Obi' si quería.

Hubiera mandado todo a la mierda si no supiera por alguna extraña razón que el rubio no vería con buenos ojos lo que él era. Podía burlarse de Loki y de sus demás compañeros, podía rebajarlos y humillarlos con palabras. Pero la única verdad es que él no era mejor que ellos. Nunca se había entregado a un cliente y el único que lo intentó casi muere en sus manos; pero él sí que pasaba las noches de espectáculo en El Candil follando a algún hombre rico. También se vendía.

James sabía que no era heterosexual. Lo sabía porque de verdad había noches en que disfrutaba de esos cuerpos limpios y perfumados. Le excitaba tener un cuerpo cálido, una voz masculina que le gritara que aumentara el ritmo, que lo partiera en dos, que lo follara hasta cansarse. Pero por alguna razón sentía aversión a que alguien lo tomara a él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de atormentarse realmente por ese pasado que no recordaba. Porque estaba vivo, y de alguna manera sentía que no debería estarlo, que algo había sucedido en ese pasado que no estaba en concordancia con la vida. A veces todavía soñaba cosas raras, cosas que sentía habían pasado en su vida anterior a la amnesia. Y todos esos sueños eran malos, perturbadores. Hombres que explotaban, literalmente. Dunas de humo y sangre. Gritos. Disparos incesantes de armas que taladraban sus oídos y que le hacían despertar temblando y con la sensación del miedo en su mente y cuerpo.

Sin embargo también tenía sueños en los que unas manos fuertes le sostenían… una voz muy lejana y distorsionada que le gritaba que no se fuera. '_James_'. Esa voz le gritaba su nombre. Por eso sabía que se llamaba así, o al menos quería creer que ese era su nombre porque la desesperación de esa voz denotaba un sentimiento más profundo que sólo el de pérdida.

Pero enterraba todo eso en lo más profundo de su mente, quizás a la espera de que algún día tomara sentido. Ahora sólo podía autollamarse un sobreviviente. El Candil no era un lugar que le gustara y se asqueaba de sí mismo cuando se hundía en la reflexión. Pero era algo fácil de hacer, o al menos fue más sencillo con el paso del tiempo. Se iría como todos los que ya no le eran útiles al viejo Banks. Se iría y con lo que había ahorrado podría comenzar a investigar quién era, cómo fue que un día simplemente despertó con el brazo izquierdo casi despedazado en un albergue en medio de Europa Central, sin saber quién era y por qué estaba vivo.

* * *

"El jet aterrizará en tres horas en una pista privada de Beff Island", informó Pepper separando el celular de su oreja.

"Bien", asintió Steve mirando de reojo a Tony, que sostenía un paño con hielo en su hinchada nariz, cortesía de la pelirroja. "Llama también a Jarvis y a Happy, informales que llevamos a alguien. Que Jarvis aliste una habitación en el penthouse".

"¿En el penthouse?", preguntó Pepper con cautela.

"En el penthouse, Virginia. Necesitaremos que le hagan exámenes a Tony y al muchacho por igual. También sería bueno que le digas a Jarvis que haga llevar de un laboratorio todo lo necesario para ello. Yo llamaré a Sam, creo que lo vamos a necesitar. Quizá podamos terminar con toda esta mierda pronto", finalizó suspirando.

Pepper asintió sin más palabras. Cuando Steve se ponía todo serio le llamaba por su nombre, y realmente a ambos les preocupaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo con Tony. Ella realmente comenzaba asustarse con los arrebatos cada vez más temerarios de su amigo. Tony había sido más bien caprichoso y engreído desde siempre, pero después del secuestro todo fue a peor. De verdad era increíble que Tony no sólo se metiera en ese lugar, sino haber hecho lo que hizo con ese muchacho. Y ahora todo parecía inundarse en un charco de agua turbia.

Con un suspiro volvió la vista al celular para llamar a Jarvis. Steve se alejó de ella y del rincón dónde habían mantenido la conversación casi en susurros. Miró a Obadiah Stane.

"Tony, Virginia y yo nos vamos al hotel. Obi, no creo que tengas nada más que hacer aquí, así que si quieres te llevamos".

"Mi auto está en el estacionamiento. Iré a por él y los alcanzo en el hotel", respondió Obadiah. Su dolor de cabeza había aumentado horriblemente, pero al menos tenía en sus manos el USB. Esto era más que beneficioso, con toda la confusión y los problemas en los que se había metido Anthony podía poner en marcha sus planes más pronto de lo que imaginó. Sabía que Tony había dado ya síntomas de algún mal, así que tenía que pisar terreno con maestría. Aún era pronto para desenmascararse.

Steve asintió.

"Me gustaría hablar con mi amigo antes de irnos", le dijo a Banks.

El viejo asintió a su vez y le indicó que lo siguiera.

James, al ver que el viejo y el rubio se acercaban a la puerta reaccionó dando un ligero bote y se alejó por el otro lado. No. No tenía el valor. Ese rubio le provocaba muchas cosas, algo que le dolía. Todavía no.

* * *

"Así que Nueva York", sonrió Loki. "A mí me gustaría viajar a Nueva York algún día; la gran manzana, Times Square, la Estatua de la Libertad. Nunca he estado en Estados Unidos".

"Vivo allí, pero nací en Australia", dijo Thor devolviendo la sonrisa y mirando esos ojos verdes tan expresivos y brillantes. "Mi padre hizo muchos negocios en América y decidí estudiar Medicina en Nueva York. Y ya no quise irme…"

Thor se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con ese chico muy familiarmente. Y no era que fuera una persona grosera, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. No volvería a verlo en cuanto se marcharan de ahí y ciertamente las expresiones corporales del otro eran claramente coqueteos.

Afortunadamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Steve y el hombre que era dueño del lugar, suponía Thor.

"¿Cómo está?", preguntó Steve sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado a la cama dónde Bruce reposaba al parecer en completa paz.

"Mejor", respondió Thor volviendo a su actitud profesional. "No ha habido señales de alergia al antibiótico. He desinfectado todas las heridas y aplicado un ungüento que aliviará la irritación".

Steve se mordió los labios y tomó a Thor de un brazo para alejarlo de los otros dos. Banks por su parte sí se acercó a la cama y miró a Bruce con pena. Loki lo siguió cuando entendió que los dos rubios querían hablar en privado.

"Thor, sé que estás molesto y que quieres denunciar a Tony, pero esto va más allá de una simple noche de locura de su parte", comenzó Steve suavemente. Conocía bien a Thor, y sabía que no consentía ninguna situación injusta. Además era obvio que Tony no era santo de su devoción. "Ahora sabemos a ciencia cierta que Tony sufre alguna enfermedad. El agente Barton ha estado investigando el móvil del secuestro durante meses, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que el objetivo es matar a Tony. Él piensa que ha sido envenenado o algo desde las últimas semanas".

"¿Y eso justifica la barbarie que hizo contra ese chico?", inquirió Thor comenzando a cabrearse otra vez. "Steve, te aprecio, pero no puedo solapar algo así por tu miedo al qué dirán. Siento lo de Anthony, pero…"

"Thor, déjame terminar. Nos vamos a llevar a éste chico a Nueva York. Pensaba pedirte, suplicarte si es necesario, que seas tú el que haga los exámenes toxicológicos no sólo a Tony, también a éste… Bruce. Entiende que es una situación delicada, si Tony acude a cualquier hospital o algo así el potencial asesino sabrá que le hemos descubierto y eso echará por tierra la investigación de Barton. Te aseguro que le proporcionaremos al chico todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que se sienta cómodo. Y te juro que si él quiere denunciar a Tony después de todo no pondré ninguna objeción. Por favor no creas que esto no me molesta, pero tampoco quiero que Tony muera mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados".

Thor le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Negó con la cabeza en un gesto resignado.

"Supongo que lo llevarán en la clandestinidad".

"Barton asegura que es lo mejor y yo creo que es obvio", respondió Steve aliviado. "Nos iremos en cuanto tú me digas que podemos trasladarlo".

"Llévense también a la chica, su preocupación era sincera. Si Bruce ve a alguien conocido con él le evitará sentirse secuestrado. Porque es prácticamente lo que están haciendo con él. ¿Irónico, no?", inquirió Thor molesto. No le gustaba la idea, pero él tampoco dejaría que Anthony muriera injustamente, aunque fuera sólo porque sus principios no se lo permitían.

"Lo haré. Los trataremos bien, te lo aseguro", contestó Steve sintiéndose mal por el tono acusador de su amigo.

"Te llamaré cuando despierte y esté seguro de que puede viajar. No es necesario que todos nos quedemos aquí"

"Gracias, amigo", dijo Steve antes de centrar su atención en Banks, e inevitablemente en Bruce.

Frunció el ceño. Era cierto que ese chico era… ¿lindo? Sí, eso era. Tenía facciones varoniles en el rostro (al menos lo que Steve podía ver porque estaba echado de espaldas en la cama y su rostro estaba de lado, descansando sobre la almohada), pero de alguna manera le hacían parecer no tan masculino, no en el sentido estricto y rudo de la palabra. Pudo ver entonces algunas marcas de dientes rojizas en la espalda que no estaba totalmente cubierta por una manta y que ya se veían limpias, sin embargo una especie de salpullido enrojecía sus alrededores.

Si hubiera sido menos prudente habría destapado ese cuerpo para ver con sus propios ojos lo que Anthony le había hecho a su parte baja. En lugar de ello hizo una mueca y volvió a concentrarse en Banks.

"Necesito hablar con usted", le dijo simplemente.

Banks resopló. Estaba cansado por no dormir nada, preocupado y sintiéndose culpable por Bruce. Y aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Pero no podía luchar contra gente rica y poderosa como aquellos.

Ambos salieron de nuevo de la habitación, pero Banks se detuvo un momento para mirar a Loki.

"Facilita al doctor todo lo que te pida, Loki. Llámame si necesitan algo que no sepas o si Bruce sufre algún cambio".

Loki asintió con seguridad.

Obadiah ya se había largado pero ni Pepper ni Tony objetaron. Realmente comenzaba a ser fastidioso con sus resoplidos molestos. Se había llevado el USB, pero ambos suponían que era lo mejor.

Pepper revisaba la hinchazón en el rostro de Tony, y éste miraba de reojo a la mesera pelirroja que seguía mirándolo como si le deseara la más dolorosa y lenta de las muertes. Vale, ahora no podía culparla. Ya no. En el fondo sabía que había sido bastante bastardo con el chico de la limpieza. Sin embargo seguía cabreado. Y también preocupado y ansioso. Era un genio también para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, pero esto seguramente lo sobrepasaría tarde o temprano.

Steve iba a irse de la torre. Lo dejaría así sin más. Bueno, eso estaba bien por un lado. Podría dejar de pensar que tenía a alguien durmiendo a su lado o cerca de él (puesto que ya no compartían cama desde hacía meses) que era un afiche a su riqueza. Quería Steve a su modo, pero esto había terminado con la paciencia del rubio. Por otro lado, si por algo prefería tener a Steve con él era por sentirse protegido. Antes no le importaba, hacía de su vida lo que quería porque así había sido educado y porque sentía que lo merecía. El secuestro había dejado profundas secuelas sin embargo. El síndrome post-traumático había comenzado a ceder gracias a las terapias con Wilson, pero los ataques de ansiedad y pánico no.

Estaba seguro que eso le había pasado la noche anterior. Muy aparte de la lujuria y la impresión que le había dejado ese chico también estuvo la ansiedad. Necesitaba desfogarse y dejar de pensar. Nada mejor que el sexo para ello. Lástima de consecuencias. Quizás habría vuelto alguna vez a ese lugar para volver a llevarse a la cama a ese chico. Ahora tendía que llevarlo consigo, tal y como pensó en un primer momento. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado totalmente. Ahora ambos estarían bajo tratamiento médico. ¡Bah! Tony sabía que algo pasaba con él; Barton ya le había dicho que sospechaba que las secuelas del secuestro no se limitaban a sus propios traumas. El saber que había alguien por ahí acechándolo realmente no le importaba, él mismo ya lo sospechaba (¡Por algo era tan inteligente!). Si se moría no importaba. Tenía ya hecho un testamento en el que todos sus bienes serían repartidos entre quiénes le importaban en verdad y una gran cantidad estaba destinada a seguir ayudando a los orfanatos y toda clase de fundaciones que valían la pena, como hasta ahora.

Tony había perdido gradualmente sus ganas de vivir. De nada servía ser un genio si lo que creaba eran armas para destruir a la humanidad; de nada servía su filantropía si cada día había más muerte y miseria en el mundo; de nada servía todo el dinero que tenía si con ello no podía comprar felicidad o paz; de nada servía tener un esposo como Steve si él se había encargado de matar la relación casi desde que inició. Si ese esposo no lo protegía… Y de nada servía tener a personas valiosas a su lado como Pepper, Jarvis, Happy y Rhodey si él se encargaba de alejarlos con su altanería.

Las voces de Banks y Steve llamaron su atención y alejó la mano de Pepper que hacía un pequeño masaje con el paño cubierto de hielos.

"Creo que lo más conveniente sería que Bruce tomara esa decisión. Estoy seguro de que ustedes se asegurarán de que esté bien, pero después de lo que le hizo su marido no creo que quiera siquiera verlo. Respecto a Natasha la respuesta es no. Ella trabaja aquí y no pienso deshacerme de ella".

Al fin ambos se adentraron al despacho. Todos estaban cansados y abrumados.

"Traté de ser considerado con usted, señor Banks", replicó Steve en un tono molesto. "Pero si se hace el difícil tengo otras maneras de convencerlo. Si no me entrega al chico iré a las autoridades de las Islas para que le vengan a cerrar el negocio. Estoy seguro de que no es legal".

Banks palideció ante esas palabras. Miró a Natasha en busca de apoyo, pero ella sólo miró entrecerrando los ojos a Barton.

"También yo puedo denunciar a su esposo por violación…"

Steve se rió amargamente interrumpiendo al viejo.

"Usted sabe que el único perjudicado será usted y toda la gente que trabaja aquí. El sólo nombre de mi marido, o el mío ya que estamos, puede aplastarlo como una cucaracha".

Banks estaba perdido y lo demostró con la mueca impotente en su rostro.

"Está bien, llévense a Bruce. Pero Natasha…"

"La señorita irá en calidad de acompañante de Bruce", instó Steve y luego la miró a ella. "Supongo que el agente Barton ya le ha informado lo necesario para explicar por qué debemos llevarnos a su amigo".

Natasha se limitó a asentir, y luego dirigió su mirada a Banks.

"Mi deuda está saldada, Banks. Me iré con Bruce".

Banks supo que se refería a la vez que él la salvó de aquella golpiza. Natasha llevaba suficiente tiempo trabajando en El Candil, haciendo lo que él quería y cómo lo quería. Y sabía también que si ella no lo había matado ya por haber vendido a su amigo era por lo mismo.

"Qué oportuno, ¿verdad? Estás aprovechando esta situación para irte de aquí", recriminó Banks de todos modos.

"Cuando las oportunidades pasan frente a ti no debes desaprovecharlas", respondió ella alzando una ceja.

No había más qué discutir. A Bruce podía reemplazarlo, no habría problemas. A Natasha… vale, que nadie era indispensable.

"¿También ella se quedará en el penthouse?", preguntó Pepper mirando a la otra mujer con desdén.

"Dile a Jarvis que arregle dos habitaciones", zanjó Steve. "¿Tienes algo qué decir al respecto, Anthony?", preguntó a su esposo, que había estado extrañamente callado durante mucho rato.

Tony resopló con una mueca divertida.

"Eres el Capitán Rogers, todos debemos obedecerte", le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

Steve, Tony y Pepper se marcharon de El Candil; Banks agradecía por ello. El Capitán volvería cuando su amigo el médico le informara que todo estaba listo para el traslado. La presencia de ese tal Barton era menos agobiante aunque no menos preocupante. Sin duda era alguien del lado de la ley, del lado que no le convenía tener en contra.

Él y Natasha le pidieron su despacho para ultimar detalles de algo que francamente ya no le importaba a Banks, él sólo quería que toda ésta pesadilla terminara pronto. Así que él marchó a su habitación para dormir lo que pudiera, ordenándole a James (al que se había encontrado espiando de nuevo fuera de su despacho, no sabía que fuera tan metiche) que no le molestaran para nada, ni siquiera para ver cómo Bruce y Natasha se marchaban de El Candil.

James por su parte estaba en un huracán de emociones. '_Capitán Rogers_'. El cargo le sonaba, el apellido le parecía familiar… O tal vez era sólo que estaba seguro de que él conocía a ese hombre y al revés. Ahora se maldecía y quería partirse la cabeza en cualquier pared. Debió haberse presentado ante el rubio antes de que éste se marchara. Pero también, por alguna razón, le había sentado mal saber que era esposo del hombre que hirió a Bruce. ¡Todo era tan jodidamente confuso en su cabeza!

Loki observaba a Thor revisar a Bruce abriéndole un ojo y tomándole una muñeca para verificar que el latido de su corazón fuera relativamente normal.

Desde que Banks y el otro guapo rubio abandonaron la habitación no habían hablando mucho. Las preguntas que Loki hacía sobre la vida de Thor eran contestadas con monosílabos o cortadas antes de profundizarlas. Loki estaba un poco decepcionado. A lo mejor ese médico no era gay y él haciéndose ilusiones. Aunque algo positivo era que no lo había tratado o mirado mal. A primera vista era un buen hombre.

Thor suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y acomodó la manta sobre el cuerpo de Bruce con delicadeza. Eso hizo sonreír a Loki, al parecer Bruce se había ganando la ternura del médico aún estando inconsciente.

"Así que te llamas Loki"

Loki alzó el rostro y miró a los ojos al otro hombre, un poco sorprendido porque pensaba que ya no iba a hablar con él nunca más debido a ese extraño y repentino mutismo del imponente rubio.

Asintió con una sonrisa y Thor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Es curioso", dijo con esa voz profunda.

"¿El qué?", preguntó Loki.

Thor suspiró más fuerte y se incorporó para tomar asiento en la otra cama, justo en frente de Loki.

"Tu nombre y el mío. Mi madre es una gran estudiosa de las mitologías del mundo y las tradiciones familiares. Me nombró en honor a uno de sus dioses favoritos: Thor".

Loki arqueó las cejas. Sabía quién era el Thor del que hablaba el otro porque en sí su propio nombre (uno que él había escogido) también fue seleccionado por leer la mitología nórdica.

"Si mis padres hubieran tenido otro hijo quizás le hubieran nombrado Loki… o tal vez Huitzilopochtil, mamá también ama la mitología Azteca".

Loki rió tapándose la boca sin olvidar que Bruce estaba ahí.

"En realidad yo escogí el nombre. Crecí en un orfanato y realmente no sé si quién me trajo a la vida me puso siquiera uno. Allí me pusieron Tom, pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho", dijo Loki batiendo sus pestañas. Era inevitable para él, menos cuando tenía a un hombre como… Thor frente a él. Eso le sorprendía… ¿sería alguna clase de señal?

"Loki o Tom, ambos son bonitos", sonrió Thor. Y luego desvió la mirada. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Estaba ahí por un deber profesional, nada más.

Cerró los ojos y se estiró un poco para deshacer el molesto nudo en su espalda por la tensión del día. Adiós vacaciones en una isla caribeña.

"¿Cansado?", le preguntó Loki.

"Sí. Supongo que no estaba listo para encontrarme con esto cuando decidí venir a Tórtola", respondió Thor cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás.

Loki quería hacer muchas preguntas respecto a quiénes eran los amigos ricos de Thor, pero ahora que sabía su nombre y le veía con esa expresión de serenidad… ¡Era tan atractivo! Se relamió los labios y decidió intentarlo. Se levantó del alféizar y se acercó a la cama en la que Thor estaba sentado.

Thor abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir las manos de ese chico en sus hombros. Se inclinó y lo miró interrogativamente.

"Un pequeño masaje para que puedas seguir atendiendo a Bruce como hasta ahora", explicó Loki inocentemente, empezando a mover sus manos por sobre los fuertes hombros cubiertos por una fina playera blanca.

Thor alzó una ceja.

"¿Será gratis?", inquirió. Aunque se arrepintió cuando vio al otro tensarse. "Lo siento, no quise…"

"Será gratis", dijo Loki volviendo a sonreír. Eso había dolido, sin embargo. Pero tenía a ese hombre bajo sus manos, y era ya un hecho que le gustaba tremendamente.

Thor no dijo más y se dejó hacer. Se sentía estúpido por haber hecho esa pregunta. Él no era nadie para juzgar al otro chico; si había crecido en un orfanato seguramente su vida no había sido nada fácil y quizá por eso había terminando en un prostíbulo como aquél. ¿Cuántos cuerpos habían pasado por esas manos? ¿Cuántos habían mancillado ese cuerpo y observado esa cara angelical con lujuria? Era triste pensar en algo así.

Loki sabía lo que hacía, pensó entonces Thor. Apretaba justo donde estaba tenso, y un pequeño gemido se le escapó cuando Loki recorrió sus hombros hasta su cuello. Podía casi sentir el suave latido de ese corazón en su espalda. Las manos eran mágicas…

Loki se encendió con el gemido que el rubio había dejado escapar. Se acercó un poco más a esa ancha y trabajada espalda. Thor era un nombre conveniente; ese hombre parecía efectivamente un dios. Un dios sexy que lo estaba volviendo loco y que le hacía fantasear sobre una y mil cosas. Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, a veces él se ofrecía para dar masajes a sus compañeros, masajes por los que cobraba por supuesto.

Siguió trabajando en los hombros y espalda alta de Thor con maestría. Se emocionaba cuando el otro hombre suspiraba en aprobación. Parecía estar ya totalmente relajado y Loki estuvo seguro de que si lo recostaba se quedaría dormido plácidamente. Pero él tenía otros planes.

Bajó lentamente sus manos siguiendo con el movimiento, masajeando esos músculos. Sus manos pronto alcanzaron las clavículas sobresalientes, y pronto ya estaban en los pectorales. Loki intentaba serenarse un poco, porque ese cuerpo era absolutamente atractivo y apetecible. Pero se pegaba poco a poco a esa espalda.

Thor estaba en el _Valhalla_, como decía su madre cuando él se perdía del mundo. Era tan relajante y esas manos largas y delicadas lo tocaban con tanta suavidad, que no sintió siquiera cómo Loki se pegaba a su cuerpo y en un momento dado se restregaba sutilmente contra él.

Loki siguió frotando, amasando el pecho y pronto a las prominentes costillas. Su rostro se acomodó entre la cabeza y el hombro de Thor, los cabellos dorados haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Y entonces se aventuró a probar esa piel bronceada. Atrapó entre sus labios la oreja y ronroneó en ella.

Thor no puso resistencia. Él no había tomado vacaciones, pero sí su sentido común. Ese chico era un hechicero… un maldito y deseable hechicero que solamente con sus manos y su sonrisa lo había cautivado.

Entonces Loki se separó de él. Thor hizo un ruidito de disgusto. Pero pronto encontró la razón.

Loki se había levantado de la cama para ahora estar frente a Thor. Le tomó el rostro con esas manos mágicas y acarició un momento sus mejillas para bajar en otro masaje por su cuello, por sus hombros, por su pecho y su estómago mientras él bajaba hasta acuclillarse, sin despejar sus intensas esmeraldas de su rostro.

Todo en la habitación desapareció de la mente de Thor; sólo tenía ojos y demás sentidos para ese precioso chico.

Loki se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio y las separó sutilmente, pronto y con destreza desabrochó el pantalón de fina tela holgada y descubrió un enorme bulto bajo unos bóxers rojos. Se relamió los labios, haciéndole agua la boca. No tardó en desabotonar los bóxers y ver en toda su gloria ese enorme miembro semierecto y venoso… perfecto.

Thor reprimió un gemido, cerró los ojos y se echó hacía atrás recargándose en sus codos cuando esa boquita apetitosa de Loki atrapó su masculinidad. Era un maldito experto, pronto descubrió, porque ya estaba totalmente duro en unos segundos y sentía escapar pre seminal. Loki recogía con su lengua el líquido mientras jugaba con el orificio del glande y una de sus manos subía y bajaba a lo largo del tronco.

Thor iba a volverse loco de placer y seguramente soltaría la retahíla de exclamaciones que se esforzaba por acallar si abría los ojos y miraba lo que Loki le estaba haciendo. Pero estaba imaginándolo. Sus cabellos negros enmarcando ese fino rostro, sus largas pestañas apretadas sobre sus ojos mientras le hacía la felación. Su boca succionando y su mano trabajando a lo largo de su erección.

El trasero de Thor se contraía en la cama evitando envestir a Loki. En unos momentos sintió el placentero hormigueo en el vientre bajo. Estaba por venirse y apretó la sábana con sus manos, y cuando sintió la respiración de Loki sobre su vello púbico, haciéndole un perfecto garganta profunda se corrió con fuerza.

Loki se tragó todo y dejó escapar ese maravilloso miembro con un chasquido de su boca. Se lamió los labios sensualmente y alzó el rostro para ver a Thor. El portentoso hombre lo miraba ya con cierta curiosidad y mucho placer. Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez por el esfuerzo de no hacer prácticamente ningún ruido.

Loki sonrió y se levantó con la intención de sentarse a horcajadas sobre esas poderosas piernas y sentir en su trasero ese miembro que aún laxo se veía imponente.

Sin embargo un débil gemido los sorprendió. Thor agrandó los ojos volviendo a la realidad. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse perder el control de esa manera? ¡Joder!

Hizo a un lado a Loki, se levantó y abotonó su ropa interior y sus pantalones. En un momento ya estaba en la cama dónde Bruce se removía con los ojos cerrados. Colocó una mano en la frente del muchacho para comprobar que la fiebre hubiera desaparecido por completo. Ya no era mucha, menos mal.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bruce?", preguntó suavemente inclinando un poco el cuerpo del muchacho. Como médico experimentado sabía que hablarle familiar y suavemente a los pacientes los tranquilizaba.

"Sigue doliendo…", balbuceó Bruce.

"¿Te duele el cuerpo?", cuestionó Thor dejando de mover a Bruce. No estaba seguro si le dolía su parte baja o era algo emocional. Aunque probablemente eran ambas cosas.

Bruce no contestó y se lamió los labios partidos y secos. Thor se apresuró a tomar una torunda de algodón y empaparla en agua para pasarla sobre los labios de Bruce. Éste aprisionó ávidamente.

"Necesito el jugo o agua de coco. Está deshidratado", dijo en dirección a Loki, pero no lo miró. "Sería bueno que también trajeras a su amiga, la pelirroja".

Loki reaccionó y asintió a la orden de Thor. Ya hablarían de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Porque Loki estaba dispuesto a convencer al otro de sus planes. Por ahora no podía dejar que Bruce se sintiera peor. Salió de la habitación apresuradamente, intentando bajarse la calentura y otras cosas abanicándose con una mano. ¡Menudo sexy rubio!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas! n.n

**Vane**,** loki**, **X-SweetNicotine**-X (no odies mucho a Tony Ü) y **Shershiya Runa** (más o menos una semana en actualizar, es que son largos Ü) Mil gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Seguía sin confiar plenamente en él. Por lo que había visto y estudiado en el comportamiento de ese hombre solamente una cosa había concluido: era recto. Se había arriesgado muchísimo al contarle que Bruce era perseguido, no ahondó en detalles porque ni ella misma los sabía con precisión y él, Barton, tampoco los había pedido. Pero no importaba.

Tal vez el rumbo cambió, pero no los planes a mediano plazo. Si hacía esto era por salvar su propio pellejo, y también por Bruce. Natasha estaba convencida de que ambos merecían un poco de paz después de años de vivir entre la mierda. Era una lástima, ese Barton era muy bien parecido e inteligente, pero ella lo era más.

"No existe ningún Banner en los reportes del Ejército".

Natasha centró sus ojos en los de Barton y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Ross se encargó de que no existieran. Su persecución es contra las leyes de tu país y de tu Ejército. De todos modos, no estás buscando en los archivos correctos. Tal vez si lo haces entre los maravillosos experimentos que hace tu país para aniquilar a sus enemigos".

Clint frunció el ceño y volvió a su tablet. Bien, tendría que esperar a llegar a Nueva York y a su despacho desde donde podía infiltrarse a la información clasificada del Ejército. Así que experimentación… ¿Bombas? ¿Armamento que no era informado ante la ONU? El caso era realmente interesante y su vena de investigador estaba excitada. No sería difícil encontrar la información una vez tuviera los medios adecuados, y siempre los tenía. Además, sin poder ni querer negárselo, esa chica pelirroja era todo un caso a investigar también. Le agradaba. Y era indudable que lo que fuera que tuviera Bruce también lo tenía Stark, tal vez podría acabar con la investigación del secuestro muy pronto.

La puerta del despacho de Banks se abrió suavemente y Loki asomó la cabeza. Natasha y Clint le miraron.

"Bruce despertó", fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la chica.

Clint asintió a Natasha y ambos se encaminaron a la habitación. Loki ya llevaba una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un salero. Fue el primero en internarse en la habitación y Thor se apresuró a preparar el jugo para que Bruce pudiera beberlo.

Natasha se aproximó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Bruce, acariciándole los cabellos.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó con suavidad, inclinándose para que él la escuchara mejor.

Clint miró aquello con un poco de asombro. ¿Cómo es que esa chica podía pasar de miradas y acciones asesinas a parecer un tierno gatito? Era una caja de sorpresas y se encontró pensando que quería conocer todas esas sorpresas.

"Necesita tomar esto antes de poder hablar y entender lo que va a suceder ahora", le informó Thor a la chica y entre ambos acomodaron a Bruce para que pudiera estar en una mejor posición para beber. Para nadie pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor que apareció en su rostro cuando lo sentaron en la cama. Pero bebió con avidez y eso fue una buena señal para Thor.

"Será mejor que nos dejen solos", habló Barton cuando Bruce recargó su cabeza en la almohada con pesadez una vez hubo terminado el jugo.

Thor asintió y sin mirar a Loki (aunque éste parecía querer llamar su atención con la mirada) salió de la habitación para llamar a Steve. Loki no se lo pensó mucho y salió también.

"Dime que estamos en España y ese chico que se parece a Loki es sólo su hermano gemelo perdido", musitó Bruce en voz baja a Natasha, que no había parado de acariciarle los rizos. Ella sonrió un poco y luego se puso seria, de ese tipo de seriedad que asustaba a Bruce. "¿Cómo nos descubrieron?", preguntó también con seriedad.

"Stark… es poderoso, Bruce", respondió ella. "Fue mala idea robarle a alguien como él".

"¿Iré a la cárcel…?", se asustó Bruce, porque si iba a la cárcel no dudaba que pronto Ross estuviera en Tórtola para llevárselo.

"No, tranquilo. No levantará cargos por el robo". Natasha desvió un poco la mirada cuando vio la confusión en el rostro de su amigo. "Ese bastardo te contagió de algo. El rubio es médico y tenemos mucha suerte de que lo sea… creí que te ibas a morir".

Bruce parpadeó aún más confundido.

"¿Por eso volvimos a este lugar?"

"Sí. El médico quería llevarte a un hospital, pero sé lo peligroso que es para ti, así que los convencí de regresar…"

"Nat…"

Bruce estaba mirando a Barton, que hasta entonces había parecido una sombra. La pelirroja sintió cómo su amigo apretaba su mano bajo las sábanas.

"Mi nombre es Clinton Barton", se presentó el investigador acercándose a la cama. Se quedó a los pies de ésta, mirando de brazos cruzados a Bruce y a Natasha. "Soy detective privado y estoy aquí porque el señor Stark me contrató para encontrarlos. Sin embargo el rumbo de las cosas cambió radicalmente, y por supuesto los incluye a ustedes".

Bruce miró a Natasha buscando por algo que le dijera que no estaba en un triller psicológico.

"Nos iremos a Nueva York con Stark", le soltó Natasha de sopetón.

"¿Qué…?"

"Bruce…"

"¡No puedo volver a Estados Unidos! ¡Natasha, sabes que…!"

"Bruce, cálmate y escúchame", le dijo ella firmemente deteniendo las ganas que Bruce tenía de levantarse y salir corriendo a donde fuera.

* * *

"… Sí, sigue un poco deshidratado pero fuera de eso está bien. Creo que tienes que venir y explicarle tú por qué van a llevárselo… Ok, te espero", Thor cortó la llamada y se giró con el ceño fruncido sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Loki.

¡Maldita sea! Ese chico era realmente precioso.

"Entonces…"

"Escucha, Loki", interrumpió Thor firmemente al otro que ya se acomodaba una hebra de cabello negro y brillante sobre una oreja. "Te agradezco… tus atenciones y tu ayuda. Pero yo tengo que volver a Nueva York muy pronto y…"

"Sólo quería saber si quieres continuar con lo de hace un rato. Pocas veces llegan hombres como tú a este lugar", sonrió Loki, aunque por dentro comenzaba a temer que Thor no quisiera nada.

Thor sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a negarte que me encantaría. Pero estoy aquí por un asunto profesional y por amistad, no puedo darme el lujo. Mejor podrías decirme si hay algún lugar aquí en el pueda comer algo y darle algo también a Bruce, está famélico".

Loki se mordió los labios, pero pronto sonrió y asintió. Bien, si no sería por sus encantos sería por su modosidad. Loki tenía que hacer esto sí o sí.

La cocina no era un lugar muy grande, pero había de todo y de buena calidad con el afán de complacer esos paladares exigentes. Para los chicos no había tales concesiones y se conformaban con lo que encontraban o los platillos más simples que les hacía la cocinera. Esta vez era diferente porque Banks parecía morsa vieja cuando dormía. Loki se limitó a pedir varios emparedados sencillos rápidamente. Era obvio que Thor se sentía incómodo mirando a los pocos chicos que ya estaban ahí comiendo algo, y él comenzaba a molestarse porque se tragaban con la mirada al rubio.

* * *

James estaba en el jardín comiéndose la cabeza. El agente y el médico seguían en El Candil, ¿y si les preguntaba quién era el hombre rubio? ¡No sabía qué hacer! Tenía miedo y era horrible porque él nunca tenía miedo salvo en sus pesadillas. Sentía que todo le temblaba y si alguien le viese ahora mismo juraría que no era él. Siempre amargado, siempre triste, siempre serio…

Una camioneta con con carrocería y vidrios negros pronto hizo aparición por el camino directo. James se quedó mirándola confuso. Más gente extraña, más complicaciones con lo que le había pasado a Bruce, tal vez alguien que también conocía al Capitán Rogers…

Y de pronto se quedó de una pieza. La camioneta estacionó a unos cuántos metros de él. Y no era gente extraña, era él. El Capitán Rogers… Steven Rogers… _Steve_… El nombre llegó con una claridad aplastante a su cerebro. Y no pudo moverse aunque quisiera. Se había congelado en su sitio.

Steve resopló fastidiado al tener que volver a ese horrible lugar. Había sido todo un problema conseguir la camioneta con los vidrios polarizados y además con los asientos modificados para poder llevar a un enfermo. Pero el dinero todo lo podía; le fastidiaba en el fondo porque él nunca fue alguien que apreciara las cosas materiales, tenía que reconocer sin embargo que el dinero compraba cualquier cosa. Cualquier maldita cosa… o eso le había enseñado Tony.

Vio a alguien de pie cerca en una postura extraña. Se abrazaba a sí mismo como si tuviera frío. Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Steve y se quitó las gafas oscuras y se acercó a ese tipo, tal vez lo estaba esperando para guiarlo como sí el fuera un jodido príncipe retrasado. Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Sin embargo se detuvo a punto de llegar al otro. Las gafas oscuras cayeron al suelo cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No podía ser. Estaba alucinando. Tenía que estar alucinando. Él no… ¡Era imposible!

Los ojos grises estaban muy abiertos, la brisa proveniente del mar mecía sus cabellos castaños -ahora largos-, como en aquellos atardeceres de otoño en Brooklyn hace tantos años.

"¿Bucky?", balbuceó Steve sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser.

James frunció el ceño. ¿_Bucky_? A lo mejor estaba equivocado, a lo mejor en realidad no conocía para nada ese rubio y era sólo su mente perdida jugándole una mala pasada.

"James", repitió Steve más fuerte, con más aplomo.

Y James abrió más los ojos, dejó de abrazarse a sí mismo y vio sorprendido cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por los ojos azules de ese hombre. No era una mala pasada de su mente. Sí lo conocía. Lo había reconocido.

Steve rompió la poca distancia casi con desespero. ¡Necesitaba tocarlo! ¡Saber que era real y que estaba vivo! Que no fuera como en esas pesadillas en las que Bucky se iba de sus brazos y caía por el acantilado en medio de un bombardeo en Iraq.

James se quedó estático cuando el rubio lo aprisionó entre sus brazos. Cuando le escuchó sollozar su nombre, cuando vio que toda la determinación mostrada antes se quebraba como el cristal más fino. El rubio le tomó la cara, James se reflejó en esos ojos azules tan claros y cristalinos ahora por el llanto.

"No puede ser… estás vivo… Bucky… James… estás vivo…"

Steve balbuceaba y creía que el corazón le estallaría dentro del pecho. Y entonces lo notó y frunció un poco el ceño en medio de la desbordante alegría que estaba sintiendo. En los ojos grises de Bucky había algo raro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si…

"James, ¿sabes quién soy, verdad?", preguntó cautelosamente, apretando entre sus palmas las mejillas rasposas de Bucky.

Había tal desespero en los ojos azules, tal esperanza en su propio corazón, que James asintió despacio.

"Steve…", murmuró temblando de miedo y desconcierto.

Steve pegó su frente a la de Bucky con una sonrisa enorme. Ahora nada le importaba salvo el hecho de que tenía a su Bucky frente a él. Rogaba que no fuera un sueño. Aunque pronto recordó en dónde estaba y por qué. Sorbió sin mucha elegancia pero no le importaba teniendo frente a él a quién le conocía en lo más profundo e íntimo de su ser.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó en Iraq? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¡Maldita sea, Bucky! He estado llorando todos estos años sobre una jodida tumba vacía…"

Las preguntas comenzaron a bombardear a James a tal velocidad que lo abrumaba. Se separó bruscamente del rubio.

"Yo… Steve…"

La actitud de Bucky comenzó a asustar a Steve.

"James, ¿de verdad sabes quién soy?", preguntó de nuevo cautelosamente, esta vez no se acercó tanto aunque tuviera ganas de romperle los huesos al otro con un abrazo que había estado esperando sólo en sueños.

"Sé que tu nombre es Steve. Sé que te conozco… de antes", musitó James desviando la mirada. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, que lo había visto llorar por él con un cariño que no había sentido nunca desde que despertó con la amnesia… estaba aterrorizado.

Steve recuperó toda compostura. No había que ser un genio para comprender esas palabras y esa actitud. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había visto a lado de Sam? Y aunque el dolor y la alegría y todo se mezclaba dentro de él en esos tomentos no dejaría a Bucky allí, perdido. De ninguna manera.

"¿Tienes algo aquí que valga la pena?", inquirió con más aplomo, obligándose a no derrumbarse más. James le miró de nuevo confundido. "Porque si es así quiero que lo tomes. Te vas conmigo y te haré recordar todo".

James abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua. Era lo que había estado esperando durante años. Su anhelo más grande que ahora tomaba forma en la figura alta, fuerte y decidida frente a él. Asintió con ímpetu y sin poder contenerse se abalanzó a ese cuerpo y se fundió en un abrazo que estaba lleno de promesas con ese hombre. Sin embargo tenía que ser sincero, y tenía que serlo ahora antes de que el otro se arrepintiera porque entendió el anhelo ajeno. Se separó un poco y vio la triste sonrisa del rubio.

"Trabajo aquí", dijo decidido y resignado a cualquier reacción. "Soy un…"

"Ve por tus cosas. Tendremos tiempo y te juro que recuperaremos el perdido", zanjó Steve mostrando una seguridad que no sentía en realidad. Pero estaba seguro de hacer traer a todo el Ejército si alguien se atrevía a detener su intento de llevarse a James, de recuperar lo que le había sido arrebatado de manera cruel. Sabía que estaba en un estado de shock tranquilo, pero ya lidiaría con ello. Estaba entrenado para no dejar vencer a los demonios mientras estuviera en un empresa. Y esta vez (menos esta vez) no sería la excepción.

* * *

Thor revisaba a Bruce ya un poco preocupado por la tardanza de Steve. Estaba hartándose de ese lugar; sobre todo del tener que pasar más tiempo con Loki, no quería nada más con ese chico aunque le gustara tremendamente. No era conveniente y aunque se decidiera a mandar todo a la mierda ciertamente un chico como Loki no le convenía. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que era un gigoló! Y por muy lindo y amable que se mostrara… No. Definitivamente no.

"Lo siento", musitó preocupado cuando Bruce se tensó en la cama. Volvió a su trabajo serenándose.

Bruce por su parte quería morirse en esos momentos. Era una mezcla de todas las peores emociones que un ser humano podría soportar. La vergüenza de que ese médico le estuviera tocando allí… la impotencia por lo que sucedería pronto. Incertidumbre, furia y mucho, mucho miedo. Todo se le había salido de las manos. Tendría que ver a Stark, tendría que soportar el tenerlo cerca y rogar cada día porque nada más saliera mal.

El plan de Natasha y Barton era inteligente, pero él no podía confiar en el agente. No podía confiar en absolutamente nadie más que en Natasha. Y ella había estado tan segura… Su vida estaba en riesgo por cualquier flanco. La dichosa enfermedad que le había contagiado el animal de Stark, el latente peligro de que si salía de Tórtola Ross lo atraparía… "_El mejor escondite es precisamente frente a las narices del enemigo_", le había dicho el agente Barton. Pero Stark podría saber quién era en realidad, podría….

"La irritación está remitiendo pero irá lento", escuchó al médico y Bruce ni siquiera se movió. "Será mejor que comas ese emparedado, si no comes te desmayarás en el camino".

Bruce resopló con la cara en la almohada. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Y si tenía suerte quizás se muriera de tristeza y angustia.

Thor se mordió los labios al no ver reaccionar a Bruce. _Pobre muchacho_, pensó. Se agachó hasta que su boca quedó a poca distancia del oído de su improvisando paciente.

"Escucha, Bruce, en cuanto tenga listos los exámenes toxicológicos y los cure a ambos yo mismo te acompañaré a denunciar a Stark, mi primer diagnóstico será suficiente para hacerle pagar lo que te hizo. Y te aseguro que ni con todo su dinero podrá librarse".

Bruce frunció el ceño y se atrevió a mirar al médico por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Lo que me hizo?", preguntó débilmente.

"Es una violación, Bruce…", respondió Thor con prudencia. Al parecer Bruce seguía en shock, pero Thor no sabía que no era precisamente por lo que había pasado con Stark.

"No… yo acepté… yo…"

Thor no tuvo tiempo de procesar esa declaración porque la puerta se abrió y al fin Steve hizo su aparición. No entró solo, el compañero de Loki, ese tal James, entraba con él. Thor se apresuró a cubrir a Bruce con la manta.

"¿Aquí?", preguntó Steve a James.

James asintió con una postura rara que dejó a Thor confundido. Que él supiera Steve ni siquiera había visto a ese chico anteriormente.

"Pude haberte visto antes", musitó Steve con una actitud cansada.

James desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo le decía que había estado aterrorizado por su presencia e hizo de todo para no encararlo antes?

"No importa. Apresúrate", le sonrió Steve tranquilizadoramente. James obedeció y pronto se acercó a su lado de la habitación para sacar sus ahorros. Era lo único que se llevaría, eso y una cadenita de la que todavía colgaba un pedacito de algún tipo de dije, esa que era lo único que había rescatado de esa vida anterior a la amnesia.

"¿Steve…?", interrogó Thor al ver a su amigo tan ensimismado en James.

El rubio de cabellos cortos salió de su letargo y sonrió a Thor sin alegría. Al otro rubio no le pasó desapercibido que Steve tenía los ojos arrasados.

"¿Podemos llevárnoslo ya?", preguntó Steve de nuevo con seriedad, miró sólo un segundo a Bruce y agradeció que estuviera de espaldas en la cama.

"Primero tienes que hablar con él", le recordó Thor alzando una ceja.

Steve respiró profundamente. Cierto. Estaba aquí en primer lugar para llevarse a ese chico y evitar que Tony muriera… que ambos murieran. Asintió resueltamente y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Bruce. Éste tenía la cara hundida en la almohada que a primera vista parecía ser dura. Steve adelantó una mano para tocarlo y obligarle a mirarlo, pero no lo hizo.

"Bruce", comenzó en voz baja, suponía que hablarle familiarmente evitaría algún desastre. Más del que Anthony ya había hecho. "Tenemos que llevarte a Nueva York, espero que a estas alturas sepas la razón".

Bruce tardó una eternidad (le pareció a Steve) en girar la cabeza, pero finalmente lo hizo y Steve dio un paso atrás cuando vio la sonrisa de Bruce. Y entonces Bruce comenzó a reírse, sus hombros se sacudieron en la cama y la risa se escuchó en todo el cuarto (James dejó lo que estaba haciendo para verlo, Thor se preguntó si el trauma estaba apareciendo de esa singular manera, y Steve sintió temor de pronto). Y entonces la risa se convirtió en llanto, un llanto que sin pretenderlo les partió el corazón. Era agudo y miserable.

"Procuraré que no tengas que verlo más de lo necesario", le dijo Steve al comprender la actitud de ese chico. Estaba destrozado. ¿Qué era ese maldito lugar? ¿El infierno en la tierra?

Natasha se adentró a la habitación al escuchar a Bruce, pensando que tendría que golpear a alguien por hacerlo llorar de esa manera. Tiró el morral que ya traía consigo otra vez y se apresuró a acercarse a Bruce para acariciarle los rizos. Él sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y atrapó una de ella. Necesitaba el contacto físico mientras se quebraba de esa manera. Necesitaba sacar toda su frustración ahora, porque después no podría seguir.

Nadie habló mientras veían romperse a ese chico en mil pedazos. Natasha tampoco, porque una sola vez en el tiempo que se conocían Bruce había llorado así, la vez que se sinceró con ella y le contó sus miedos y el por qué estaba huyendo del mundo y de sí mismo. E igual que esa vez Natasha lloró con él y le susurró cosas al oído, espejismos e ilusiones de que todo estaría bien, haciéndole creer que la vida había sido ya demasiado puta con ellos, que tendría que recompensarlos de alguna manera para bien.

Barton la miraba mientras se adentraba a la habitación para recoger el morral que contenía ese par de vidas desdichadas. Loki, desde el umbral de la habitación se sintió de pronto tan egoísta. Pero por lo que había escuchado las vidas de Bruce y Natasha cambiarían, él también quería eso. Al menos salir de ese lugar, hacerse por fin _alguien_.

* * *

Dejó la copa ya casi vacía en el escabel a su lado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la belleza del mar que se abría ante sus ojos. El paisaje de las Islas era hermoso, a lo lejos podía escucharse el ruido de tambores y alboroto. La gente de ese lugar y los turistas normales celebraban el final del dichoso Carnaval. Cerraban un ciclo, según le habían explicado el primer día que llegó.

"Tony, Obi acaba de dejar el hotel y va directo al Aeropuerto. Tal vez quieras que nos vayamos con él. Puedo avisarle a Steve y sinceramente no creo que ponga objeción".

La suave voz de Pepper le hizo girar la cabeza y mirarla. La luz natural que venía del ventanal hacia brillar sus anaranjados cabellos. Tony adoraba el color natural de Pepper, no era del rojo de la sangre y tampoco del rubio del sol. Era un color intermedio, como una zanahoria. Recordó la primera vez que le dijo eso, hace muchos años cuando eran adolescentes y ella estaba enamorada de él, '_Señorita zanahoria_'. Pepper se había molestado mucho, y luego él cambió el apodo en honor a las coquetas pecas que aún adornaban su rostro níveo.

"¿La cagué, verdad?", preguntó casi en un murmullo. "Ahora sí la cagué hasta el fondo".

Virginia pocas veces veía a Tony en ese estado, después del secuestro se volvió menos frecuente que él mostrara vulnerabilidad. Para él había supuesto un reto el no dejarse vencer o aparentar no hacerlo. Virginia era de las pocas que sabía que Tony tenía un corazón bajo la armadura imaginaria que se había forjado a sí mismo, aunque poco a poco también a ella cerraba ese corazón. Y era de las pocas en saber que ese corazón estaba fracturado, que simplemente terminó por resquebrajarse con lo vívido en cautiverio durante tres meses.

Suspiró con tristeza y se acercó a Tony lentamente, esperando que como muchas otras veces éste se moviera para evitar el contacto. No lo hizo. Y ella le abrazó con fuerza agradeciendo a los cielos que él aceptara ese pobre consuelo.

"La cagaste", confirmó ella con una sonrisa, su tono de voz salió sin más pretensión que camaradería y el pretender levantarle un poquito el ánimo. "Pero puedes solucionarlo. Limpia esa mierda".

Tony sonrió porque era muy difícil escuchar a Pepper hablar de esa manera. Siempre correcta, educada y distinguida.

"¿Cómo puedo limpiar algo de lo que estoy embarrado yo también?"

"Me refería a tu mierda, Tony. Sánate primero a ti mismo, y entonces será más fácil poder mirarlo a la cara".

Tony no contestó a eso. Ya lo había intentado. Había intentado superar todo, ¡que se lo dijera Samuel Wilson al mundo si no era así! Pero nadie le había enseñado cómo hacerlo. Wilson no estaba por esa labor, su labor era escucharlo, permitir que se desahogara. Pero Tony había aprendido que cuando las palabras pierden significado se pierde la libertad. Y él aún estaba en cautiverio y no podía liberarse.

* * *

Steve, a pesar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor estaba pletórico. Debía disimular por supuesto. Al único que le dijo quién era James realmente fue a Thor. Quiso ser cortés y decirle a Banks que se llevaba también a James, pero el viejo había dado orden de no ser molestado. Mucho mejor, que lidiara con la sorpresa después.

Bruce fue ayudado por Loki y el médico para vestirse aunque él protestó diciendo que no estaba inválido. Un poco adolorido y débil por la infección, pero nada más. Thor no hizo caso, había tenido que lidiar con pacientes que se sentían superman todo el tiempo. La ropa era cómoda y de algodón, nada que pudiera incrementar la irritación.

Natasha sólo esperaba que todo estuviera listo. Al anochecer estarían ya en Nueva York, abriéndose a la posibilidad de una nueva vida. Barton quería tirarse en una cama y dormir lo que pudiera, ya estaba agotado física y mentalmente y si hubiera sido por él se habría ido en un avión comercial, pero Steve le había pedido que se fuera con ellos y hablar sobre el nuevo eje de investigación con respecto al secuestro y el posible asesino. Ellos eran los que pagaban al final de cuentas.

Y cuando Bruce, Natasha, Clint y James ya estaban en la camioneta (los tres primeros sin explicarse y sin ganas de hacerlo realmente qué hacía ahí el chico de barba partida. Ya tenían suficiente con sus propios pensamientos), Thor le pidió a Steve un momento. El Capitán le rogó no tardara demasiado.

Loki no había podido decirle nada Thor con todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que habían estado solos. Pero se alegró infinitamente cuando vio al rubio acercarse a él.

"Gracias por todo", le dijo Thor con una sonrisa contrahecha. "Quizás en otras circunstancias…"

"Llévame", le suplicó Loki con su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado. "Te juro que no seré una molestia, estaré a tu servicio si quieres, llévame contigo".

Thor abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Ese chico estaba demente! No pasó por alto su insinuación de 'estar a su servicio'. Qué lástima que Loki fuera lo que era, porque como él había dicho, en otras circunstancias no habría dudado demasiado.

"Estás confundido, Loki", le dijo lo más suave que pudo. "No somos una brigada de rescate, no como tú quieres verlo. Espero que tengas una vida plena", agregó por mera educación.

"¡Por favor!", rogó Loki. "Quiero irme de aquí… Thor".

La manera en que lo miraba, la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre. Thor cerró los ojos un momento. No debía, simplemente no debía y no podía. Estaba comprometido. Su vida era suficientemente deprimente como para agregarle más problemas, y sin duda Loki lo sería. Un hermoso problema de maravillosos ojos verdes y cabellos negros como la noche.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Thor sacó un fajo de billetes y se los entregó a Loki. Y Loki lo miró ofendido y se quedó estático en la puerta de El Candil con el dinero en la mano viendo como su oportunidad de cabellos rubios se iba. Thor no vaciló, subió a la camioneta y despejó sus pensamientos para conectar una intravenosa en el brazo de Bruce al mismo tiempo que Steve arrancaba.

La camioneta se perdió de vista. Loki respiraba entrecortadamente, con las lágrimas de frustración y rabia resbalando por su cara. ¿Qué podía esperar? Thor lo había dicho todo con ese gesto tan humillante. Él vendía su cuerpo. El otro era un sueño de vida perfecta. Alguien como él no cabía en esa vida perfecta sin manchas. Aquellos que se habían ido tenían suerte, algo que él ni siquiera merecía.

Gruñó lentamente y rompió los billetes hasta que le dolieron las manos y los pedacitos caían al suelo.

* * *

Por alguna causa incomprensible para Pepper, Tony no quiso regresar a los Estados Unidos con Obadiah, así que ella tampoco lo hizo. Estaban ya en el jet privado y ella había sido la encargada de supervisar que la camilla y las bolsas con los medicamentos que había pedido Thor estuvieran en su sitio. Por supuesto el jet tenía compartimentos separados. Ella, Tony, Steve y Thor viajarían en uno, en el otro el muchacho y la mesera con el agente Barton para vigilarlos.

Ambos miraron atentamente cuando Steve estacionó y la gente que habían contratado ayudaron para trasladar a Bruce al jet sin moverlo demasiado (y él seguía protestando hasta que Natasha le dijo que pocas veces había sido tratado con tanta delicadeza y se dejara de tonterías y lo aprovechara; él refunfuñó pero ya que su vida seguiría siendo una putada…).

Algo se removió en el estomago de Tony cuando vio a Bruce. Como cuando cenaba demasiado y muchos irritantes, como una gastritis de pura bilis subiendo por su esófago. Pero no lo perdió de vista hasta que comenzaron a subir. ¿Tan mal había quedado aquél sirviente por su culpa? No era como que lo hubiera atravesado con una vara de metal.

Steve arribó a su encuentro minutos después. Suponía que Tony o Virginia habían visto a Bucky y él quería explicar su presencia. El piloto anunció que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad porque estaban a punto de despegar. Steve, Tony y Pepper hicieron lo propio.

"Encontré a Bucky", soltó sin tapujos dejando a Pepper con la mano en el aire y a Tony mirándolo con extrañeza.

En el otro compartimiento Bruce se acomodó en un asiento, no quería viajar en la camilla y sentirse como moribundo con las atenciones de Nat y Thor, como le había pedido el médico que le dijera. Sí, que sentía que las pocas fuerzas que tenía le fallaban, pero estaba harto de esas miradas de lástima. Ya había llorado lo que tenía que llorar, ahora tenía que poner el cerebro de nuevo en funcionamiento si quería ser libre.

Thor no protestó demasiado y se lo permitió con la condición de que le dijera sobre el más mínimo malestar después de reconectar la intravenosa. Y entonces miró cómo el jet se elevaba y el mar perdía dimensión, dejando Tórtola, las Islas Vírgenes Británicas y a Loki en ese miserable bar.

James iba por las mismas, pero no había nada que extrañaría de ese lugar. La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos antes apagados. Y a Natasha no le pasó desapercibido.

"¿Vas a decirnos qué haces aquí?", le preguntó sin soltar una mano de Bruce, que también puso atención. Barton tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus oídos estaban en alerta.

"Steve", respondió James con una sonrisa. "Él sabe quién soy".

Y solamente por respeto a lo que estaba sucediendo con Bruce, James no se echó a reír a carcajadas por las caras de sorpresa que pusieron. Porque sí, ahora tenía una razón para sonreír y ponerse a reír si quería. Por el ahora, por el milagro, por Steve y por él mismo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a** Paula Galtarocha** (Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like the story and you left me so cute comment. Thanks!), **Vane** (Aquí ya se encontraron Steve y James, me cuentas qué te pareció nwn) y **topacioyakut** (no te preocupes, me tarde siglos en actualizar :P Gracias!) por sus reviews y a todos los que leen esta locura._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Encontré a Bucky"_

Pepper bajó la mano lentamente, parpadeando en total confusión.

Tony no mostraba una mueca muy distinta, pero era obvio que estaba llena de incredulidad.

"Steve, ¿de qué estás hablando?", preguntó Pepper con reserva.

"¿Otra vez con eso, Steve?", inquirió enseguida Tony con fastidio y sin permitir que su marido contestara a Pepper. "Cada vez que te alteras sales con lo mismo. Se supone que ya lo habías superado; James Barnes murió en Iraq y el hecho de que no se hayan encontrado sus restos no quiere decir…"

"Está vivo", interrumpió el rubio molesto con el desdén de Anthony. "Está ahora mismo aquí, en este jet".

Pepper abrió la boca sorprendida y Tony cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. ¡Genial! Para agregar más mierda al asunto, ahora resultaba que Steve había perdido un tornillo.

"¿Vas a decirme que subiste a un tipo extraño al jet porque crees que es Bucky…?"

"¡No creo, Anthony! ¡Es él!", refutó Steve alterado.

"Basta, por favor", intervino Pepper cuando vio las intenciones de Tony de comenzar otra discusión que ahora mismo, que estaban tan cansados y abrumados, a nadie convenía. "Steve, ¿quieres explicarnos esto, por favor?"

El suave tono en la voz de Pepper tranquilizó a Steve. Suspiró y dejó de apretar sus manos en un puño, ni siquiera se había percatado de esa reacción de su cuerpo.

"Lo vi apenas, trabajaba en ese bar. Tiene algún tipo de amnesia pero sabe quién soy, dijo mi nombre y te lo juro, Pepper, vi algo de ese Bucky al que perdí en su mirada. Es él", explicó Steve casi suplicante, como esperando que Pepper le confirmara que efectivamente era su amigo y que le dijera que lo recuperaría por completo.

Pero Pepper se mordió el labio inferior sin poder creerlo. Es decir, ¿qué probabilidades había de que James Buchanan Barnes resultara vivo y encima de ello que Steve lo hubiese encontrado milagrosamente después de años y años de búsqueda por los mejores medios disponibles? Sonaba efectivamente a locura.

Y tan sonaba a locura que Tony comenzó a reírse siniestramente en el asiento. No había abierto los ojos, pero Pepper y Steve lo miraron con los ceños fruncidos.

"¿O sea que subiste al jet a un prostituto porque de alguna manera se parece a Barnes y ahora lo entrenarás para sustituir al que perdiste? ¿También te lo follarás?"

Steve se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, casi rompiendo el cinturón de seguridad, y se abalanzó hacia Tony. Le tomó del cuello de la camisa aunque su intención habría sido apretarle el cuello hasta que dejara de ver ese brillo burlón en los ojos del otro.

"¡No, Steve! ¡Basta!", gritó Pepper que también se había levantado para intentar contener el verdadero odio que vio en los ojos de Steve.

"¡No te atrevas, Anthony Stark…!", dijo el rubio entre dientes, pero se interrumpió cuando Tony lo miró con pánico y el poco color que tenía se desvaneció en segundos.

Tony comenzó a boquear en busca de aire. Estaba teniendo un ataque. Steve maldijo, lo soltó y echó a correr hacia el otro compartimiento mientras Pepper desabotonaba la camisa para que el oxígeno lograra entrar en la cerrada garganta de Tony.

"¡Thor!", gritó Steve al abrir la puerta que lo separaba de los otros. "Es Tony, está teniendo un ataque".

Ni tardo ni perezoso Thor se levantó y siguió a su amigo. Barton despertó de su duermevela y se levantó también para ir tras los rubios.

Bucky había mirado con anhelo a Steve, pero él parecía muy alterado y finalmente posó sus grises ojos en Natasha y Bruce. Ella le apretó más la mano a Bruce y ambos tragaron en seco. Si Stark tenía ataques por la enfermedad, podían suponer que tarde o temprano Bruce también los tendría.

"Entonces… ¿dices que él te conoce?", preguntó Natasha a Bucky casi con frialdad. Era obvio que intentaba alejar de sus mentes lo que sucedía con Stark, pero a Bruce no le pasó desapercibido que la mano de Natasha temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Bucky también entendió la intención de Natasha y comenzó a relatarles parte de su historia porque, finalmente, en estos momentos Natasha y Bruce eran los único que conocía realmente y aunque en El Candil nunca fueron demasiado cercanos, eran ellos los que lo reconectaban con su realidad inmediata. Steve era una expectativa, ellos tangibles ahora.

Tony se había doblado en el asiento intentando jalar aire, pero simplemente no podía y la sensación de pánico dificultaba aún más la tarea. Pepper daba ligeros golpes en su espalda que no ayudaban realmente. Y al fin Thor apareció en su campo de visión. Lo obligó a ponerse derecho en el asiento y comenzó a dar un masaje tosco en el anillo traqueal de Tony para provocar la tos refleja.

El millonario comenzó a toser y el aire al fin entró a sus pulmones. Se dejó caer agotado en el asiento, con la boca muy abierta para atraer más aire.

"¡Dios!", exclamó Pepper llevándose las manos a la cara muy asustada.

"No quiero esperar demasiado para comenzar con los exámenes, Steve", dijo Thor alejándose de Tony para darle más espacio. "Necesito toda la información que tengan hasta ahora de los síntomas de Anthony para ver cuáles serán los más urgentes de hacer. Si los tengo esta noche mañana mismo podemos comenzar".

"Yo tengo toda esa información", reveló Barton mirando a Tony. Esto se estaba complicando cada vez más y ciertamente no quería en sus archivos un caso no resuelto.

Steve asintió y miró el techo por unos momentos. Finalmente bajó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Tony que aún jadeaba un poco. Pepper ya estaba sirviendo agua en un vaso de cristal para dárselo a beber.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó con un deje de preocupación. Porque sí, a Steve todavía le preocupaba Tony y no querría de ningún modo verlo morir.

Tony correspondió su mirada con los ojos vidriosos. Pero asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano como confirmándole que estaba bien.

"Pepper, procura que duerma lo que resta del viaje. Si ocurre algo más…"

"Está bien, Steve. Vete por favor", le dijo ella sin mirarlo y pretendiendo sonar tan dura como sonó. No quería más discusiones que sólo lograban estos episodios en Tony.

"Puedo quedarme yo, Steve…", comenzó Thor.

"No es necesario. Ve a atender a tu paciente, te necesita más", le interrumpió Pepper también. "Tony va estar bien, vayan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer", agregó dirigiéndose a los tres hombres que a su parecer sólo estorbaban porque ninguno realmente se preocupaba por Tony. No como ella.

Pronto estuvieron solos. Como fue en un principio y como ella quería que fuera al final. Ya fuera pronto o tarde, muy tarde.

"Te voy a subir el sueldo", musitó Tony después de beber el agua. "O tal vez te lo bajaré. ¿En serio, Pep? ¿Agua? Prefiero un whisky…"

"Déjate de tonterías, ¿sí? Por una vez, Tony, déjate de tonterías", murmuró ella sentándose a su lado y sin importarle que Tony pudiera rechazarla lo abrazó. Él se tensó pero finalmente claudicó en los brazos de Pepper. La única al parecer que seguía amándolo aún con todas su fallas. Y era consciente de que eran muchas.

* * *

"Wow… Eso es… El mundo es un pañuelo", fue todo lo que dijo Natasha cuando Bucky terminó su relato. Éste sonrió en total acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió y Barton fue el primero en entrar, mirando de reojo a Natasha. Thor le siguió y se acomodó cerca de Bruce, y Steve hizo lo propio a lado de Bucky y como pequeño consuelo a la tormenta en su mente posó una mano sobre una de Bucky, éste no protestó pero tampoco correspondió, cosa que a Steve no pareció importarle.

"¿Ese cabrón está bien?", inquirió Natasha sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. "No es que me importe, pero…"

"Anthony está bien, señorita", contestó Steve mirándola fijamente. "Su única preocupación es su amigo, lo sé, pero le voy a pedir que deje sus insultos para otro momento".

Natasha le sostuvo la mirada de manera altiva y un muy incómodo silencio tensó todavía más el ambiente. Barton veía el duelo de miradas muy divertido, ella era todo un caso, pero conocía un poco más a Steven Rogers, un Rogers militarizado y duro como él solo cuando se sentía amenazado. Y cuando ya todo parecía a punto de explotar como una olla de presión, Thor salvó la situación.

"Agente Barton, ¿podré disponer de su información esta noche?"

Todos respiraron más tranquilos. Sobre todo Bruce, que conocía los arranques de Nat y el cómo vapuleaba a quién fuera con una mirada o palabra hiriente.

"También tenemos que arreglar el asunto de la investigación", agregó Steve que muy en el fondo se sintió intimidado con la intensidad de los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

El viaje continuó de manera relativamente normal. Barton habló con Steve y Thor en privado, alejados solamente un poco de los otros tres. Bruce dormitó después de que Thor le obligara a comer una ensalada ligera porque ya comenzaba a temblar de debilidad. Natasha y Bucky también comieron aunque ella lo hizo sin empacho y se empacó todo lo que había en la charola, Bucky todavía se sentía un poco fuera de lugar aunque cada vez que miraba a Steve éste le sonreía.

Las nubes grises se veían bajo el jet a poca distancia. Estaba lloviendo, pero Natasha y Bucky se habían pegado a las ventanillas para ver el paisaje neblinoso. Ansiosos por esa nueva vida, por su libertad, por el futuro que esperaban no fuera un reflejo de la lluvia que les daba la bienvenida.

Aterrizaron en la pista privada cuando la lluvia era ya un diluvio. Los autos estaban esperando y de uno de ellos apareció Harold _Happy_ Hogan con sendo paraguas. La gente contratada esperaba de igual modo para trasladar a Bruce en una ambulancia modificada para que no pareciera ambulancia.

Bruce volvía a temblar, pero de miedo. Se dejó llevar rogando porque no hubiera camionetas del Ejército alrededor, y casi se le detiene el corazón cuando vio a varios hombres con un uniforme militar, pero el Agente Barton le susurró que era normal que en el Aeropuerto Kennedy estuvieran los militares, y que ninguno estaba allí por él.

Tony, desde la limusina, no había perdido detalle de Bruce otra vez. Era como un imán para su mirada, pero estaba seguro de que no podía mirarlo de la misma manera en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente. Sin embargo no pasó por alto que la mesera se apresuró a inclinarse hacia él cuando la cuadrilla militar que custodiaba las pistas privadas aparecieron a un lado del hangar, y mucho menos cuando Barton hizo lo mismo.

"Tony, ponte la chaqueta, vas a resfriarte y Jarvis me matará sin eso sucede".

Las palabras de Happy le sacaron del trance y Tony rodó los ojos y sonrió un poquito sinceramente. Volvía a su vida, a los cuidados de Jarvis como si él fuera un niño pequeño. Y ahora mismo daría todo por borrar esos últimos dos días, por borrar al sirviente, a la mesera, al tipo que Steve decía que era Bucky, incluso a Thor y a Barton.

Steve no hizo su camino a la torre ni en la limusina ni en la ambulancia. Pidió un taxi de sitio y se llevó a Bucky con él, dándole su chaqueta porque el otro ni siquiera eso se había llevado de Tórtola, solamente apretaba la bolsa de plástico donde llevaba sus ahorros y la cadenita. Bucky se sentía raramente cómodo a su lado. Pero no hablaron mucho porque la situación aún no era la adecuada para ello. Steve quiso tomar la ruta de Brooklyn hasta Manhattan para ver si Bucky reaccionaba a su antiguo barrio, pero concluyó que era mejor llevarlo cuando no fuera de noche, con el diluvio inundando las calles y con una losa de piedra a la que llamaba "_Tony y sus tonterías_" a sus espaldas.

* * *

La basura se acumulaba en cada esquina, los papeles de colores, los confetis y todo rastro de lo que había sido una fiesta. Todavía olía a pólvora quemada de los fuegos artificiales que dieron cierre al Carnaval ese año. A lo lejos el rumor de las olas del mar que golpeaban en la playa y el viento del anochecer meciendo sus largos cabellos negros mientras él se abrazaba a sí mismo sintiendo un poco de frío. Quizá no era que realmente hacía mucho frío en Tórtola donde el sol dejaba su calor aún cuando ya se hubiera ocultado, quizás era el vacío que se podía ver en las calles, las luces apagadas de los locales cerrados, en las ventanas de las pocas casas y de los muchos hoteles; turistas y locales que se entregaban al sueño para viajar al otro día hacia sus actividades comunes y países de origen. Quizás era su propio vacío.

Había huido de El Candil por esa noche porque Banks se puso todo histérico cuando le dijeron que James también se había ido. El viejo había hecho una rabieta monumental, había pateado cosas diciendo que esos estúpidos riquillos se sentían dueños del mundo. Y su berrinche era más que nada porque él no podía hacer algo al respecto; no podía ir a reclamar a James (_¡Por el que ni siquiera pagaron!_, había gritado). ¡Pobre viejo idiota! Ahora Loki lo veía en su justa medida: ellos eran mercancía para el viejo, valiosas joyas que engalanaban el espectáculo, joyas que con el tiempo, de mano en mano, perdían brillo y pulcro, joyas que cuando ya no eran moneda de cambio eran desechadas como basura.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien se daba cuenta de su estupidez. No sólo el pretender que alguien a quien acababa de conocer le salvara de ese vacío continuo, sino la manera tan deprimente en la que se lo pidió. Él no suplicaba, no se rebajaba… Loki sonrió con sarcasmo a la noche. Sí se rebajaba. ¿Por qué James tuvo que decirle todas esas cosas? Era verdad que desde la primera noche que se vendió un pequeño atisbo de auto odio apareció en su alma, y que cada noche desde ese entonces crecía gradualmente. Lo desechaba porque al final de cuentas siempre vio esas vidas ajenas a la suya como si fueran una película, una ficción de la que él no podría ser participe nunca. Ahora lo dicho por James calaba en su mente, lo sucedido con Bruce le gritaba que algún día podría ser él el que terminara herido por algún loco al que no le importaba en realidad lo que él, Loki, pensara o sintiera. Sólo una joya que comenzaba a perder brillo. Y James tuvo tanta suerte. Y Natasha tuvo tanta suerte. Y Bruce… de verdad esperaba que Bruce estuviera bien, el pobre y tonto Bruce que fue vendido también y al que pisotearon de una manera peor de lo que lo pisoteaban a él. Maldijo una y mil veces a Banks y luego se maldijo a sí mismo. Total, el viejo no era el culpable, él no le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para abrirse de piernas y saborear uno y mil miembros masculinos todos esos años.

No culpaba tampoco a Thor. ¡Qué absurda pretensión la suya! Pero lo que sí surgió fue una semillita de rencor. Si Thor se hubiese ido sin más ahora no estuviera como estaba. No. Le dolió la humillación y la nada sutil manera de decirle que no era ni valía nada, sólo billetes, dinero que cambiaba de mano una y otra vez hasta desgastarse. Porque Loki era orgulloso, era lo único que quedaba en él. Orgullo. Ese que le hacía levantarse cada tarde y mirarse al espejo, perfumarse, peinar sus cabellos. Ese que era alimentado cuando un cliente lo llamaba y le decía que era precioso. Ese orgullo que se enarbolaba cuando dejaba satisfecho a su comprador de turno y también le llenaba de billetes. Thor… ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera había dejado satisfecho a ese rubio idiota y él le llenó de billetes.

Loki comenzó a reírse amargamente mientras doblaba en una esquina oscura. El ruido proveniente de la vieja cantina acalló su risa. Podría meterse y pretender ser uno de esos machos descerebrados que se emborrachaban hasta el hartazgo pretendiendo olvidar. Claro que cuando le vieran le sacarían a patadas porque los _'maricas_' no eran aceptados en la cantina. Para eso estaban los bares de ambiente, para eso se había edificado El Candil. ¡Ja! Loki podría recitar uno por uno los nombres de esos hombres que ahora se emborrachaban en la cantina como trogoloditas, y podía hacerlo porque muchos habían llegado hasta el muelle, hasta el bar y hasta su cuerpo. Por eso no era buena idea entrar. Así que pasó de largo y justo en ese momento salía cantando una estúpida canción de borrachos un hombre con botella en mano.

Loki hizo una mueca y pretendió cruzar la calle. Sin embargo el hombre se le quedó mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y el aliento a tequila.

"Te conozco", le dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

"Me temo que no", respondió el pelinegro.

"Loki…"

Y Loki se congeló. Tornó a mirar al hombre intentando reconocerlo. Y cuando el hombre sonrió Loki le reconoció.

"¿Erik?"

"¡Me recuerdas! Yo no te he olvidado, ¿sabes?", rió estúpidamente aquél hombre.

Loki negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que recordaba a Erik Selvig. El muy idiota había llegado a El Candil unos tres años atrás. En realidad era una anécdota muy graciosa para Loki porque Erik no se había enterado que el espectáculo era de hombres para hombres; él había esperado encontrar una bonita chica. Y como el muy idiota no quiso parecer impertinente, se había llevado a Loki a una habitación nada más para salir del paso. Le pagó de todas formas pero la noche se había convertido en una amena plática. Loki lo recordaba aparte porque Erik era un hombre muy inteligente que hablaba de ciencias y cosas que él en realidad no entendía, pero siempre había admirado a las personas listas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó Loki.

"¡Carnaval! Amo Tórtola", contestó Erik tambaleándose.

"Vamos, te acompaño a tu hotel. Estás como una cuba".

* * *

Natasha se mordió la lengua para no soltar la exclamación de asombro. Y llevaba varias mordidas. Primero las calles (aunque no pudiera apreciarlas en todo su esplendor por la gruesa cortina de agua), modernidad y lujo por todas partes. En una curva, a lo lejos, divisó la Estatua de la Libertad. Supo cuando pasaron por Times Square porque lo había visto en películas y noticieros. Y entonces Barton empezó a decirle cuando pasaban por algún lugar emblemático de la ciudad (el Empire State, Cetral Park, el Museo Metropolitano de Arte) y finalmente que ese rascacielos tan espectacular era la torre Stark; pisos y pisos de tecnología, investigación y oficinas.

"¿Ahí viviremos?", soltó de pronto la chica.

Clint sonrió al ver que no pudo contenerse. Pobrecilla. Cuánta miseria debió ver para que todo esto que a él le parecía monótono y plástico para ella fuera una tierra de dulces.

"Sí. Los últimos pisos son habitados únicamente por Stark. El penthouse, en el último, ahí es donde se instalarán", explicó el agente. Iba a decirle que si se lo permitía, él podría mostrarle Nueva York pero no lo hizo porque Thor carraspeó mientras revisaba el suero de Bruce.

Cierto. No eran vacaciones y la torre Stark iba a ser para Bruce una prisión, no un hotel de cinco estrellas… Natasha también debió pensarlo, porque no miró a Bruce hasta que la ambulancia se internó en el rascacielos para estacionar justo detrás de la limusina de Stark.

"Quiero caminar", le dijo Bruce a Thor cuando éste ya estaba a punto de asegurar la camilla después de haber desconectado la intravenosa. "Puedo hacerlo…"

"Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no vas a llegar lejos. Estás débil, no quisiste comer mucho y la fricción puede incrementar la irritación, así que…"

"No quiero que me vea así, echado como si me estuviera muriendo", refutó Bruce con mucha templanza.

Thor supo que se refería a Stark. Y es que desde la ambulancia podía verse el ascensor abierto; las puertas eran sostenidas por el chófer, Happy, recordaba Thor que era llamado, y por supuesto Stark y Pepper estaban esperando también. El médico pensó que Stark sí era un cabrón. ¿Qué esperaba para subir a su palacio y ver lo menos posible a su víctima?

"Como quieras", respondió Thor con una pequeña sonrisa. Permitió que Bruce bajara por su propio pie, pero seguía dolorido y el esfuerzo se veía en su rostro. Thor bufó en su mente, era lógico. Y para evitarle un desmayo lo cargó en sus brazos.

Bruce jadeó e intentó zafarse, pero Thor era alto, y muy fuerte. Sobre todo fuerte.

"Dijiste que no querías que te viera echado" explicó el rubio ante la mueca de asombro de su paciente. "Ahora deja de moverte porque si te tiro y te partes la cabeza no me sentiré culpable".

El tono de Thor no era serio, todo lo contrario. Bruce finalmente, y sobre todo por la taquicardia que lo asaltó de pronto, bajó los hombros y se dejó llevar por el fuerte médico. Sin poder evitarlo sintió una especie de protección, se sintió seguro. Miró más allá del rostro de Thor para ver a Natasha y al agente Barton. Ella le miraba con una mueca divertida casi imperceptible, y él miraba a otro lado. Y Bruce se sonrojó sin saber por qué.

"Puedes recargarte, no te voy a comer", escuchó al rubio. Y Bruce se sonrojó aún más.

"Tony, subamos de una vez. Ellos pueden subir en el próximo", dijo Pepper entre dientes.

"Nunca he huido de mis responsabilidades, Pep", respondió Tony con seriedad. Quería probar terreno, ver si el sirviente querría huir de su cercanía o siquiera lo miraba a la cara.

Ella resopló, pero no dijo más. Y es que ni ella era capaz de mirar a ese muchacho por mucho tiempo.

Happy solamente seguía sosteniendo las puertas del ascensor sin entender la conversación de su jefe y su amiga. A él y a Jarvis sólo les habían informado que se preparan un par de habitaciones de invitados y se hiciera traer de un laboratorio médico lo necesario para los exámenes que le harían a Tony. Aunque Happy se muriera de curiosidad y aunque había maquilado con Jarvis conjeturas con lo que había sucedido, se conformaba con saber que sacaría el chisme de la propia Pepper más tarde.

Natasha pasó primero al ascensor con su actitud desparpajada, obviando cómo la tal Virginia le miraba de arriba bajo. Thor y Bruce siguieron y finalmente Barton. Bruce no miró a Tony. No quería hacerlo porque tenía muy grabado en su mente la manera en la que el otro lo miró cuando… sucedió aquello. Sin darse cuenta se hundió en el cuerpo de Thor y escondió su rostro entre el cuello amplio y los cabellos dorados y agradeció sin palabras que el médico lo apretara un poquito, como diciéndole 'Aquí estoy y no voy a dejar que Stark te toque un pelo'. Natasha hizo lo propio al tomarle una mano otra vez desafiando con la mirada a los otros tres, dando a entender y dejar claro que Bruce no estaba solo.

El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Y es que Tony no apartaba la mirada de Bruce; el miedo en ese cuerpo era evidente. Lo que le jodía de toda la situación actual era que ese chico no protestara al verse obligado a estar cerca de su 'violador', que hubiera aceptado ir a vivir en su torre… aunque quizá lo único que le interesaba era sanarse de lo que le había contagiado, tal vez incluso planear junto a la mesera volver a robarle… Pero esa postura, esa inocencia… Le jodía que fuera como un animalito de laboratorio, sin voz ni voto, sin rebeldía, sin siquiera gritarle que se jodiera y que lo odiaba. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco había dicho ni pío mientras lo follaba, aparte de los jadeos de dolor. ¿Sería su manifestación a lo vivido? Con Wilson había aprendido que había muchas maneras de reaccionar ante eventos traumáticos y él mismo sabía de ello. Y también estaba Odinson. Tony sabía perfectamente que nunca le agradó al médico, y a decir verdad el sentimiento era mutuo. Ahora sin embargo ese recelo parecía haber incrementado horriblemente, y protegía al chico como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Fueron minutos eternos para todos, atrapados en dos flancos en el ascensor. Tony pensó de pronto que había sido una muy mala idea subir todos juntos. Comenzaba a sentir algo muy desagradable en el pecho y que estaba seguro no era por el veneno o la mierda que estuviera acabando con sus días; de pronto tuvo el impulso de tocar esos rizos y sin darse cuenta dio medio paso adelante. Thor hizo lo mismo pero hacia atrás.

Y las puertas se abrieron justo a tiempo. Thor no perdió tiempo, salió lo más rápido que pudo y fue capaz de respirar con normalidad. Esperaba que Steve no demorara demasiado porque él tendría que marcharse con el agente Barton y aunque la chica parecía dispuesta y capaz a sacarle los ojos con las uñas a cualquiera no deseaba dejarlos solos con Stark, no cuando ya estaban en su terreno.

"Buenas noches, doctor Odinson… Buenas noches a todos".

Edwin Jarvis se quedó un poco afrentado por la cantidad de gente que salió del ascensor. Se acercó a Tony, pero éste negó con la cabeza fastidiado.

"Buenas noches, Jarvis, ¿en dónde se instalarán los invitados?", preguntó Thor.

"Por aquí, doctor"

Natasha, que había estado mirando todo ese lujo fascinada, reaccionó cuando Clint la tomó de un brazo para obligarla a caminar. Él pensaba que mientras menos estuvieran en contacto con Stark sería mejor.

El pasillo, aún alumbrado, parecía lúgubre. Bruce se aferró sin pensar a Thor. Para él era el camino a una prisión. Por mucho que estuviera seguro, por mucho que Barton le dijera que ahí estaría a salvo él solamente concluía que la poca libertad que tenía en Tórtola se había acabado. No era prisionero de Ross, cierto, pero estaría bajo el techo de un hombre del que no estaba convencido que fuera mejor que el General. Bajo el techo de un Capitán que seguramente no era muy diferente tampoco a esos otros militares de los que fue preso hace cinco años. Bruce encontraba muchas fallas en el plan, y ahora que había visto ese lugar estaba seguro que habría cámaras de seguridad en todas partes, que ese tal Jarvis sería un guardia que vigilaría sus pasos… Era una prisión.

La habitación en la que entraron era enorme y elegante, con un ventanal al fondo que seguramente sin la lluvia les daría un paisaje maravilloso de la selva de asfalto.

Thor depositó a Bruce con cuidado en la cama.

"¿Te irás?", le preguntó Bruce y Thor tuvo un intenso deja vú que le lastimó el corazón. Era como ver otra vez a Loki suplicándole que se lo llevara.

"Tengo que preparar todo para hacer los exámenes. Si me apresuro mañana estaré aquí para comenzar", le explicó.

"Gracias", le sonrió Bruce.

Thor sólo pudo corresponder esa triste sonrisa.

"La habitación de la señorita…"

"No", interrumpió Natasha al mayordomo. "Yo me quedaré con Bruce".

"El señor Stark solicitó dos habitaciones de invitados", refutó Jarvis.

"Me importa un pito lo que Stark haya solicitado. Me voy a quedar con Bruce".

Clint carraspeó. Esa fiera echaría a perder todo si no se controlaba.

"Jarvis, si la señorita dice que se queda, se quedará no importa lo que hagas. Y no creo que al señor Stark le moleste en absoluto".

"La cena estará lista en un par de horas. Debo suponer que la tomarán aquí", dijo Jarvis comenzando a comprender que aquellos dos jóvenes no eran precisamente 'invitados'.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, Jarvis se marchó con el ceño fruncido.

"Natasha", comenzó Thor mirando a la chica. Y Clint vio de nuevo con sorpresa cómo en esos ojos verdes había ahora calidez. "Espero que te asegures de que Bruce coma bien y de que duerma, ambos háganlo. Mañana será un día delicado y necesitan recuperarse un poco del viaje y de todo".

"Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por todo, Thor", sonrió la chica. "También a ti, Barton. Gracias".

"Agente Barton, entre más pronto tenga la información…", habló Thor ya dispuesto a marcharse.

"¿Me da un par de minutos, doctor?"

Thor asintió y se despidió para alcanzar a Jarvis y darle la información nutricional que Bruce necesitaría. Ya no le iba a poner suero, así que los alimentos serían ahora su única fuente de energía.

"Natasha, si no te controlas…"

"¿Controlarme?", inquirió la chica botando al suelo la bolsa de lona. "¿Crees que soy yo la que necesita controlarse? ¡No me pidas que actúe frente a esa gente como una lame botas porque no voy a hacerlo! ¡Aquí la víctima es Bruce…!"

"Y ellos los del poder", zanjó Clint sin alterarse. "No te pido que lamas las botas de nadie, pero evita romperle la nariz a alguien. Mientras estén aquí clandestinamente Bruce está seguro. Piensa en eso".

"¿Por qué nos ayuda, agente Barton?", preguntó Bruce desde la cama.

Clint le miró unos momentos sin contestar. Respiró profundamente y habló:

"Porque sé lo que es perder la libertad injustamente. Sé lo que es perder a alguien muy importante en tu vida. Los veo mañana durante los exámenes. Buenas noches".

Natasha le siguió con la mirada hasta que Clint cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego negó con la cabeza para despejarse y al fin miró a Bruce componiendo una sonrisa, sonrisa que flaqueó al ver a su amigo tan desanimado. Se lanzó a la cama sin delicadeza, a lado de Bruce.

"Vaya, no rebotaste", le dijo divertida.

Bruce no contestó y cerró los ojos.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"¿De qué?", preguntó él sin abrir los ojos.

"De todo. De estar aquí, de tener que ver la cara de ese miserable, de…"

"No, Nat. No quiero hablar de ello ahora".

"Entonces podemos hablar de lo suave que está la cama y de que le pediré a ese mayordomo estirado todo lo que quiera hasta sacarlo de sus casillas".

Bruce se rió un poquito.

"Thor es muy guapo, ¿verdad?", preguntó la chica de pronto, acomodándose muy cerca de Bruce.

"Pensé que te fijarías en el agente Barton".

"Oh… bueno, Barton es…"

"¿Te sonrojaste?"

"Cállate, señor me sonrojo cuando un guapo rubio me toma entre sus brazos".

Bruce perdió la sonrisa y la miró un poco asustado. Ella se mordió la lengua.

"¡Lo siento! No quise… ¡Mierda! Debo aprender a callarme la boca".

"No lo hagas, Nat. Nunca te calles. El silencio sólo conduce a la desdicha y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo".

"¿Quieres tomar una ducha? Me imagino que habrá jacuzzi".

Y Buce recuperó la triste sonrisa.

* * *

Bucky miraba a Steve hablar por teléfono mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento. Ahora estaba más inquieto que antes. Al parecer al rubio no le importaba mucho mantenerlo a su lado, y no le iba a importar que su marido estuviera enfrente.

"Sí, supongo que tendrás que hablar también con el chico, un nuevo paciente, te pagaré las terapias también… Ok, disculpa mi ofensa. Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. Y gracias por todo, amigo".

Steve suspiró sonoramente cuando guardó su móvil.

"Steve", habló Bucky al fin y sintió su garganta picarle. "Puedo ir a un hotel o algo…"

"Tenemos que arreglar primero tu situación legal, iremos a West Point para pedir información. Requerirán pruebas de ADN y bueno…", el rubio suspiró de nuevo. "No te preocupes, Buck, pronto recuperarás tu identidad y seguramente serás una celebridad. Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí. Ya le había dicho a Anthony que dejaría la torre, pero también le prometí a Bruce que procuraría que lo viera lo menos posible, tengo que poner los puntos sobre las íes con Anthony".

"Están casados", obvió Bucky en voz baja.

"Técnicamente. No somos una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo y pronto estaremos divorciados", se detuvo para mirar de frente a Bucky y le tomó de nuevo por las mejillas. "Escucha, sé que debe ser muy difícil lo que estás pasando ahora mismo y si por mí fuera te llevaba ahora mismo a otro lugar para pedirte que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdas y comenzar a hacerte recordar nue… tu vida antes de Iraq".

"También era un soldado".

"Sargento. Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, líder junto conmigo del Comando Aulladores".

"No puedo recordar eso…"

"No importa. No te presiones ahora. Sé que te duele no recordar, y te aseguro que a mí también… No sabes cuánto".

Bucky miró la intensidad en los ojos azules de Steve, el tono en que había dicho eso último. Su voz, que también tenía presente en esos sueños… como si Steve y él… como si… Trago en seco cuando vio que el rubio desviaba su mirada hacia sus labios. ¿Iba a besarlo?

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Steve y Bucky se separaron con un sobresalto. Thor lo miraba sorprendido, y el agente Barton entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ya están instalados, y me alegra que llegaras ya", habló Thor mirando a su amigo y al chico James. "Si me queda tiempo, también puedo hacerle algunos exámenes básicos a James, aunque supongo que lo llevarás con el Coronel Rhodey".

"Eso sería genial, Thor. Muchas gracias por todo, y lamento que las vacaciones se hayan convertido en esto gracias a Tony".

"No es tu culpa. Steve, sobre Bruce y la chica…"

"Te prometí que los trataríamos bien, y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas".

"Bien. Buenas noches"

Clint se despidió también y ahora sí mortalmente cansado.

"Ya le pedí a uno de mis socios que le enviara la información, doctor. La verdad es que quisiera irme a dormir ya. Fue un un fin de semana algo ajetreado, ¿tiene auto aquí?", inquirió Clint.

"Pediré un taxi, agente".

"¡Oh, vamos! Ambos estamos metidos en esto y tendremos que trabajar juntos en el caso. Mi auto está allí, lo llevo a su casa".

Thor no rezongó demasiado. Él también quería dormir ya.

* * *

Tony ignoró olímpicamente al hombre con el que Steve hizo su arribo a la torre. También ignoró a Steve. Estaba molesto por todo, y porque Thor le había advertido que si consumía alcohol no podría hacerle los exámenes pertinentes. Solamente porque Pepper y Jarvis casi le asesinan con la mirada dejó sus intenciones de emborracharse hasta caer en coma. Fue el primero en retirarse de la sala para ir a su habitación. Pepper podía quedarse si quería, al fin de cuentas la habitación de invitados que Jarvis había arreglado para la mesera no iba a ser ocupada. Y suponía que Steve se llevaría ni tardo ni perezoso al nuevo Bucky a su cama.

En el pasillo se detuvo sin embargo fuera de la otra habitación de invitados. Esperaba que el sirviente… Bruce, se recordó era su nombre, que Bruce y Natasha hubieran cenado bien y pudieran ser capaces de dormir. Era lo único que podía esperar, porque él no podría. Él se atormentaría en auto culpa como siempre, sólo que ahora tenía una más grande a la que enfrentar a solas, también como siempre.

"Aléjate de ahí".

Tony se giró para ver a Steve y sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Te recuerdo que esta es mi torre, mi casa, puedo estar donde yo quiera".

"Déjalo en paz, Anthony. Tú no lo viste deshacerse en llanto por tu culpa. Ya le arruinaste la vida, no lo incrementes más".

Eso paralizó a Tony. Había arruinado otra vida. Claro, era la única conclusión a la que se podía llegar a estas alturas.

"Duerme bien, Steve. Si es que planeas sólo dormir con tu chico perdido".

Steve apretó los puños y se obligó a callarse mientras miraba marcharse a Tony a su habitación.

* * *

Bruce había caído dormido en la cómoda cama, Natasha todavía no. El cielo se había aclarado y las luces de la ciudad se colaban por las cortinas semicorridas. Ella no tenía tanto sueño y cansancio, acostumbrada a estar alerta durante las madrugadas. Velaría el sueño de Bruce, ya habría tiempo para que ella descansara de verdad. Las pesadillas eran recurrentes en su amigo, y suponía que después de esto lo serían más. La necesitaba.

Steve se acomodó en el sillón de su habitación viendo dormir a Bucky en su cama. Su futuro se veía esperanzador ahora que lo había encontrado. Y no le importaba que no recordara su relación y cuánto lo había amado y aún lo amaba. Él lo haría recordar, o lo volvería a conquistar.

Thor terminó de leer el expediente sintomático de Stark en su laptop. La apagó y se recostó con la intención de dormir. Pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos la imagen de Loki aparecía en su mente. Esos ojos tan expresivos, la sonrisa tan coqueta. Sus finos cabellos negros… su boca… su boca en su miembro. Thor gimió un poco y se vio en la necesidad de tocarse recordando esa boca. Murmuró el nombre de Loki mientras subía y bajaba su mano al mismo ritmo con el que Loki… Un mensaje en su celular le obligó a abrir los ojos. Maldijo y lo tomó para ver de quién era.

"Mierda", susurró al silencio y oscuridad de su habitación. Tendría que contestar el mensaje de Jane, su prometida.

Clint echó al bote de basura la botella de cerveza vacía. Su puntería seguía tan fina como siempre. Se rió un poco y luego volvió a acariciar la foto en sus manos. Bobbi se veía tan hermosa en esa foto con sus cabellos rubios y su boca carmín, sonriéndole a la cámara. A él. ¿Cuántos años? ¿Seis o siete? ¿Cuánto hacía que Bobbi había muerto y lo dejó con el corazón destrozado? Dormitó en el sillón de su sala y en su sueño inmediato apareció una cabellera imposiblemente pelirroja… La foto de Bobbi cayó de sus manos.

Loki estaba ya desesperado. Desesperado porque el idiota de Erik había caído en la cama del hotel con el brazo aprisionándolo. ¡Con mil demonios! Pesaba una tonelada. Y sus ronquidos iba a volverlo loco… ¡Banks lo mataría por no estar ya de vuelta en El Candil!

Tras el último intento de despertar a ese mastodonte (listo pero borracho) se dio por vencido. Erik era peso muerto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse un poquito para quedar de espaldas. Sus ojos se posaron en el equipaje de su captor. I love NY, rezaba la etiqueta chueca en la maleta. Eso frustró a Loki, porque pensaría en Nueva York, por lo tanto en Thor… mejor se dormía.

* * *

Gracias a:

**topacioyakut:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ü Me hablas bien bonito n.n

**Vane:** Bueno, realmente no me he pensando en introducir a personajes que hayan salido en los vengadores y las pelis de ellos, pero quien sabe mas adelante. Gracias por tu review!

**X-SweetNicotine-X:** Gracias! jejeje... me tiro al drama horriblemente, lo siento :P

**Jey Hamilton:** Si te extrañé aunque no lo creas! Sip me tarde horrores en actualizar pero pense que a lo mejor no era una historia muy interesante hasta que me convenci de que la subiria para aquellos a los que si les atraiga :P Asi que muchas gracias! Loki, supongo que aqui no es un villanazo, travieso nada más Ü Y Nat quiere mucho a Brucie :3 Y Tony... bueno, espero que no resulte tan cabron jajajaja. Bss!

**Landa:** Auch! Lamento haberte echo llorar u.u La historia de Nat... pronto!

Y a todos los que leen! Bss!


	7. Chapter 7

**OOO**

**OOO**

"Jarvis, cierra las cortinas."

Jarvis tomó el dispositivo a control remoto y la habitación volvió a una dolorosa penumbra. Dejó el dispositivo de nuevo en la mesita de noche y siguió acariciando los cabellos castaños de Tony. El millonario tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su fiel amigo (para él más allá de un simple mayordomo) y las piernas en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación. Jarvis estaba sentado en la cama. Habían adoptado esa posición muchas horas antes, y aunque él le hubiera insistido a Tony que se acostara en la cama no lo logró; pensó con mucho pesar que últimamente no lograba muchas cosas con Tony, por ejemplo sacarlo de ese espantoso hoyo depresivo en el que estaba.

"Deberías comer algo", susurró sin dejar sus caricias. "El doctor Odinson no llegará hasta después de medio día, puedes comer algo ligero ahora."

"No tengo hambre", musitó Tony mirando a la nada.

"Tony, te estás matando de la forma más cruel."

"Tienes razón", sonrió Tony. "Tal vez lo mejor sea lanzarme desde la terraza. ¿Te imaginas? Sería un rápido y gran final, los periódicos mostrarían las fotografías de mi cuerpo destrozado en la acera, bajo mi imperio…"

"Deja de decir estupideces", reprochó Jarvis.

"Ni para eso soy libre, ¿verdad? Tampoco para decidir si quiero seguir viviendo o no. O tal vez sí, tal vez podría escaparme de Odinson y sus agujas y sus exámenes y dejar que la mierda que tengo me mate lentamente…"

Jarvis tragó en seco y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan culpable. Era cierto que sospechaban que algo estaba afectado a Tony, pero ninguno había tomado aquello tan en serio. Lo único que había hecho era despedir a todos los domésticos de planta, menos a Happy, él quería sinceramente a Tony.

"En serio, J, me siento escoria. Steve cree que disfruto esto, que no me duele saber que está en mi propia casa compartiendo habitación con un… Cree que nunca me dolió que hablara de su amor pasado frente a mí, que así como yo acabé con esta relación con mi indiferencia él ayudó con su fantasma. Y ahora… y ahora está ese chico", Tony se interrumpió para reír un poco. "Es muy lindo, ¿sabes? Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi en ese asqueroso bar. ¿Ya lo viste, cierto? Tiene unos grandes ojos tristes, y unos rizos que invitan a pasar los dedos por ellos… Y sus labios… ¿Y yo que vi, J? Vi un cuerpo dispuesto a satisfacer mis necesidades. Te juro que no pensé en lastimarlo tanto… y él lloraba y a mi no me importó porque si yo sufro él también tenía que sufrir… Soy un hijo de puta, ¿verdad? La chica tiene razón, debió partirme la cara hasta que ya no fuera reconocible para mí mismo. Tendré que verlo, ¿sabes? Y no quiero. Tiene tanto miedo y yo… "

Jarvis detuvo sus caricias y levantó el mentón de Tony. Y el corazón se le partió. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de quién era como su hijo y a quién había cuidado como tal. ¡Qué fracaso! Porque Howard Stark le había pedido cuando Tony era solamente una bolita de carne salida de Maria Stark que si algún día ellos faltaban él le enseñara el camino correcto a Tony. ¿Y qué había hecho? Lo había alentado en sus travesuras más crueles, le había ensalzado sus caprichos. Tony no era malo, pero había demasiado rencor en su alma, uno que él, Jarvis, no había sabido sacar de raíz.

Limpió esas lágrimas con sus dedos y se incorporó de la cama sólo para sentarse junto a Tony en el suelo.

"¿Es difícil, J? ¿Es difícil pedir perdón? ¿Porque si no lo es entonces por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?"

"Porque primero tienes que perdonar tú."

"Tampoco puedo hacerlo", susurró Tony finalmente.

* * *

No perdía detalle de la forma curvada de aquellas pestañas rubias. La luz del amanecer que apenas se filtraba por las ventanas les daba puntos luminosos a ellas y a los cabellos cortos que apenas se habían despeinado durante la noche. Una ligera manta cubría el cuerpo hasta la cintura, teniendo como fondo la tela oscura del amplio sillón donde había pasado la noche.

Sus ojos recorrieron el resto de esa cara de agraciadas facciones y él sonrió de medio lado. Sí lo recordaba. En algún rincón de su mente estaba esa imagen de Steve dormido. Sólo que en sus recuerdos estropeados era a su lado. Fragmentos de un cristal que tenía que volver a unir para poder estar en paz y dar respuesta a la pregunta más inmediata ahora mismo: ¿Cuál era su relación con el otro?

Steve había dicho que había llorado sobre una tumba vacía. Se llora por un amigo, ¿cierto? Se llora por la pérdida de alguien a quien amas profundamente. Steve lo amaba y aunque no quisiera tenía que aceptar que era de manera romántica. Y entonces James se sintió mierda.

Porque él no podía corresponder al anhelo amoroso en esos ojos azules; lo que ahora le llenaba el corazón respecto al rubio era gratitud, no amor. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien después de tanto tiempo? Más aún cuando había pasado años con el vacío de su mente como único sentimiento; peor aún cuando él se había pasado todos esos años entregándose a la lujuria por dinero mientras que el otro se había hasta casado y tenía una vida hecha.

No quería decepcionar a Steve pero mucho menos darle falsas esperanzas en algo que posiblemente nunca iban a recuperar. Había demasiado tiempo de por medio, otras gentes. Stark por ejemplo, y en su memoria inmediata un montón de rostros y cuerpos sin nombre bajo su merced… Y entonces pensó en ese pasado junto a Steve. ¿Qué tenían juntos? ¿Una relación amorosa? ¿Habían tenido intimidad? ¿Sus manos había recorrido ese cuerpo bien formado, sus labios había besado esos labios…? ¿Quién…?

"Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?"

El corazón de James comenzó a palpitar un poco más rápido. La cara soñolienta de Steve era maravillosa, como si la hubiera admirado ya un montón de veces. Mintió y asintió sobre la almohada.

"Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Ir con el Coronel Fury es el primer paso", le instruyó Steve poniéndose de pie para estirarse.

Y James no perdió detalle de ese cuerpo.

* * *

Dio una espectacular mordida a su emparedado y atravesó sin mucha delicadeza la desvencijada puerta de su despacho en un viejo edificio de Queens. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero.

"¿Qué noticias me tienes, Phil?", preguntó Clint sorbiendo ahora en un vaso de plástico su café express.

Phil Coulson levantó la vista de su computador con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh! Tuve un estupendo fin de semana y una noche maravillosa clavado en este asiento, gracias por preguntar", fue la respuesta del único socio de Clint. El único en quien confiaba para los casos más peliagudos.

Clint dejó su portafolios en su respectivo escritorio y sonrió a su amigo.

"Te traje una rosquilla."

Phil hizo una mueca pero arrebató la bolsa de papel para sacar la rosquilla. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Barton para que éste leyera la información que había hackeado.

La expresión de Clint fue cambiando conforme iba leyendo.

"Uno de los grandes sucios secretos del Ejército… ¿Estás seguro de querer meterte en esto?", inquirió Phil mascando su rosquilla, sin dejar de observar el profundo ceño en la frente de Clint.

"¿Qué ubicación tiene actualmente Thadeuss Ross?"

"Es General de la Base Área Bolling, en Washington. Fue comandado ahí en 2011, después de su fracaso con el Proyecto Gamma al que supuestamente se le dio carpetazo. Bruce Banner no está en los archivos oficiales, pero en estos sí…", señaló la pantalla.

"¿Se menciona algo sobre Elizabeth Ross?"

"Paradero desconocido."

Clint asintió y siguió leyendo el archivo, mirando las fotografías y videos. Phil se puso de pie para tirar la bolsa y la servilleta una vez acabó con su rosquilla. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Clint éste le veía a él con la boca abierta.

"Sí. Experimentación ilegal con seres humanos. Bruce Banner fue una de las ratas de laboratorio, y por lo que dices, el único sobreviviente. Por eso Ross lo está cazando, su carrera y reputación se irán a la mierda si esto se sabe, además destaparás una cloaca que no creo que quieras destapar. Estamos hablando de algo muy grave."

Clint apretó los labios y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Se repuso casi enseguida parándose para tomar la chaqueta doblada que había puesto en el perchero.

"Quiero toda la información que puedas conseguir de Banner. Historial académico, médico, el número de zapatos que usa, todo", pidió Clint tomando el pomo para salir del despacho.

"Clint, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?", advirtió Phil.

"Tú también lo estarías si los conocieras", zanjó Clint antes de desaparecer.

Phil tardó un momento en procesar lo dicho por el otro. ¿Si _**los**_ conocieras?

* * *

Jane Foster tenía la boca abierta y las cejas muy juntas mientras pasaba las fotografías que su prometido había tomado con su celular. Thor, frente a ella en la cafetería del hospital, esperaba su reacción.

"¡Stark es un…!"

"Ya lo sé", suspiró Thor interrumpiéndola.

"¿¡Pero por qué no llevaste esto a la policía, Thor!? ¡Es violación y agravada!"

"Porque Stark está prácticamente amenazado de muerte y ahora también éste chico. Por eso te pedí que me ayudaras con los análisis, tú eres más apta en eso que yo. Según Steve y el investigador privado alguien intenta asesinar a Anthony, y no lo has visto últimamente, en serio se ve mal. Ayer se le cerró la garganta, es obviamente una toxina", explicó Thor sorbiendo su café.

"¿Y éste chico…?"

"Se llama Bruce. Está en la torre Stark para que le haga también los exámenes. En cuanto resolvamos esto esa evidencia irá a la policía".

Jane resopló negando con la cabeza.

"Así que por eso no supimos nada de ti durante el fin de semana."

"Sí. Para serte sincero mi intención era escaparme un par de días, pero todo se complicó y ya ves."

"Pues todo seguirá complicándose, porque tu madre sigue insistiendo con que debo viajar a Australia para los detalles de la boda", sonrió Jane con pena. Thor desvió la mirada y Jane le tomó una mano. "Sigo pensando que de todas las ideas locas que se te han pasado por la mente, ésta es la peor. Thor, algún día encontrarás a alguien de quién enamorarte, y no podemos seguir fingiendo ante tus padres y ante una sociedad a la que tú eres el que teme y no al revés."

"No quiero decepcionarlos…"

"¿Decepcionarlos? ¿Hola? Eres un gran médico, director de un Hospital reconocido en Manhattan, eres un gran hombre y un gran hijo. El hecho de que tengas otras preferencias no te va hacer menos ante nadie. Y no es justo que por ese absurdo temor no hagas una vida plena a lado de alguien que valga la pena."

"Tampoco es justo arrastrarte conmigo en esto, Jane. En serio lamento que esto se haya desbordado…"

"Oye, ¿de verdad crees que esto me afecta? Soy la envidia de medio Nueva York", sonrió Jane con el único afán de hacer sonreír también a Thor.

Y lo logró. El rubio sonrió y besó la mano que aprisionaba la suya. Amaba a Jane Foster, pero no como mujer. Si ella conociera a su padre y los terribles prejuicios que tenía... Por eso él había llegado a los Estados Unidos, para intentar ser libre. No lo había logrado, aún tenía miedo, y eso lo hacía sentirse patético.

"Bueno, cambiemos el tema", amplió su sonrisa Jane. "Si tienes listas las muestras de sangre y orina esta misma tarde podremos comenzar a analizarlas."

"Si tienes tiempo."

"Claro, pero igual no mucho. Se supone que Erik llegaría hoy para integrarse a Hyden, pero no ha dado señales de vida. Darcy conjeturó que seguramente debe estar hasta las manitas en algún lugar del Atlántico."

"Mientras sea en una isla y no en pleno mar abierto…", rió Thor.

* * *

Tenía la boca patosa y un horrible dolor de cabeza que le taladró las sienes apenas abrió los ojos. Y las náuseas… Gimió patéticamente y se giró en la cama. Los cabellos negros que se encontró de frente le hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¡Mierda! Se había llevado a una chica a la cama y ni siquiera lo recordaba. En serio debería pensar en dejar de beber de esa manera cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad.

"¡Arg! Haz el favor de ir a ducharte, ¿quieres? Apestas a alcohol y sudor."

Erik abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz masculina. ¡Ay, no! ¿Se había equivocado otra vez? Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama aunque todo le dio vueltas y giró sin delicadeza a… el chico que estaba echado a su lado.

"¿Loki?", inquirió cuando vio esa mueca de molestia. De pronto recordó entre nubes que se había topado con Loki la noche anterior. "Dime por favor que sólo platicamos como la vez anterior…", balbuceó mirándose el cuerpo para comprobar que sus ropas seguían en su lugar.

"No, no platicamos", sonrió Loki perversamente, incorporándose también mientras se alisaba el cabello.

"¿No… no platicamos? ¿En-entonces…?"

Y Loki comenzó a reír.

"¡Mírate, Erik! ¿Tanto asco te doy?"

"No digas tonterías, sabes que no. Es sólo que a mí me gustan las mujeres, es todo.", se indignó Erik. "¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí y por qué estás en mi cama?"

Loki se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón.

"Nos encontramos por casualidad fuera de la cantina del centro. Estabas cayéndote de borracho, así que te acompañé y luego, como el troglodita embotado de tequila que eres, me aplastaste y ya no me pude escapar."

"Oh… lo siento."

"No te disculpes. Dormí en un colchón suavecito, para variar. Conservaré ese detalle en mi memoria, porque como no llegué al bar Banks seguramente me castigará y si tengo suerte me quedaré en el suelo del almacén."

"¿Te castiga si no llegas?", inquirió Erik masajéandose las sienes, frunciendo el ceño.

Loki se encogió de hombros con una mueca de pena que conmovió a Erik.

"Entonces te devolveré el favor, te acompañaré de vuelta al bar y le explicaremos al viejo rabo verde que hiciste una visita a domicilio… bueno, a hotelicilio."

"Te lo agradezco, pero no funcionará. Nos tiene prohibido hacer visitas a… hotelicilio… cobra también por las habitaciones, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y entonces qué hacemos?", preguntó Erik.

Loki lo miró y vio la genuina preocupación en ese hombre. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por la actuación que estaba haciendo, aprovechándose de un buen y noble personaje como lo era Erik Selvig. Pero…

Se levantó de la cama y se acomodó las ropas arrugadas. Puso un gesto abatido y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación. Se giró antes para ver a Erik.

"No hay nada que hacer, Erik. Me condené, ya no importa…"

"Espera, Loki."

* * *

Pepper tragó el agua para pasar el par de pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza. Había decidido no quedarse en el penthouse aunque Jarvis se lo hubiera ofrecido. Por más que quisiera estar a lado de Tony ahora el turno de Jarvis. Se había asegurado sin embargo de pedirle a Steve la noche anterior que confirmara la asistencia de Sam a la torre para que hablara con Tony, y es que Steve parecía haber perdido todo interés en lo que pasaba con Tony ahora que tenía a su lado a ese chico que creía era James. Ella seguía sin convencerse de que fuera realmente Bucky. Como fuera, Steve estaba de lo más egoísta y aunque intentara ella misma convencerse de que el rubio también tenía sus problemas, le parecía injusto.

Meneó la cabeza y caminó hasta su oficina. Suspiró pensando que ella también tenía sus problemas, como el asegurarse de seguir manteniendo el imperio Stark intacto aún con todos los altibajos que se le habían venido encima desde el secuestro. Tony se había negado a seguir financiando la investigación armamentista y ello había significado una baja en las acciones y el rompimiento con la Armada. Y por supuesto, Tony no tenía ánimos para inventar nada más. Ella creía que la idea de la Energía Limpia era la respuesta, pero su amigo ni siquiera pisaba el taller si no era para crear robots que le sirvieran margaritas.

Iba a empujar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Obi. ¡Vaya! Al menos contaba con él. Para no interrumpirle se quedó en el umbral, se adentraría cuando el hombre dejara el teléfono.

"¿Ya lo descifraste, Justin? A que es lo más impresionante que has visto en tu vida. ¡Oh, vamos! Tú que te jactas de ser más inteligente que Anthony… ¿ahora resulta que no eres capaz de resolverlo? Esto nos hará ricos e Industrias Stark se irá al infierno junto con su dueño…"

Pepper ahogó un jadeo. ¿Justin? ¿Obadiah estaba hablando con Justin Hammer? No podía ser… ¡El USB! ¡Toda la maldita información de Energía Limpia estaba en el USB! _¿Por qué, Obi?_

Temblando, Pepper se giró y se encaminó al pasillo a paso rápido. Ni siquiera respondió el saludo de Christine, su secretaria, porque ya tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

"Rhodes, necesito tu ayuda", dijo al teléfono con la voz temblorosa.

Obadiah se interrumpió y dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó los tacones en el pasillo. Casi corrió a la puerta pero a la única que vio fue a la secretaria de Potts que refunfuñaba sobre jefes mal educados.

* * *

"Gracias, Jarvis", sonrió Steve cuando éste le sirvió el desayuno en el comedor.

Jarvis asintió y miró de reojo al chico de cabellos rizados que apenas si había tocado la comida con el tenedor, a la chica pelirroja que comía sin mucha educación y al chico de cabellos recogidos en una coleta que parecía asustado de estar ahí.

Había logrado que Tony durmiera en la cama por fin, y después tuvo una larga charla con Steve. Debía tratar a esos chicos como invitados. Jarvis se resignó a hacerlo, porque también comprendía que lo que había hecho Tony no era digno de aplaudirse, y se veía en la incomodidad de… Bruce, así era como se llamaba el chico. Era por eso también que Steve se había encargado de convencerlos de que desayunaran con él en el comedor, para no apartarlos, asegurándoles que Anthony no estaría presente.

"Joven Bruce, el doctor Odinson fue muy claro en su alimentación. Coma por favor."

Bruce le miró con una mueca, pero comenzó a comer el desayuno ligero que el médico había sugerido.

"Oye, ¿tienes más de esto?", inquirió la pelirroja enseñándole su plato casi vacío.

"Por supuesto, señorita", respondió Jarvis. Ella iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

La presencia de Steve era incómoda por donde se viera. Pero les hablaba casi condescendientemente. Les explicó que él se marcharía con James y que pronto arribarían Thor y Clint. Más tarde llegaría Sam Wilson, un gran amigo y psicoanalista, y que ya había concertado que hablara con Bruce.

Bruce apretó el tenedor en su mano. ¿Hablar con un psicoanalista? ¿Para qué? Pero no se atrevió a preguntar y Steve no dio más explicaciones.

Después del medio día Bruce ya estaban el la sala que se había acondicionado para hacer los exámenes. Thor estaba etiquetando su muestra de orina y ya tenía listas las agujas para la extracción de sangre.

Fue entonces que Stark hizo su aparición y el ambiente se tensó como siempre que el millonario hacia acto de presencia. Entregó su muestra de orina a Thor y éste la recibió señalándole un asiento y Tony lo tomó petulante, consciente de que era él contra todo el mundo, incluso contra Barton porque éste también le había dado la espalda al parecer, eso era lo que lograban unas buenas curvas, pensó desdeñosamente cuando lo vio mirar a la pelirroja fuera de la sala. Y entonces miró de nuevo a Bruce, que tenía el torso descubierto porque Thor había revisado su corazón, sus pulmones y presión.

Bruce le miró un momento, clavando los ojos marrones en los suyos. Indescifrables y hermosos. Pero pronto Bruce bajó la mirada y se movió de lado. Y entonces Tony sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando alcanzó a ver las marcas que sus propios dientes habían dejado en esa espalda; los moretones de intensa coloración y la manera en que el chico se contraía un poco en el asiento. Seguía adolorido.

Natasha se mordió el interior de una mejilla para no hacer un escándalo. Ella había sugerido que no se hiciera la extracción de sangre al mismo tiempo, pero Thor había argumentado que entre más pronto tuviera los resultados más pronto se acabaría esto. Barton estuvo de acuerdo y hasta Bruce, así que ella no pudo evitarlo. No quería que Bruce estuviera cerca de ese bastardo y sin embargo era inevitable. Ella y el detective esperaban fuera, y cuando Stark apareció lo miró horriblemente, cosa que ni siquiera inmutó al millonario.

Thor hizo su trabajo impecablemente, conectó la sonda primero en Anthony, con cuidado pero mecánicamente. Con Bruce en cambio lo hizo con delicadeza y le obsequió una sonrisa tranquilizadora que el chico correspondió. A Tony no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto y los miró entrecerrando los ojos. Lo dicho, como un jodido animalito que necesitaba unas cuantas caricias para mostrar entrega.

En un momento dado Thor atendió una llamada de su celular, así que les dio la espalda. Bruce se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Tony porque sentía su insondable mirada sobre él. Tony aprovechó y le mando un beso con una mueca burlona. Está vez Bruce le miró de lleno, con el ceño fruncido, y Tony lo consideró una victoria.

* * *

"Coronel Fury", saludó Steve en la oficina de su superior.

"Capitán Rogers. No creí verlo tan pronto, su brigada todavía está en descanso", respondió Nicholas J. Fury con media sonrisa, alzando la ceja sobre su único ojo.

"Necesito hablar con usted y solicitar su ayuda. Sobre el Sargento Barnes."

Fury alzó más la ceja.

"¿Encontró algo?", inquirió intentando mostrarse interesado. Sabía que Rogers seguía en la búsqueda de los restos de Barnes, era algo más bien personal y que él ya había dado por perdido prácticamente desde que se anunció la baja de Barnes. Por consideración a quién había sido un héroe en aquella guerra el caso seguía abierto, incluso aunque hubiera una tumba simbólica en el Cementerio Nacional.

Para su sorpresa, Steve sonrió ampliamente.

"Algo mejor que eso. Lo encontré a él", dijo y en un momento abrió la puerta de la oficina para pedirle a James que ingresara.

Fury frunció esta vez el ceño. El hombre a lado de Rogers le miraba asustado. La ropa de civil no era suya, obviamente, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta desentonaba con lo que debería ser un soldado.

"Coronel Fury, el Coronel Phillips solicita audiencia privada con usted…"

Los tres hombres miraron a Peggy Carter, agente especial de la Armada y mano derecha del Coronel Chester Phillips y, por supuesto, amiga de Steve. Ella se había interrumpido cuando vio a James, tiró los papeles que tenía en las manos y se las llevó a la boca.

"¿Bucky?", preguntó asombrada. "¡Oh, Dios! ¿Bucky, eres tú?"

Si Fury necesitaba una confirmación era esa. Margaret Carter había estado muy unida a Rogers y a Barnes.

"Será mejor que nos explique cómo sucedió esto, Capitán Rogers. Agente Carter, cualquier cosa que necesite el Coronel Phillips puede esperar."

James se dejó guiar por Steve para tomar asiento frente al escritorio y no vio venir el fuerte abrazo del que fue preso cuando la mujer se le abalanzó. Sin embargo para él también fue una confirmación de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

"Las muestras efusivas después, Peggy. James tiene una condición… seria", sonrió tristemente Steve.

Fury volvió a enarcar la ceja.

* * *

"¿Y bien?", inquirió Clint en la habitación de Bruce y Natasha. Estaba sentado en el sofá y ellos en la cama, Thor caminaba en círculos viendo la tablet de Barton.

"Ya le expliqué todo en Tórtola", comenzó Bruce sin mirar a nadie. "Betty me ayudó a escapar y la condené, eso es todo lo que sé… Y que Ross me matará en cuanto me atrape."

"¿Por esto te negaste a hablar con el psicoanalista?", preguntó entonces Thor. Parecía tranquilo, pero ahora todavía más suave al hablarle a Bruce.

"No tengo que hablar con un psicoanalista", refutó Bruce mirándolo ahora sí. "No perdí la razón…"

"No se trata de eso, Bruce. Puede ayudarte a superar esto y lo que acabas de pasar con Stark."

Bruce suspiró.

"¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en que fue una violación? No lo fue. Yo accedí a acostarme con él y además le robé, estamos a mano."

"¿Quieres en serio que te golpeé, verdad?", reprochó Natasha, pero Barton la miró y negó la cabeza.

Era obvio que Bruce estaba en negación y presionarlo ahora no sería adecuado. Thor también lo entendía y sólo apretó un hombro de Bruce. Fue comprensible entonces el por qué no huía del contacto físico de alguien más, ni se alteraba demasiado al estar cerca de Anthony. Para Bruce no era violación y punto; eso era positivo por un lado, pero no dejaba de ser un crimen por el que el millonario tenía que pagar.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que Tony lo estaba pagando ya.

"¿Comprendes que lo hiciste fue… abominable, cierto?"

Tony centró su mirada en Sam Wilson. Estaban en la sala, donde improvisaban terapias de emergencia, como las catalogaba Sam.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Wilson? Oh, sí, soy el Lucifer en la Tierra y ese chico un ángel al que…

"Tony, basta de tu sarcasmo. Conmigo no funciona y lo sabes."

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor deberías irte a terapiar al maniquí que tiene Steve por novio. ¿Ya te lo contó? Según él encontró a su amor perdido, y eso no es todo… Me encantará la cara que pondrá cuando le diga que es el tipo que Obadiah se llevó a la cama en Tórtola. Me pregunto quién se follará a quién."

"¿Podemos volver a tu situación?", inquirió Sam fastidiado. Era ya una lucha personal el lograr alguna vez que Tony se tomara esto en serio. De verdad quería ayudarlo.

Tony iba a contestar, pero Jarvis entró apresurado a la sala.

"Lo siento mucho, doctor Wilson. Tony, Happy llamó, ocurrió un asesinato en la la planta 100 y no puedo localizar a Pepper."

* * *

"Creo que lo más conveniente es que te quedes aquí a partir de ahora. Mañana comenzaran a hacerte otras pruebas y quiero llevarte a Brooklyn", sonrió Steve.

James miró a su alrededor, el lujo de ese departamento no era tan ostentoso como el del penthouse en la torre Stark, pero era refinado y amplio. Devolvió la mirada a Steve y asintió dejando las bolsas de compras que habían hecho.

Habían pasado muchas horas en West Point con el Coronel Fury, le habían sacado muestras de ADN a James por puro protocolo, así como exámenes físicos básicos. Cuando al fin terminaron con todo eso regresaron a Manhattan para comprarle ropa a James y algo de comida para el departamento. Era el de soltero de Steve.

El tiempo pasó mientras Bucky le contaba a Steve lo que recordaba y la razón por la que su brazo izquierdo no era del todo funcional. Su nervios se habían visto afectados aunque la reconstrucción había sido muy buena. Y entonces Steve comenzó a acariciar ese brazo y repasar las cicatrices. James se tensó un poco pero no rechazó el contacto, era extraño el cómo no sentía incomodidad si el rubio lo tocaba.

Y Steve no podía más. Se había controlado desde que lo vio, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, que estaban completamente solos… Se acercó lentamente y James entró como en un trance viendo los labios de Steve cada vez más cerca… tan cerca…

El primer contacto fue torpe, pero pronto se acoplaron uno al otro. Era como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes. Y seguramente así era. Steve pasó una mano por los largos cabellos de James, deshaciendo la coleta, ayudándose de su peso para recostarse encima del otro en el sofá. James no se estaba entregando plenamente, pero no rechazaba el beso y eso era más de lo que pudiera haber esperado. Las manos de Steve acariciaban todo a su paso, abrió las piernas de Bucky para colocarse en medio de ellas, bajó una mano hasta tocar una nalga… Y fue separado abruptamente.

James se levantó agitado, mirándolo con los ojos grises muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatas.

"No puedo", balbuceó.

Y Steve volvió a la dolorosa realidad. El que tenía enfrente no era su Bucky, todavía no. Asintió resignado y se levantó para abrazar al otro.

"Lo sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, que nunca dejé de amarte. Siempre guardé la esperanza, siempre."

James apretó los ojos y correspondió al fin al abrazo. Le gustaba tocar y sentirse tocado por el rubio. Pero no podía…

* * *

"¡Vaya! No hay nadie, en serio. Ni ese mayordomo estirado."

Bruce miró a Natasha desde el alféizar, al parecer había encontrado un rincón favorito en su lujosa prisión. Se encogió de hombros. Natasha tuvo una idea para sacar a Bruce de su horrible letargo.

"¿Quieres explorar un poco?"

"No..."

"¡Vamos, Bruce! Estoy aburrida". Bruce iba a decirle que viera la televisión, pero ella le estaba sonriendo. "A que no sabes lo que descubrí bajando las escaleras de emergencia… un laboratorio."

Y logró el interés de Bruce.

"¿En serio no hay nadie?"

"Ni un alma, te lo juro."

"Si Stark o el mayordomo nos descubren…"

"Pero no lo harán. Vamos, sé que te mueres por ver un laboratorio una vez más".

Y vaya que sí. Hacia cinco años que había dejado sus estudios por estar huyendo. Se mordió un labio pero finalmente se dejó arrastrar por Natasha. Como niños pequeños esperando ser descubiertos en una travesura, ambos bajaron hasta ese laboratorio. Ella encendió la luz y la fascinación cambió el rostro de Bruce por primera vez en días.

* * *

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Estaba en un avión rumbo a Nueva York. A su lado, Erik roncaba sonoramente. Loki todavía se estaba riendo por dentro del cómo había engañado no sólo al buen Selvig, también al idiota de Banks. ¡Era libre!

Le dio un codazo a Erik para despertarlo cuando la gente ya comenzaba a protestar por los sonoros ronquidos y por el ruido de su celular. El aludido parpadeó, se limpió el hilito de baba que tenía en la comisura de los labios y atendió la llamada.

"¡Hola, cariño! Ya estoy en el avión, no te preocupes. ¿Darcy está bien?… Ajá… Ajá… Oye, Jane, debo decirte algo, llevo conmigo a un nuevo hermanito para ti y Darcy."

Loki rodó los ojos sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla. ¡Un hermanito! Siguió escuchando la conversación de Erik sin prestarle atención de verdad, él sólo sabía que estaba rumbo a una nueva vida.

Thor sonrió cuando escuchó a Jane resoplar mientras colgaba su teléfono.

"¿No se ahogó tu padre?", preguntó divertido mientras tomaba una bebida energética, siempre lo hacía antes de entrar a quirófano, tenía una cirugía programada.

"Desafortunadamente no", rezongó ella. "Quiero decir, está bien al menos. Dice que nos traerá un nuevo hermanito a Darcy y a mí. Espero que esté hablando de un gatito o algo así."

"No te molestes con él, te dio un hogar y una loca pero genial hermana."

"Y lo amo, Thor, pero es demasiado… blandengue. A veces siento que mucha gente se aprovecha de él por eso", dijo Jane y volvió a mirar el microscopio dónde tenía las pruebas de sangre de Stark y Bruce.

"Jane… ¿te molestaría si invito a salir a un chico?"

Jane dejó el microscopio para ver asombrada a Thor, pero enseguida sonrió.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! ¿Lo conozco?"

"Es Bruce. Me gustaría que se distraiga un poco."

"Pues por mí no hay problema", amplió ella su sonrisa y volvió al microscopio. Pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Thor, ven aquí… Esto…"

"¿Qué pasa?", inquirió el rubio acercándose a ella y tomando su lugar para mirar por el aparato. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Es la muestra de Stark", dijo ella.

* * *

**OOO**

Muchas gracias a **Landa** (Sí, supongo que Thor se pudrirá de celos muy pronto xD), **Chupilca** (¡Gracias! Brucie en negación y Tony intentando que nada le afecte, es para darles un buen golpe a ambos... bueno, más a Tony xD), **Vaccea** (¡Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a mi fic! Intento no poner demasiado vulnerable a Bruce, aunque con lo que lo hago sufrir u.u).

Y a todos los que ponen favoritos y alertas. Mil gracias Ü

Me encantaría poner de una vez todo lo que pasa y darle más atención a Clint y Nat, pero termino escribiendo un montón y creo que se pasan de largos mis capítulos. Pero todos tendrán su momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony miraba desde una ventana hacia la salida de emergencia -que últimamente nadie ocupaba- el cuerpo que ya era trasladado en la ambulancia. Agradeció no tener el cargo de Director de su empresa en esos momentos, no tenía ganas ni armas para enfrentar a la familia de Catherine. Y además estaba muy asustado. Por la forma en que Jarvis le había anunciado sobre un asesinato pensó que Pepper… ¡No! No podría haber soportado que se la quitaran a ella.

Sin embargo esto le daba otra perspectiva al asunto. Quien fuera el que hizo esto comenzaba a actuar más directamente; no dudaba que el siguiente fuera alguien más cercano a él. Catherine todavía respiraba pero su situación era grave. Los paramédicos habían logrado hacer que su corazón volviera a latir y la primera conclusión fue un envenamiento masivo que provocó la falla cardíaca.

"Vamos", musitó Jarvis aún más nervioso que él mismo. "No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Happy se encargara del resto hasta que Virginia llegue".

"Señor Stark, necesitaremos la presencia de la señorita Potts para declarar. Y probablemente usted también sea requerido".

Tony se giró a la mujer de rostro serio aunque de bellas facciones. Maria Hill era famosa en Nueva York por ser una de las Agentes de Policía más duras. Tony hubiese preferido que Happy no hubiera llamado a la policía porque eso entorpecería la investigación de Barton, pero entendió la urgencia de su jefe de seguridad. Era su deber y ya no había nada qué hacer.

"Esto puede ser una agresión directa contra ella o contra usted, un mensaje. ¿Industrias Stark tiene enemigos potenciales?", inquirió de nuevo Hill.

Tony resopló.

"¿Usted cree que podemos tener enemigos siendo una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial y el haber dejado la industria armamentista? ¿No fue acaso su moderna pistola hecha en Industrias Stark?", cuestionó con total ironía. "Mande el citatorio y ambos estaremos ahí".

Maria Hill entrecerró los ojos y los dejó ir.

* * *

"No es un laboratorio, Nat", musitó Bruce sin atreverse a tocar nada pero mirando fascinado a su alrededor.

"¿Ah, no? Recuerdo haber usado uno de estos en la escuela", dijo ella con un matraz en la mano. Bruce se apresuró a quitarlo de sus manos y dejarlo en la mesilla de trabajo.

"Esto es más que un laboratorio. Mira esto… es… tecnología de punta. ¿Ves? Son pantallas holográficas… creo que sólo vi una en mi vida, hace muchos años, y no era tan sofisticada como estas. ¿Ves esto? Son piezas de ingeniería mecatrónica. Por supuesto, Stark es ingeniero… y esto… es…"

Bruce se interrumpió cuando al señalar un montón de chatarra ésta cobró vida. Ambos se hicieron hacia atrás cuando un brazo robótico emergió del montón y abrió y cerró las pinzas que fungían como 'mano'.

"Es increíble", susurró Bruce con una sonrisa. Natasha se posicionó detrás de él, que a ella le daban repelús ese tipo de cosas no humanas. Sin embargo valía la pena ver sonreír a Bruce de esa manera.

Entonces el robot señaló con sus pinzas a una esquina. Ambos voltearon a ver, se trataba de un mini bar, era como si el robot les estuviera ofreciendo un trago, Bruce comenzaba a ampliar su sonrisa, pero entonces descubrieron una luz roja parpadeando en un extraño panel de control. 'Alerta de Intrusos' se leía bajo él. Bruce y Natasha tragaron en seco, se miraron y decidieron que ya habían tentando demasiado a la suerte. La chica se apresuró a apagar la luz y subieron las escaleras rápidamente, pero Bruce se estrelló en su espalda cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente.

"Nos van a descubrir…", gimió Bruce cuando ella señaló hacia la rendija que había en la puerta. Las voces se escuchaban perfectamente desde ahí. Le instó a callarse y le abrazó para amortiguar un poco el miedo.

"No podemos salir todavía, esperaremos hasta que no haya moros en la costa", susurró ella y Bruce sólo se mordió los labios. Ella acomodó a Bruce de tal modo que no viera al tipo de raza negra que había entrado con Barton y Potts, vestía un traje del Ejército. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el de Bruce le miró preocupada. "Tienes fiebre", musitó en un susurro.

**ooo**

"Tenía razón, Agente Barton". La voz de Pepper sonaba bastante alterada, se abrazaba a sí misma y no fue hasta que James Rhodes pasó un brazo por sus hombros cuando finalmente soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones. "¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! ¡Pensé que sus investigaciones estaban mal y ahora…! ¡Oh, pobre Catherine! ¿Qué le voy a decir a su familia?… ¿Dónde está Tony? ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí si Stane está cerca…!

"Tranquilícese y tome esto", le dijo Phil Coulson entregándole una pequeña licorera que sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco. "Clint ya se comunicó con el señor Stark y viene en camino de regreso."

"Gracias". Fue Rhodey el que contestó y casi obligó a Pepper a dar un trago.

"Será mejor que tome las cosas con calma, señorita Potts", habló por fin Clint. "Lamento profundamente lo de la chica porque esto pudo haberse evitado si ustedes no hubieran descartado mi hipótesis sobre Obadiah Stane. Confiaron demasiado en él."

"¿Cómo diablos pretendía que no confiara en Obadiah? ¡Ha sido un gran apoyo para Tony desde que Howard y Maria murieron! ¡Apoyó siempre a Tony en todo lo que emprendía para Industrias Stark! ¡Él…!"

"Él planeó el secuestro e intenta acabar con Tony y con sus negocios. Acéptalo de una vez", la acalló Rhodey.

Ella gimió y dio otro trago a la licorera y tembló de pies a cabeza.

"Necesito su permiso para interferir las llamadas de la oficina tanto de Stane como de la suya, señorita Potts. Justin Hammer es el principal sospechoso de complicidad. Si tenemos eso lo tenemos a él".

"¡¿Y por qué no demonios hablamos de una vez a la policía para arrestar a esa inmunda rata y que toda esta porquería se acabe ya?!", exclamó Pepper.

"Porque necesito pruebas. Si Stane se da cuenta de que ya lo descubrimos se verá acorralado. No le tembló la mano para intentar asesinar a alguien inocente y no sabemos hasta que punto ha infiltrado información de Industrias Stark a Empresas Hammer. Tal vez él no fue el agresor directo de su secretaria, señorita Potts, y si es así entonces tiene más cómplices en su propia oficina. Anthony Stark es ahora mismo más vulnerable que nunca", respondió Barton en tono alto pero no alterado. Miró entonces a Coulson. "¿Te importaría comunicarte con Hill? Si en algo tiene razón la señorita Potts es que ahora es necesario involucrar a la policía. Hazlo a nuestro modo".

"Todavía está en el edificio", asintió Phil y antes de marcharse miró a Pepper con una mueca de disculpa.

Rhodes suspiró profundamente e instó a Pepper a sentarse en el sofá, él también un poco desesperado por ver que Tony estuviera a salvo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Tony y Jarvis aparecieron en el penthouse y Pepper no tardó en correr a abrazar a su amigo. Esta vez Tony ni siquiera dudó, se fundió con Pepper mientras ella sollozaba de impotencia y él temblaba de terror. Rodhey se dio el lujo de apretar un hombro de Tony y correspondió a la leve sonrisa nerviosa de su mejor amigo. Era triste el que pudiera ver de nuevo a su amigo en esos ojos sólo en circunstancias como ésta.

"Iré a preparar té", musitó Jarvis.

Bruce se tensó cuando vio al mayordomo acercarse. Natasha lo apretó un poco más y se alejaron de la puerta del laboratorio. Por supuesto, Jarvis vio la lucecilla de intrusos encenderse y apagarse; con un suspiro tenso se dirigió al laboratorio. Tony no se había tomado la molestia de tener bajo código el acceso. No debieron dejar solos a esos chicos, pero no hubo opción.

Cuando bajó las escalinata pensó que los encontraría con las manos en la masa, tal vez jugando con las cosas de Tony y haciendo tonterías. Sin embargo se quedó un momento paralizado cuando vio a la chica abrazar al chico como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"Tiene fiebre", dijo Natasha diligentemente en cuanto vio al mayordomo. "Creí que podría encontrar algo aquí para bajársela. No había nadie y…".

"Está bien. Pero este no es sitio para ustedes, vamos arriba. Le daré un antipirético y si es necesario llamaré al doctor Odinson".

Bruce iba a decir algo pero Natasha casi le pellizca el brazo. Fue inevitable que tuvieran que pasar por la sala y fueran vistos por todo el mundo. El jadeo de Bruce cuando vio a Rhodes llamó la atención de todos. Natasha maldijo para sus adentros. El coronel les miró con el ceño fruncido, gesto que se repitió en Barton.

"Vayan a su habitación, les llevaré el medicamento", les instó Jarvis. Estaba convencido de que no era buena idea tener a Tony en el mismo sitio que Bruce.

"¿Medicamento para qué?", preguntó entonces Tony.

Bruce le miró y vio algo distinto en ese hombre, como si sus facciones se hubieran suavizado. El destello de preocupación en los ojos chocolate lo descolocaron un poco, pero entonces miró de reojo al soldado y las piernas le temblaron.

Fue Barton el que se acercó a ellos y tocó la frente de Bruce, de paso tapando la vista hacia el coronel Rhodes.

"Fiebre. Espero que el doctor Odinson tenga muy pronto los resultados. Vamos, te ayudo Natasha", dijo dándoles una mirada significativa.

Bruce no se sentía mal para nada. Sí, tenía calor, pero sentía más miedo y se apresuró a abandonar la sala con Nat y el agente Barton. Miró de reojo al soldado (para él cualquiera que vistiera uniforme era un soldado).

Tony los siguió con la mirada y vio otra vez el miedo en los ojos de Bruce. Pero no era por él, era por Rhodes. ¿Por qué…?

"¿Tú estás bien, Tony?"

La voz de Pepper lo distrajo un segundo. Asintió despreocupadamente y analizó la situación. No era la primera vez que el chico se reducía a un manojo de nervios por tener cerca de alguien con uniforme militar. Recordó la escena en el Aeropuerto. Bruce tenía miedo del Ejército. Tenía que averiguar por qué. También quería saber qué había pasado con la infortunada secretaria de Pepper.

"Lo descubrimos, Tony", balbuceó Virginia y tragó en seco. "Barton tenía razón, es Obadiah".

* * *

Se mordía los labios para intentar frenar la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que quería escaparsele. Pero tenía que ser prudente todavía y más aún, ver realmente a qué lugar había llegado y qué tan hostil sería el nuevo terreno. Erik le había dicho que se instalarían en el departamento de sus hijas. Bueno, no eran en realidad sus hijas. Al parecer Erik ya había dado muestras de una gran caridad antes y él no era el primero al que acogía. Jane era la mayor y era Jefa de Laboratorios de un hospital en Manhattan. Darcy tenía veinticinco, como él, y era aspirante a periodista y casi nunca estaba en casa porque era -en palabras de Erik- una loca sin remedio, pero maravillosa. Ambas habían llegado a la vida de Erik en circunstancias difíciles y ahora los tres eran una familia. Bueno, los cuatro si se contaba a sí mismo.

Loki tenía sus planes ya hechos sin embargo. Aceptaría por lo pronto todo lo que Erik pudiera darle y si eso tendría como pago el convivir con él y con sus hijas postizas podría hacerlo. Le gustaba la gente y le gustaba aprender. Erik era más que conveniente ahora. Le había dicho que podría inscribirlo en la escuela a la que asistía Darcy, que no era una escuela como tal, sino como una especie de carreras cortas para personas que no pudieron hacer carreras normales en universidades normales. A pesar de lo que él mismo pensaba de sí la verdad era que todavía era muy joven. Pasó muchos años encerrado en un mundo sórdido y ahora mismo era como si la luz cediera paso a la oscuridad.

Erik también estuvo de acuerdo en no decir nada sobre su reciente trabajo abandonado. Loki encontró que frente a un hombre intachable como Erik era vergonzoso tener una hoja de vida que sólo involucraba sexo; no quería el rechazo de esas chicas si se enteraban de su 'profesión', y era más que nada por respeto a Erik y la oportunidad que le estaba brindando aún sin conocerlo bien.

Erik Selvig pasaba una mano por su hombro cada vez que Loki sonreía tímidamente ante lo que veía. Viviría en Sugar Hill, al este de Manhattan y todo era como sacado de una película de los 50's. Totalmente diferente a la humedad pegajosa de Tórtola. Era como en sus novelas favoritas; barrio tranquilo, algunos pubs que no tenía nada qué ver con El Candil, jardines y casitas bien cuidadas y condominios antiguos pero lujosos a primera vista. Y lo mejor: se respiraba libertad en cada esquina.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un condominio grande pintado de blanco y de estructura clásica. Al menos así lo percibió el pelinegro por las revistas que leía una y otra vez, soñando con una vida así. Erik cargó su maleta y Loki la propia, y al fin la sonrisa se escapó sin más.

No había elevador, pero a Loki no podía importarle menos subir a pie los tres pisos hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de macetas con plantas de sombra. La luces artificiales eran cálidas y le daban una atmósfera elegante al edificio. Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y olía a tierra mojada, no a sal ni a sol que el chico ya tenía impregnados en la piel y que ya comenzaba a odiar.

Erik no tocó la puerta frente a la que se detuvieron, tampoco sacó un juego de llaves, simplemente silbó y en un instante el ruido de pasos apresurados se escucharon dentro del apartamento. La puerta de abrió y Loki sólo pudo ver una mata de cabellos largos y oscuros que taparon la figura de Erik. El remolino que asaltó a su salvador resultó ser una chica que se colgó como koala al hombre.

"¡También me alegró de verte, cariño!", exclamó Erik con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla y luego se bajó sólo para darle un puñetazo a Erik en el hombro.

"¡Eres un cretino! Jane ya estaba planeando buscarte en las morgues de todas las islas del Atlántico. ¡Dijiste que llegarías ayer!"

Loki alzó una ceja sin perder detalle de la forma en que aquellos dos interactuaban. Esa chica, que debía ser Darcy, le cayó bien de inmediato.

"¡Lo siento! Tuve cosas que hacer, cosas muy importantes", exclamó Erik y dio un paso atrás para evitar otro golpe de su 'pequeña'.

"¿Qué es más importante que nosotras?", refutó ella cruzándose de brazos. Las gafas que llevaba la hacían parecer más desequilibrada de lo que Loki ya se imaginaba que era.

"Yo diría que es importante a la par de ustedes. Él es Loki".

Y la chica le miró de arriba bajo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Luego sonrió y comenzó a reír.

"Y Jane todavía tiene la esperanza de que traerías un gatito", le dijo al hombre, enseguida se adelantó al pelinegro y alzó una mano para estrechársela. "Yo soy Darcy, bienvenido a la familia Loki. Por cierto, tu nombre es genial… Espera, ¡tienes unos ojos espectaculares!…"

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder al saludo, una vez que Loki tomó su mano la chica lo jaló hacia el departamento y le habló tanto y tan rápido que lo aturdió.

Erik suspiró negando con la cabeza y se resignó a tomar las dos maletas para entrar a su hogar. Darcy había sido pan comido aunque no podía esperar lo mismo de la seria y analítica Jane. Pero suponía que valdría la pena; siempre valía la pena volver al redil a quien lo necesitaba.

* * *

Jane se paseaba de un lado al otro en el piso de quirófanos, esperando impaciente por Thor. Era una sencilla cirugía de extracción de vesícula y seguramente a su prometido no le tomaría mucho tiempo; sin embargo el rubio era extremadamente profesional y cuidadoso con todos sus pacientes. Aunque tal vez esto era más urgente. Se había pasado toda la tarde investigando la extraña reacción en las muestras de Stark y lo que encontró fue desconcertante. Pero no tanto como en las muestras de Bruce. Había algo sumamente raro en ese chico y los pocos antecedentes que tenía sobre esa particularidad estaban muy lejos de ser alentadoras. A Jane le sentaba mal el simple hecho de la situación de Bruce, incluso de Stark que ya había tenido suficiente con un horrible secuestro (aunque seguía pensando que era un cretino miserable), pero sobre todo Thor… Si por alguna razón el rubio se sentía atraído a Bruce, entonces tendrían que actuar ya para intentar curarlo.

Después de interminables minutos el equipo de Thor salió de quirófano y los enfermeros trasladaron al paciente. Rodando los ojos y murmurando sobre médicos extra preocupados, Jane se internó al área de limpieza y al fin halló a Thor lavando sus manos.

"¿Encontraste algo?", inquirió él inmediatamente al verla.

"Hay rastros de la toxina original en las células de Stark: Uranio 235, casi indetectable incluso en una autopsia, de hecho nula en la orina. Quién lo ha estado envenenando sabe bien lo que hace".

"El uranio no reacciona así a las células humanas….", refutó Thor arrugando más la frente.

"Lo sé. Hay otro tipo de radiación y viene directamente de la sangre de Bruce…"

"Radiación gamma", asintió Thor.

"Sí. Está homogeneizada y por eso ese muchacho no está muerto. ¿Cómo supiste…?"

Thor suspiró y se llevó la toalla con la que había estado secando sus manos a su rostro. Enseguida la miró con tristeza.

"Experimentaron con él hace unos años. Vi los archivos, Jane. Lo torturaron".

Jane alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca. Luego la cerró en confusión. Meneó finalmente la cabeza para despejarse.

"Pues Stark tiene suerte. La radiación gamma está desacelerando el proceso destructivo del uranio. Puedo hacer un antídoto de la misma sangre de Bruce, evitarle la exposición directa a los gamma y Stark estará curado totalmente en poco tiempo. Sin embargo lo de Bruce será más complicado".

"Entiendo. El uranio está también en sus células, seguramente la sangre y el semen. Tuvo un shock primario que debilitó todo su sistema inmunológico, por eso la infección tan fuerte", razonó Thor recordando en qué circunstancias conoció a Bruce. "¿Entonces por qué la radiación gamma no está combatiendo la toxina?"

"Es lo que quiero averiguar", suspiró Jane. "Creo que sus glóbulos blancos no están reconociendo la toxina como un enemigo y si finalmente se mezclan…"

"Bruce estará muerto".

Jane asintió. Thor lanzó sin delicadeza la toalla en el fregadero y casi lo oyó gruñir.

"¿En verdad te gusta o sólo sientes lástima por él?", preguntó Jane casi en un susurro.

"Estoy enojado, Jane. Muy enojado. Sufrió con lo que le hizo el Ejército, en sus ojos está todo ese sufrimiento. Y luego aparece Stark en su vida y mira lo que le hace… y ahora esto. Sólo estoy muy enojado".

Jane no respondió enseguida. Thor no había contestado a su pregunta directamente, pero la respuesta era más inclinada a lo segundo. Mejor dicho, a la protección.

* * *

"Gracias", dijo Bruce tomando la píldora que Jarvis le había llevado para bajar la fiebre, después de medir su temperatura que resultó en solamente un par de grados arriba de lo normal.

Jarvis asintió y miró a Natasha.

"Será mejor que no vuelvan a bajar al área de trabajo del Anthony. Hay cosas y material peligroso. Hoy hubo una situación inesperada, pero no volverá a ocurrir que no haya nadie en el penthouse. Si necesitan algo háganmelo saber", declaró antes de marcharse.

"¿Área de trabajo?", inquirió Clint una vez que Jarvis cerró la puerta.

"Estaba aburrida y Bruce deprimido. Le gustan los laboratorios", contestó Natasha encogiéndose de hombros.

"Qué está pasando, Agente Barton? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente con Stark? ¿Y el tipo del Ejército…?"

"Es el coronel James Rhodes. Sí, pertenece a la Fuerza Aérea pero está aquí solamente por solidaridad. Es un buen amigo de Stark y Potts por lo que he escuchado", respondió Clint y se sentó en la salita de la habitación, a poca distancia de Bruce. "Intentaron asesinar a la secretaria de Potts. Descubrimos por fin a quién ha estado intentando asesinar al señor Stark".

"¿El tipo que estaba con él en Tórtola?"

Clint parpadeó mirando a Natasha. Bueno, tal vez había escuchado la conversación previa en la sala. Asintió.

"Era obvio. El tipo ni siquiera se inmutó al saber que su supuesto amigo está enfermo, sólo quería el dichoso USB".

Esta vez Clint alzó una ceja y sonrió con una mueca satisfecha.

"Eres muy inteligente"

"Sólo sé observar", dijo ella con la misma sonrisa.

"Eres muy lista, Nat", terció Bruce ya tranquilo y sintiendo que estaba haciendo el mal tercio. Era obvio que había atracción entre Barton y su amiga. "Usaste la excusa de mi fiebre para que no nos descubrieran husmeado por ahí".

"Así que una chica inteligente y que sabe pensar rápido. Vaya joyas ustedes dos, ¿verdad Dr. Banner?".

"No logré doctorarme…", murmuró Bruce desviando la mirada.

"Pero eso no te quita ser un genio", sonrió Clint. "Como sea, Stane ya está dando muestras de su traición así que lo más probable es que este asunto se resuelva pronto. Así que debemos apresurarnos también con tu asunto, Bruce. Ross está en Washington y hasta ahora sigue sin tener idea de tu paradero y así debe seguir. Phil, mi socio, está haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir las pruebas que terminarán evidenciando a Ross y cuando eso suceda quedarás libre".

"No estoy tan seguro… las cosas que sé y las que me hicieron. Quizás el Ejército quiera seguir experimentando…"

"Es una mancha en el curricular del Ejército. Fue ilegal y estoy seguro que el Estado no querrá exponer esto a la opinión pública".

Bruce sonrió con sarcasmo pero Clint lo pasó por alto.

"Debo volver a la sala. Tampoco sería conveniente que se supiera lo que tenemos entre nosotros y el doc. Odinson", aseveró Clint levantándose. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. "¿Natasha?". La pelirroja se acercó a él. "Si te sientes aburrida quizá quieras dar un paseo por la ciudad. Algo rápido pero que evitará que explotes", le dijo en un susurro mirándola directamente.

"¿Y Bruce?", inquirió ella. "No voy a dejarlo aquí solo".

"Estaba hablando de los dos. Puedo llevarlos a comer algo afuera o visitar Central Park".

"Esto estaría bien", accedió ella fingiendo indiferencia. Se sintió un tanto molesta por pensar que Barton la estaba invitando solamente a ella.

"Llamaré mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo".

Cuando Natasha volvió a sentarse en la salita junto a Bruce lo descubrió sonriéndole.

"¿Te invitó a salir? Porque tu rubor me dice eso".

"Nos invitó a los dos. Quiere llevarnos a Central Park".

"¿Quieres ir?", preguntó Bruce bajando el tono de voz.

"Sólo si tú quieres".

"Por mí está bien. Tienes razón, esto es un poco aburrido. Pero no quiero hacer mal tercio".

"¿Sigues pensando que me gusta Barton?", cuestionó Natasha buscando el control remoto.

"Sigo pensando que tú le gustas a él, chica inteligente".

"Sí, claro. Le seguiré gustando cuando sepa que no sólo servía mesas en El Candil", dijo ella con amargura y finalmente prendió la televisión.

"Todos tenemos un pasado, Nat. El asunto es superarlo".

"Yo puedo superarlo, Bruce. Pero quizás él no. A ningún hombre le gusta una mujer que estuvo en la cama con muchos por dinero".

"No lo sabrás si no lo conoces".

Natasha miró a Bruce con una mueca que decía '¿Estás bromeando, verdad?'. Resopló y volvió su atención a la televisión. Bruce podría haber sido lastimado de muchas maneras pero seguía teniendo fe en la gente… al menos en alguna gente. Ella ya no.

"¿Crees que Stark vaya a estar bien?"

La pregunta descolocó a Natasha que solamente se movió para recibir a Bruce en su regazo.

"Por mí que se muera", dijo ella desdeñosamente.

"Estaba asustado".

"¿Y desde cuándo te preocupaba lo que pueda sentir ese hijo de puta?"

"Sé lo que es temer por tu vida. Estar al filo y tener la certeza de que un solo paso adelante te llevará al abismo".

Natasha tenía muchos argumentos para regañar a Bruce por tener tal empatía repentina por Stark, pero no quería discutir con él. Se limitó a acariciar los rizos de su amigo y comprobar que la fiebre desapareciera por completo.

* * *

Había sido llamado por Pepper para informarle lo sucedido y se vio obligado a dejar a Bucky en su apartamento. Steve mantenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y sin evitarlo se quedó mirando su propia imagen reflejada en las puertas del ascensor.

Se veía cansado. No era un hombre vanidoso pero tenía que reconocer que su aspecto había cambiado considerablemente desde sus días de adolescente alfeñique. Aquellos días cuando su único mundo era Bucky. Cuando ambos entraron al Ejército sus vidas cambiaron por completo en todos aspectos. Con un suspiro recordó cuando vio por primera vez a Anthony Stark en persona. Era un hombre muy atractivo, lleno de vida y lo que más le había gustado fue el brillo en esos ojos color chocolate tan perfectos. Con el paso del tiempo ese brillo que se había perdido, y ni que decir después del secuestro. Anthony era ahora una sombra de lo que había sido.

La culpa se instaló otra vez en el pecho del rubio. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de la decadencia de su marido? Simplemente en los últimos meses había adelgazado, las ojeras bajo los ojos eran evidentes y toda la candidez que alguna vez presumió se había esfumado. Él pensaba que era debido a que Tony se negaba a dejar el taller e indudablemente le molestaba profundamente el que Tony siempre estuviera a la defensiva o tan borracho que no podía hilvanar un frase coherente. Qué iluso había sido pensando que Sam podría sacar a flote un poco de aquél viejo Anthony Stark. Y qué egoísta ahora mismo, porque Tony estaba en la cuerda floja y él se había mostrado tan indiferente a ello.

Cuando al fin vio la sala del penthouse tres pares de ojos se volvieron inmediatamente hasta él. Los de Pepper esperanzados, los de Jim Rhodes expectantes… y los de Tony tan apagados. Steve se armó de valor y caminó resueltamente hasta su marido (porque todavía estaban unidos aunque fuera por un papel), no habló ni saludo a nadie; tomó un brazo de Tony para levantarlo y sintió con pena cómo el otro pareció querer zafarse de su agarre, pero Steve lo abrazó. Lo pegó a su pecho y obvió la primaria hostilidad de Tony; acarició sus cabellos y bajó el rostro hasta pegar su boca a la oreja del otro.

"No vas a morir. No voy a permitir que mueras", susurró apretando más el cuerpo que ahora sentía más febril después de meses sin un verdadero contacto físico entre ellos.

Tony, que de repente se había asustado por el fuerte agarre del rubio, sucumbió a la promesa tácita. Se relajó en los brazos de Steve y se forzó a olvidar por un momento todo. Se forzó a no hacerle caso al aroma de otro cuerpo en el de su marido. Se forzó a obviar que ya no se amaban. Y se dejó hacer, sin máscaras y sin pretensiones. Porque su vida era un asco, él era un asco. Y ahora se sumaba la traición de Obi que sin admitirlo terminó por devastarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, sin ver cómo Pepper y Rhodey se alejaban para darles privacidad. Pepper, a pesar de todo, aún tenía la esperanza de que Steve y Tony recuperaran su matrimonio; ella y Rhodey había sido testigos de cómo Tony necesitaba desesperadamete ese tipo de amor, lamentablemente no lo encontró en Steve. Sólo era un vaga esperanza, pero lo era.

Bruce giró el rostro hacia el pasillo para comprobar que Nat no lo hubiera seguido. Al fin ella había sucumbido al tremendo desgaste físico de los últimos días y se quedó dormida profundamente. Él había salido de la habitación para ver si escuchaba un poco más de lo que pasaba con Stark porque ahora, sin que lo quisiera o pretendiera, su vida dependía del millonario. Volvió su mirada a la sala y se mordió los labios. No esperaba ver esa escena, no esperaba ver tal vulnerabilidad en el hombre que lo había tratado a él como basura. Natasha decía que todos los ricos eran idiotas petulantes que todo lo tenían o lo compraban. La imagen de Stark aferrándose a su marido como un niño tan indefenso le decía que no era así. Había cosas que el dinero no podía comprar, y la paz mental era una de ellas.

Cuando vio al mayordomo bajar la intensidad de las luces en la sala, volvió rápidamente a la habitación. De pronto vio doble, se detuvo para respirar y recargarse en la pared del pasillo; se llevó una mano a la frente sólo para comprobar que la fiebre había regresado. Tal vez el dinero tampoco podría comprar la salud en este caso. Qué irónico, tal vez había vuelto a los Estados Unidos solamente a morir, y tal vez compartiría la tumba con Stark.

Cuando abrió los ojos y pudo enfocar correctamente, o al menos lo mejor que podía sin sus gafas, regresó a la habitación y se recostó en la cama alejado de Natasha. No quería que ella sintiera su fiebre, ella necesitaba también del sueño y el descanso. Y así como ella lo cuidaba a él, él podía hacerlo con ella.

* * *

"¿Ya hablaste con el detective?", preguntó Jane poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Thor se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y tal vez cenar ahora que Erik había vuelto.

"Sí, dice que ya sabe quién intenta matar a Anthony, pero es complicado… En fin, dijo también que Bruce tuvo fiebre; supongo que sufrirá de ello y otros síntomas mientras sus glóbulos intentan aceptar o rechazar la toxina", respondió él poniendo en marcha el auto.

"Podrías ir a verlo, todavía es buena hora."

"No lo creo, no con todo lo que está pasando. Mientras no me llamen para decirme que Bruce está peor no hay necesidad de estar ahí, aunque…"

"¿Aunque?", instó Jane. Thor había dejado la palabra en el aire.

"Creo que mi presencia lo hace sentir seguro. Es una mierda que tenga que estar ahí encerrado. Barton mencionó que los invitó a dar un paseo breve por la ciudad mañana, así que creo que me uniré a ellos para vigilar a Bruce; el cambio de clima podría afectarlo".

Thor miró de soslayo a Jane y la descubrió apretando sus labios escondiendo una obvia sonrisa. Él rodó los ojos.

"No es lo que estás pensando, Jane. Bruce no… Es decir…"

"Te gusta", dijo ella para ayudarlo. "Y sería muy lindo que pudiera estar con alguien como tú, que puedes protegerlo de los malvados como Stark. Y será más fácil no asustarlo si sales con él acompañado del detective y la chica".

"Te equivocas", zanjó él y no dijo más. Ella tampoco pidió más y se limitó a sacar su celular para llamar a casa y comprobar que Erik ya estuviera instalado. Thor la escuchó hablar pero no prestó realmente atención. No era que Bruce no le gustara, le gustaba, pero no de la misma manera en que le había gustado aquél chico en Tórtola. Loki. Tal vez fuera porque Thor muy pocas veces cedía a sus impulsos y tenía el valor de llevarse a alguien a la cama. Por supuesto con Bruce no lo haría, el chico había pasado demasiado como para pretender incluso cortejarlo; simplemente no era un buen momento para ello, pero sí quería aliviarle un poco su estancia en la torre Stark. Escuchó a Jane suspirar sonoramente y volvió a la realidad, una en la que no flotaban unos ojos impresionantemente verdes frente a él.

"Erik definitivamente está loco".

"¿No es un gatito, verdad?"

"No. Es un chico. Darcy dice que es increíblemente guapo… ¿Cómo puede Erik tomar a alguien y simplemente llevarlo a casa? Quiero decir, no sabemos nada de él, puede ser un delincuente, un asesino… mala sangre, qué se yo".

"Erik tiene un buen ojo cuando en realidad alguien necesita su ayuda. Darcy y tú, por ejemplo".

"Sí, bueno. Supongo que en honor a ello debo al menos conocerlo. Espero que Darcy no le haya dado mi habitación. ¿Te quedarás a cenar? Así lo conocemos los dos".

"Me encantaría, pero todavía tengo un mundo de logística que revisar del hospital, ya he abusado demasiado de Jaimie", sonrió Thor cuando Jane resopló.

"Jaimie tiene esa cara de dura, pero cuando se trata de ti se derrite. No quiero parecer mala, pero me encanta saber que nunca le harás caso. Me mira como si yo fuera un insecto".

"Pero eres un insecto muy lindo", amplió más su sonrisa el rubio. "Y mi mejor amiga".

Jane le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y al fin estacionaron frente al condominio.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que armarme de paciencia. Espero que el chico sea bueno; ni siquiera me dijeron su nombre, Darcy dijo que era una sorpresa y que me iba a encantar ya que estoy saliendo con alguien que tiene un nombre peculiar".

Thor sonrió de medio lado y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo llamarse por la mañana.

"Aw, nuestro cuñado no subió", dijo Darcy un tanto decepcionada.

Loki a su lado miró con curiosidad a la mujer que había bajado del lujoso automóvil. Él y Darcy estaban en el balcón fuera del departamento. En unas cuantas horas descubrieron que se llevaban de maravilla, sobre todo porque Darcy no preguntó sobre su pasado ni hizo comentarios que pudieran incomodarlo. Era como si ella pensara que la vida empezaba a partir de ahora, y Loki estaba más que de acuerdo con esa postura, sin saber que el recordatorio de su pasado acababa de marcharse.

Ambos se giraron cuando los pasos de Jane se escucharon en el pasillo. Jane se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, evaluando la mirada del chico junto a su hermana; la miraba con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa. Darcy tenía razón, el chico era simpático.

"¡Jane! Él es Loki, nuestro hermano", exclamó Darcy con su habitual alegría. "Loki, ella es Jane. Que no te impresione su cara de palo, en el fondo es un panqué esponjoso".

Jane rodó los ojos y compuso una sonrisa. No quería que la primera impresión del chico hacia ella fuera negativa. Se acercó a ellos y ofreció su mano a Loki, él le devolvió el saludo aliviado.

"¿Loki, eh? Vaya, me persiguen los hombres con nombres nórdicos. Creo que tú y Thor se llevarán bien".

Y Loki sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies. _¿Thor?_ Ambas lo miraron extrañadas cuando él palideció de pronto.

"Sí, es raro", dijo Darcy a la ligera. "El prometido de Jane se llama Thor, qué coincidencia, ¿verdad? Aunque ambos están tan ocupados en el hospital que ni siquiera hay fecha de boda todavía".

Lo que sería una tremenda coincidencia era que ese Thor… prometido de Jane… no fuera el mismo Thor que lo había humillado. ¿Cuántas personas se llamaban Thor y vivían en Nueva York y estaban ocupados en un hospital? Loki se obligó a actuar su sonrisa tímida una vez más. No sabía si ponerse a gritar o a reírse del jodido destino, pero de algo sí estuvo seguro, Thor estaría en su nueva vida y él lo iba a disfrutar enormemente.

"Es un placer, Jane", dijo finalmente cuando encontró su voz. Jane no era tan efusiva como Darcy, pero tampoco quiso verla como potencial enemiga, no todavía.

"¡Niños! La cena está lista", se escuchó dentro del apartamento.

Jane sonrió de verdad y casi corrió a saludar a Erik. Darcy golpeó un hombro de Loki con el suyo, él la miró e intentó corresponder la enorme sonrisa de la chica.

"Espero que me ayudes a convencer a Jane de adoptar un perrito. Entonces seríamos la familia más feliz".

Loki la siguió con la mirada, adentrándose al departamento. Esto era increíble. ¿Jane sabría que Thor disfrutaba de una buena mamada dada por labios masculinos?

* * *

"Debo irme"

Tony abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Steve. Estaban frente a frente en la cama del primero. Steve lo había arrastrado hasta la habitación y se había recostado junto a él, para entonces ya no se atrevió a tocarlo porque esa cama había sido el lugar dónde pasaron muchas noches juntos cuando fingían que lo suyo era prometedor.

"¿Es él de verdad?", preguntó Tony pensando que podía dejar su socarronería a un lado, al menos en agradecimiento por el consuelo que acababa de recibir.

"Sí. Lo llevé esta mañana a West Point. Está confirmado, aunque yo no necesitaba de esa confirmación".

"Me alegro por ti", musitó Tony girándose para posar su espalda en el colchón y su mirada al techo. "Al menos uno de nosotros podrá ser feliz".

"Tony, que lo nuestro no haya funcionado no quiere decir que no me preocupo por ti. Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Sé que estás ahora mismo en un pozo, pero tienes que salir de él y si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Sólo necesitas pedírmelo".

Tony tragó duro.

"Pensé que me odiarías también por lo de ese chico".

"No estoy contento con tu acción, y lo sabes. Me preocupa que tú no veas la seriedad de tus acciones. Cuando todo esto termine me gustaría que le pidieras perdón, y si todos podemos ayudarlo a superar esto lo haremos. Pero después se irá, él y la chica, y nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestras vidas. Tú tienes que seguir con tu vida."

El castaño sonrió sin alegría. Pedir perdón. ¿Por qué no comprendían que no podía? Quería, de verdad quería decir las palabras y sentirlas. Pero nadie le había pedido perdón a él nunca. Howard y Maria nunca se disculparon por abandonarlo, por no enseñarle a decir lo que sentía, por morirse. El propio Steve podría estar ahora mismo con él pero estaba seguro de que jamás le ofrecería una disculpa por no ser más importante en su vida que Barnes. Obadiah nunca le pediría perdón por traicionarlo, por querer deshacerse de él, por hacerlo pasar un infierno en aquella cueva del desierto Afgano.

"Por favor descansa. Sigue las instrucciones de Thor y, por lo que más quieras, deja al chico en paz. Finge que no está aquí y nadie más saldrá lastimado".

"Se te hace tarde, Steve", respondió Tony con la bilis subiendo por su garganta. Así que todo se reducía a que dejara en paz al chico y obedeciera a Odinson. Tal vez el rubio no quería verlo muerto, pero eso no significaba que seguía queriéndolo de alguna forma. El abrazo y las dulces palabras fueron para asegurarse de que no tendría un comportamiento inadecuado. Era como un interruptor para volver a colocarse la armadura. "Y yo que tú me aseguraba de tener a tu Bucky oculto, porque seguramente ya está marcado por Obadiah", agregó y enseguida se giró en la cama para no seguir viendo a Steve.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", inquirió Steve levantándose de la cama y frunciendo el ceño. Escuchó claramente la risita sarcástica de Anthony.

"No puedes ser tan ingenuo. Barnes cobraba porque le vieran ese lindo culo, y Obadiah pasó un gran noche en Tórtola con él".

Tony sólo escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse sin delicadeza y sonrió en la almohada. Poco a poco la sonrisa se desvaneció. El reloj decía que era casi la media noche. Suspiró pensando que podría pedirle a Jarvis alguna bebida para ayudarle a dormir, tal vez una píldora o incluso pensó en ir a emborracharse al estudio. Decidió mejor hacer algo de investigación; no necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber que Bruce y Natasha habían estado en su taller y que nada malo había sucedido gracias a que él tenía todo apagado bajo contraseña. Tampoco le molestaba la intromisión de los jóvenes, porque eso eran, ambos se veían muy jóvenes y ciertamente la televisión de hoy en día era una mierda, seguro se aburrían como ostras. Sin embargo tenía que poner nuevos protocolos para que no volvieran a bajar si tenían tentación de hacerlo otra vez. También podría ponerse a investigar por qué demonios Bruce parecía temer a los militares.

Con un curiosidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, Tony se dio una ducha rápida y se puso ropa cómoda dispuesto a saciar esa curiosidad. Steve tenía razón, si las cosas se arreglaban esos chicos se marcharían, pero quería saber quiénes eran realmente. Porque una mesera tan bonita y un joven tan especial tenían que tener una identidad y un secreto si ambos habían terminado trabajando de sirvientes en un inmundo bar situado en una remota isla elitista.

En el camino sin embargo se desvió hasta el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de invitados. Jarvis seguramente ya se había marchado a dormir, el pobre viejo también necesitaba descanso. Esperaba que Pepper y Rhodey también se hubieran marchado a arreglar los asuntos más apremiantes respecto a Industrias Stark, lamentable o afortunadamente, era trabajo de Pepper por su cargo. Y un peso menos para él.

Pegó el oído en la puerta de la habitación, atento a algún ruido. Tal vez estuvieran halando y él quería escuchar. Pero no había ningún ruido en absoluto. Una especie de nueva adrenalina le invadió cuando giró el pomo de la puerta y asomó la cabeza en la semioscuridad de esa habitación. La cortinas estaban corridas y las luces lejanas de los otros rascacielos alrededor de la torre iluminaba la estancia de manera elegante. Por eso había escogido esa habitación para los invitados, la vista era magnifica.

Posó su mirada en la cama y pudo ser capaz de distinguir el pelo de fuego de la chica. Junto a ella los rizos de Bruce que se veían aún más negros en la penumbra. Vio la postura completa del chico, parecía estar encogido en su lugar en la cama, pero ninguno se movía. Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en los labios de Tony, al menos ellos podían dormir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Bruce dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en los pulmones desde que escuchó los pasos acercándose a la habitación; y cuando la puerta se abrió el recuerdo de aquella noche en El Candil lo paralizó, esa noche en que Stark entró en la habitación 15 y él se vendió; casi pudo escuchar esa voz petulante diciendo que la habitación era terrible pero que seguramente lo 'importante' estaba en la cama.

Se sumergió en una terrible duermevela. Las manos de Stark apretándolo, la boca de Stark en su espalda, los dedos en sus cabellos… el terrible dolor cuando perdió toda dignidad…

* * *

Tony. siempre Tony teniendo que arruinar las cosas. Steve estaba muy molesto. No le había tomado mayor importancia al hecho de haber encontrado a Bucky en ese lugar, él sólo estaba muy contento por haberlo encontrado y ya.

Y sin embargo era cierto. Bucky había tenido que venderse para sobrevivir, ¿cómo lidiaría con ello? Tal vez comenzando a hablar cuanto antes de eso. Sin embargo cuando entró al departamento lo encontró completamente a oscuras. Extrañado, Steve se apresuró a buscar en todas las habitaciones, pero no encontró a James en ningún lado.

"¡Mierda!", exclamó en medio de la sala.

* * *

_Perdón por tardar tanto, pero estoy en exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar. Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas. Bss!_


	9. Chapter 9

Community College era un lugar increíble al que Loki, tuvo que admitirlo, le causó un poco de temor. Darcy y Erik le habían acompañado desde la mañana, la chica para mostrarle el lugar y asistir a clases, y Erik para hablar con la directora y hacerle un lugar al chico (y por el que seguramente pagaría bastante ya que era privado). Sin embargo Loki no tuvo que hacer mucho más que esperar a que Erik saliera de la oficina con una radiante sonrisa y le avisara que alguien del colegio le acompañaría para mostrarle las opciones y el edificio, además de hacerle un par de exámenes de conocimientos básicos.

Darcy almorzó con él y llena de un entusiasmo que descolocó al pelinegro, lo presumió entre sus amistades como su hermano, y si alguien les miraba con suspicacia bastaba una frase sarcástica de la chica para callar bocas. Sí, a Loki no le molestaba que ella dijera que eran hermanos. Era agradable.

Y más agradable aún fue pasar el resto de la mañana en la clase de actuación. Se quedó fascinado cuando se quedó a un ensayo, cuando vio a esa gente joven y adulta, e incluso mayores desarrollando su talento sobre las tablas dirigidos por un "joven también" director de cabellos rubios y barba corta que le había sonreído e invitado a la clase permanentemente si le interesaba.

Lo dicho, no era un colegio como tal, era un mundo de gente de diversos orígenes y edades que hacían carreras cortas para pasar el tiempo o que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ingresar a una universidad. Para Loki era un mundo nuevo y lleno de oportunidades; ahora más que nunca estaba muy agradecido con Erik, el buen hombre que vio más allá de él y de su otrora profesión escandalosa. No como… ¡Bah! Ahora no quería pensar en Thor, quería disfrutar de esto, de su nueva vida y su nueva familia. Hasta Jane era agradable.

Thor sin embargo sí pensaba en Loki. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el pobre chico ahora mismo, tal vez descansando de otra noche entre sábanas con un desconocido que habría disfrutado de su cuerpo y que le había pagado sus servicios. Era molesto seguir pensando en ello, pero por alguna razón simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Negó un poco y sonrió con sincera alegría cuando vio salir del ascensor en el estacionamiento público de la torre Stark al agente Barton junto a Natasha y a Bruce. El chico parecía un tanto incómodo, pero supuso que era natural. Se veía lindo con esa sudadera gris que parecía quedarle un poco grande ya que se arremangaba tímidamente. Natasha, a su lado, se veía muy segura de sí misma, tal vez contenta de salir de su prisión.

Thor y Clint se habían puesto de acuerdo muy temprano para acordar salir a medio día. Los llevarían a almorzar y después a caminar un poco por Central Park. Bueno, Natasha y Clint podrían hacerlo. Él pensaba sentarse en un claro con Bruce y pasar un buen rato con él sin hablar del envenenamiento ni nada que pudiera deprimir más al chico. Jane estaba a cargo de seguir la investigación médica y él no podía hacer otra cosa mientras tanto más que eso: compañía y confort. Bruce debía sentirse verdaderamente aterrado con el hecho de salir a las calles, ahora mismo y en la austeridad del parco estacionamiento miraba a todas direcciones mientras Natasha estaba colgada de su brazo obligándolo a seguir su ritmo y murmurando algo; seguramente que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo Bruce sonrió cuando al fin llegaron a su auto y los tres ingresaron a él; Bruce y Natasha atrás, y el agente adelante con Thor.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Bruce?", saludó Thor con una sonrisa en la que quería darle confianza, girando su rostro para verlo de frente.

"Bien… supongo".

"Anoche tuvo un poco de fiebre", dijo Natasha.

"Me temo que será frecuente. Te voy a dar medicamentos para la fiebre o por si tienes mareos. Espero que te encargues, Natasha, de que los tome si presenta algún síntoma".

La chica asintió y Thor notó que sus manos estaban unidas, así había sido desde que los conoció en Tórtola. Sonrió con ternura, al menos se tenían uno al otro; sin duda había sido buena idea que ella viniera con él.

"Muy bien, ¿qué se les antoja comer? Hay variados lugares cercanos a Central Park. ¿Quieren algo exótico o algo neoyorkino?", sonrió Clint mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

Tanto Natasha como Bruce se encogieron de hombros, pero Thor notó que Bruce lo hizo con verdadera apatía. Suspiró y luego amplió su sonrisa.

"Conozco un buen lugar".

Natasha apretó la mano de Bruce discretamente cuando el rubio les sonrió de esa manera, pero aunque se había dirigido a ambos, sólo miraba a Bruce. Un momento después volvió su vista al frente y arrancó el auto.

Bruce no quiso mirar a Natasha, probablemente tenía esa sonrisilla divertida y tonta de las chicas cuando pretenden que todo es coquetería. A Bruce no le interesaba en los más mínimo nada de eso y ya había tenido su dosis por la mañana, cuando el agente Barton les llamó y les comunicó que Thor se uniría a ellos. Natasha había bromeado diciendo que sería como una "cita doble". Bruce le recordó que a él no le gustaban los hombres y pretendió enfadarse, pero cuando ella le revolvió el pelo y rió, supo que sólo trataba de hacerlo sonreír. Y lo logró; jamás podría enfadarse con Natasha, ni siquiera cuando hacía bromas de mal gusto.

Bruce miró todo discretamente a través de la ventanilla del auto. Todavía no se sentía cómodo con la idea de salir a las calles y mucho menos tomar el paseo como eso y muchísimo menos pensar siquiera que el doctor Odinson pudiera verlo de esa manera. Él ya se había resignado a ser siempre un paria y un perseguido, ahora con la ilusión rota de una vida en paz en Rusia junto a Natasha. Suspiró pensando que ahora, quizás, su amiga podría tener otras perspectivas sobre su vida. Si pensaba con mucho positivismo tal vez ella lograra algo con el agente Barton (las miradas discretas que le lanzaba el hombre a su amiga eran muy significativas). Y entonces él, si no se moría antes, estaría roto y solo.

Se encogió un poco cuando vio una cuadrilla de policías. Era horrible tener la sensación de que alguien le reconociera y… Era absurdo, él nunca había estado antes en Nueva York y después de tanto tiempo nadie le tomaría importancia a aquél experimento que se hizo hace cinco años bajo el mando del general Ross. Pero aún tenía miedo.

Se sentía un poco estúpido porque por la mañana, cuando Natasha desparpajadamente le había dicho al mayordomo que saldrían con el agente Barton y el doc Odinson, el hombre les había fruncido el ceño profundamente y les dijo que no saldrían sin la autorización del señor Stark. Natasha se mostró sarcástica y él… Bruce habría esperado que Stark dijera que no los dejaría salir. No habría sido decepcionante para él y de todas formas estaba acostumbrado a ser un prisionero; incluso mientras esperaban a que Jarvis hablara con Stark, le dijo a Natasha que ella podría salir sola si quería, ella no era prisionera de nadie. Ella por supuesto le dijo que en todo caso no lo dejaría solo con Stark y si era necesario buscaría al Capitán Rogers si Stark se ponía todo carcelario.

Para sorpresa y desconcierto de ambos, fue el propio Stark el que les dijo que él no era su niñera y que podrían hacer lo que se les pegara la gana. No lo hizo amablemente y fue más bien frío e indiferente, pero significó un alivio para ambos. Sin embargo Bruce no quería salir. Era extraño porque la torre Stark era una prisión pero al mismo tiempo un búnker en el que se sentía seguro. Aunque también se sentía seguro con la presencia de Thor. Estaba muy confundido.

* * *

Tony todavía tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción, aquella que había florecido cuando vio la cara de póquer de la pelirroja al decirles que no le importaba lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer. Con un vaso de whisky en las rocas y sentado cómodamente frente a una enorme pantalla holográfica con una base de datos corriendo a toda velocidad, se distraía de todo lo concerniente a Industrias Stark, a su matrimonio fallido y a la traición de Obadiah.

Ya había hackeado bastante información, buscando y descartando a todos los hombres de entre veinte y treinta años que hubieran nacido en Estados Unidos. El acento de Bruce, al menos lo poquísimo que había podido escuchar, era sin duda americano.

"Tony, el almuerzo", dijo Jarvis entrando al taller con una bandeja a rebosar.

"Déjalo por ahí, J. Ven a ayudarme, dos pares de ojos son mejores que uno".

"¿Cuál es el plan?", preguntó Jarvis acercándose; era un punto ganado que Tony se mostrara entusiasmado en otra empresa que no fuera el autoabandono.

"Las fotografías, dime si ves a alguien que se parezca a Bruce".

"Tony…"

"Sólo quiero saber quién es, es todo", acalló Tony la regañina que seguramente le daría su fiel amigo.

Entre los dos y compartiendo el almuerzo, fijaron su vista en la larga lista de nombres y fotografías.

"Tal vez su nombre no es Bruce. Las personas suelen cambiar de identidad cuando trabajan en lugares como ese bar al que fuiste, y si esconde algo…"

Tony chasqueó la lengua un poco enojado. Jarvis tenía toda la razón, tal vez estaba buscando en vano. Lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Bruce. Pero él era un genio y tenía disponible la más alta tecnología, así que cuando Jarvis dijo que iría a preparar la comida buscó entre las cintas de seguridad algún enfoque de Bruce donde no se viera borroso su rostro. Encontró una imagen lo suficientemente nítida y corrió el software de reconocimiento facial.

Después de varios minutos la computadora había reducido la lista a veinte candidatos. Y uno llamó mucho su atención, sólo que el chico en fotografía apenas si era un adolescente. Robert B. Banner, estudiante de postgrado en Harvard, graduado con honores en la Universidad de Culver en Ohio, prodigio en Física nuclear y Bioquímica.

Tony frunció el ceño cuando reconoció vagamente el apellido Banner. Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes. Banner… ¡Brian Banner! Un científico que alguna vez había colaborado con Howard en radiación, lo recordaba porque uno de los primeros grandes éxitos a nivel mundial de Industrias Stark había sido precisamente basada en radiación ionizante, y Banner había sido el cabeza del proyecto.

Miró fijamente la fotografía del adolescente. Sí, tenía que ser Bruce, estaba tan lindo como ahora. Buscó la fecha en que se tomó la foto, hacía más de cinco años. Tony no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Así que tenía a un genio bajo su techo. Leyó ávidamente todos los logros académicos de Bruce, se dio cuenta que una de sus lecturas favoritas sobre la colisión de antielectrones había sido obra de un chico de diecisiete. Y entonces borró todo rastro de sonrisa de golpe. ¿Qué demonios hacía alguien como Robert Bruce Banner en un bar limpiando habitaciones? ¿Por qué no se doctoró?

Y entonces se enfocó en relacionar el nombre del chico con la base de datos del Ejército. Para Tony no era un secreto que muchos jóvenes científicos trabajaban para la Armada en búsqueda de pagar estudios u obtener un puesto permanente. No salió del laboratorio-taller durante el resto de la tarde, y el vaso de whisky ya se había calentado porque ni siquiera le prestó atención.

* * *

Bruce compuso una sonrisa de medio lado cuando vio a Natasha a unos metros escogiendo el sabor de un sorbete. Pensó entonces en la felicidad de su amiga; se veía aún más hermosa comportándose como una chica normal junto al detective. Esperaba que Nat rompiera con todo eso que la hacía tan fría y si no se quedaba finalmente con Barton, al menos pudiera encontrar la paz.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada de esa escena tan surrealista y se enfocó en lo que había alrededor. Central Park era un lugar famoso y Bruce había pensado que se alejaba ya de aquella austeridad en los parques en Ohio, dónde él creció. Pero no. Thor había sugerido adentrarse un poco para alejarse de los ciclistas y los camiones de comida rápida; era un claro muy pacífico y el lago y la poca gente (sobre todo sin niños) le daba una atmósfera relajante.

"Me gusta este lugar", comentó Thor cuando lo vio tan pensativo. Estaban sentados en una banca y el médico lanzaba piedritas al lago para crear ondas. "Cuando el estrés es demasiado en el hospital suelo venir aquí y relajarme un poco. Se parece a las praderas de Melbourne. Claro, sin el ruido de fondo del tráfico."

"¿Melbourne? ¿Eres australiano?", preguntó Bruce para no cortar la plática. Ya había sido mucho silencio.

"Sí. Nací y crecí en un rancho. Papá tiene ganado y se interesó en el comercio con empresarios americanos. Yo preferí algo más citadino", sonrió Thor. "¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

"Están muertos", respondió Bruce encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo siento".

"Gracias, pero ya no importa, hace tiempo lo superé."

Thor tuvo el impulso de tomar a ese chico y darle un abrazo de oso. Bruce seguía mirando el lago y se retorcía las manos bajo las amplias mangas del suéter gris.

"Vainilla", dijo Natasha entregándole un sorbete a Bruce. Él no quería nada, pero ella no daba su brazo a torcer para sacarlo de esa horrible melancolía. La sonrisa que le regaló Bruce era un poco alentadora.

Cuando ella iba a sentarse a su lado Bruce habló.

"Vayan a caminar por ahí. Estaré bien."

Nat iba a protestar.

"Te aseguro que nada le pasará conmigo", le dijo Thor para convencerla.

"Vamos, Natasha. Te mostraré algo que seguramente te gustará", terció Clint.

Natasha hizo un mohín, pero finalmente aceptó caminar por ahí con el agente, con la condición de no alejarse demasiado. Barton, por su parte, se sintió un poco estúpido por desear estar a solas con la chica, conocerla un poco mejor. Estaba convencido que ella no era solamente la chica bipolar que hasta ahora conocía (ruda ante el peligro o cariñosa con Bruce). Clint no había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos desde la muerte de Bobby y francamente creyó que nunca vería a otra mujer con esas intenciones, y sin embargo Natasha era especial.

La chica sin embargo no acompañaba a Barton por otra cosa que no fuera dejar solos un rato a Bruce y Thor. También ella había pensado mucho sobre su futuro, y creía que alguien como Thor (rico seguramente, estudiado, guapo y fuerte) era conveniente para alguien como su amigo. No era ninguna tonta, y supo cuando dejaron El Candil que algo había pasado entre el médico y Loki, eso le decía que Thor estaba disponible y Bruce merecía tener a alguien así a su lado.

"Todo ha sido increíble, Darcy. Muchas gracias", sonrió Loki sinceramente mientras caminaba junto a la chica por Central Park.

"No es nada" devolvió Darcy la sonrisa restándole importancia. "Siempre quise un hermano. Jane es genial y todo, pero un chico siempre es agradable."

Loki sonrió bajando un poco la mirada. ¿Sería conveniente decirle a Darcy de una vez que era total y absolutamente gay?

"Estoy pensando en hacer una pequeña reunión en casa. Sólo mis amigos más cercanos, para que los conozcas y te conozcan mejor. Jane podrá invitar a Thor y… ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Loki se detuvo a la par de la chica, mirando hacia dónde ella lo hacía con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara. Y de pronto todo se revolvió en su estómago. Ahí, en una banca a lo lejos estaba nada más y nada menos que el rubio estúpido que lo había humillado. Alzó una ceja casi con la misma mueca de incredulidad que Darcy cuando vio junto a él a Bruce. Así que era por eso… Thor se había prendado de ese pobre chico…

"Vamos, tienes que conocer a alguien", le instó Darcy jalándolo un poco del jersey.

"No".

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Te va a agradar…"

"Darcy, por favor no", repitió Loki con firmeza. Darcy frunció el ceño y se vio obligada a seguirlo cuando él caminó para salir del parque. Iba a abrir la boca, pero sabía cuándo callarse la boca y lo hizo.

"¿Sucede algo?", preguntó Clint a Natasha. Ella estaba mirando a lo lejos sobre el puente (con una hermosa vista que la había hecho sonreír), y no miraba a Bruce y a Thor.

"Nada… Creo que ya estoy viendo visiones. Creí ver… No importa.", cortó la chica confundida. ¿Ese no había sido Loki o sí?

"Bueno, no me respondiste. ¿Por qué saliste de Rusia?"

Natasha parpadeó y miró a Barton con una sonrisa contrahecha.

"¿Vas a seguir en tu plan de policía? La verdad es que asesiné a mucha gente y tenía que huir", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eh…", balbuceó Clint con cara de circunstancias.

Ella se echó a reír un momento, y Clint negó con la cabeza dejando ver una sonrisa. Vaya, fue posible que Natasha se viera más bonita riendo.

"No", dijo ella entre risas, luego se tornó un poco seria. "Aunque tal vez lo hice en mis sueños. Crecí con gente indeseable. Rusia todavía formaba parte de la Unión Soviética y reclutaban a niñas para entrenarlas en diferentes disciplinas con el objetivo de servir al bloque en los juegos olímpicos. Yo fuí una de ellas… Gimnasia artística. Era una tortura y sé de lo que hablo. Escapé y logré llegar hasta la Isla… ya sabes lo que hacía allí."

"¿Por qué no pediste asilo político?", inquirió él recargándose también en la gruesa baranda de piedra del puente y la miró de reojo.

"Estoy teniendo un deja vu, agente Barton", sonrió ella. "No a todos nos sonríe la fortuna. ¿Qué podía hacer en una pobre isla apartada sólo sabiendo pararme de puntas y hacer posturas básicas de gimnasia? Además por ese entonces la guerra fría estaba en su mayor punto, hubiera sido una locura pedir asilo político. Pero basta de mí, ¿qué haces cuando no estás investigando? ¿Tienes una esposa e hijos que te esperan en casa?"

Clint parpadeó un poco sorprendido por el cambio de tema, sobre todo por la pregunta.

"En realidad no. Pero estuve casado hace unos años."

"¿No soportó la vida de un investigador privado?", preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

"Murió", dijo él simplemente, con un toque de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para Natasha.

"Lo siento mucho", respondió la chica con un hilo de voz. Ya lo había dicho: tenía que aprender a callarse la boca.

"Bobby era… perfecta. No, en realidad no lo era", siguió él ahora con una sonrisa nostálgica. "Siempre olvidaba todo y era muy desorganizada. No me importaba si al final me sonreía y me contaba con una velocidad increíble cómo había ido su día. No tuvimos hijos, y tal vez fue lo mejor. Fue difícil para mí perderla, hubiera sido terrible para un niño. Tienes razón, no a todos nos sonríe la fortuna."

Se quedaron en silencio pero no incómodo, mirando el bello paisaje frente a ellos. Ambos preguntándose internamente por qué habían hablado tan abiertamente con el otro. Tal vez la soledad en el caso de Clint, tal vez la esperanza de algo nuevo para Natasha. Pero era cómodo.

* * *

Había pensando en pedir ayuda al Coronel Fury, pero después de volver a registrar el departamento, Steve encontró que Bucky no se había llevado su bolsa de dinero. Volvería. Y sin embargo no quería que estuviera solo por ahí, perdido tal vez… Y se le ocurrió el único lugar que tal vez Bucky recordaba.

Frenó el auto frente a una de las viejas avenidas de aquél barrio. Suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio mirando un edificio, tal vez con añoranza e impotencia. Brooklyn había cambiado muchísimo desde ese pasado en común durante su infancia, pero aquél edificio seguía en pie. Todavía era habitado por familias pobres que no podían darse vidas de lujo en Nueva York. Todavía existían esas zonas de miseria y abandono, pero llenas de esperanzas. Ahí habían crecido, ahí se había enamorado, ahí calmaron su hambre mutuamente. Ahí hablaron de un futuro juntos, ahí decidieron luchar juntos por su país y se prometieron cuidarse uno al otro. Steve no había cumplido esa promesa (como no lo había hecho con Tony), pero ahora tenía de nuevo la llama de la esperanza.

Salió del auto y se acercó a Bucky. Éste se giró cuando sintió su presencia y le obsequió una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

"Lo siento, quería… Recordé estas calles…"

"¿Caminaste hasta aquí?", preguntó Steve sin reproche, posando una mano sobre el hombro del otro.

"Sí. Es bueno a veces caminar por ahí sin rumbo, abre la mente. Si me hubiera perdido sé dónde encontrarte, cualquier aquí sabe dónde está la torre Stark."

"¿Recuerdas la panadería Bakery?", preguntó el rubio casualmente, instando a Bucky a caminar junto a él.

Bucky frunció un poco el ceño.

"Creo que sí… tú distraías a la cajera y yo robaba una pieza, luego nos la repartíamos… Después regresabamos cuando teníamos algunos centavos y los poníamos en su caja registradora sin que ella se diera cuenta."

Steve sintió que su corazón se llenaba al ver a Bucky hablar con la vista perdida, uniendo retazos en su memoria.

"Pues todavía existe. ¿Quieres ir?"

Bucky se mojó los labios y asintió. No le incomodó tener la mano cálida de Steve en su hombro, ni sentir su cercanía. Era muy bueno y reconfortante recordar a su lado.

* * *

"Muy bien, habla"

Loki frunció el ceño y se sentó pesadamente frente a Darcy en su habitación, una que ahora compartían porque sólo había tres habitaciones en el departamento y ella le había ofrecido compartir la noche anterior para que no durmiera en el sillón. La cama tenía un colchón extra bajo el primero, y ese fue el que Loki ocupó.

"Yo…"

"Loki, no creas que soy estúpida. No quisiste conocer a Thor deliberadamente y quiero saber por qué. Te pusiste muy extraño ahí, ¿sabes?"

"Lo conozco", respondió Loki casi a la defensiva. Por dentro se moría de miedo, si todos se enteraban… Tal vez perdería su nueva vida, y valía la pena conservarla. Por eso tenía que sincerarse con Darcy.

"De eso me dí cuenta, ¿pero de dónde lo conoces?"

"Soy homosexual", dijo él, pensando que ese sería un buen preámbulo.

"Duh", rodó Darcy los ojos. "Eso se te nota a leguas, chico. Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que conoces a Thor porque eres homosexual?"

"Casi", dijo él jugando con las formas de la colcha de la cama. La no reacción negativa de Darcy le daba un poco de esperanzas. "El chico que estaba con él… Se llama Bruce. Ambos trabajamos en un lugar lejano, ahí dónde Erik me encontró."

"¿Y ese lugar es…?"

"Un prostíbulo gay"

Darcy alzó las cejas casi hasta la raíz del pelo, y Loki se habría reído de su expresión si no estuviera tan nervioso.

"¿Qué hacía Erik en un prostíbulo gay?... ¡No, espera! ¿Qué hacía Thor en un prostíbulo gay? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo sabía! El mundo se está volviendo gay. No te ofendas, no estoy en contra de eso, pero nos dejan a las chicas sin altas expectativas, ¿sabes?"

"¿No estás más interesada en saber por qué Thor estaba en un prostíbulo gay? Y para que quede claro, Erik se equivocó, es todo", replicó él mucho más tranquilo. Darcy estaba increíblemente (y positivamente) loca.

"Bueno, si he de serte sincera, es muy sospechoso que Thor y Jane lleven años de noviazgo y no hayan concretado una fecha para la boda. No es que crea que Thor es gay, pero… bueno… ¿es gay? Porque si es así voy a golpearlo por engañar a mi hermana".

"Ponte en la fila", resopló Loki. "Tuvimos un tipo de acercamiento, pero él me humilló. No voy a darte detalles, pero también me parece infame que tenga una doble vida, y si está engañando a Jane es peor aún".

"Pero se veía tan decente. Quiero decir, Thor es tan…"

"¿Perfecto?"

"Sí. Es decir, mira el trabajo que tiene, su nombre es conocido en Nueva York y es tan guapo y simpático… ¡Espera otra vez!", exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie, asustando un poco a Loki. "¡Si ese chico que estaba con él es… bueno, si trabajó contigo quiere decir…!"

"No, no te equivoques. Bruce es un buen chico y parece que Thor se entusiasmó mucho con él, tal vez también lo esté engañando", dijo Loki con un poco de celos.

Darcy se cruzó de brazos y frunció de nuevo el ceño. Loki la miró y respiró hondo.

"¿No te molesta saber lo que soy? Bueno, ¿lo que fuí?"

"¿Erik lo sabe?"

"Sí".

"Entonces no me molesta. Erik siempre sabe cuándo alguien vale la pena, no creas que Jane y yo tuvimos un pasado color rosa. Él nos salvó, y si estás aquí quiere decir que vio en ti algo muy bueno", dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Loki se conmovió con esas palabras, y supo que tenía que ser muy sincero con su nueva hermana.

"¿Quieres saber cómo conocí a Thor?"

"Te lo sacaría de todas formas", sonrió ella, luego se tornó muy seria. "Jane no merece a alguien tan falso".

* * *

El atardecer ya despuntaba cuando Thor dejó a Natasha y a Bruce en el estacionamiento de la torre de nuevo. Su presencia era requerida en el hospital y aunque él hubiese querido pasar más tiempo con ellos, también tenía responsabilidades qué atender. Clint les acompañó hasta el penthouse.

"Llegan a tiempo, la cena está lista", habló Jarvis en cuanto los vio."¿Se queda a cenar, agente Barton?"

"Gracias, Jarvis. Pero necesito hablar con el señor Stark, ¿está disponible?"

"Le avisaré enseguida. Ustedes pueden pasar al comedor", respondió Jarvis mirando a los jóvenes. "El señor Stark tomará la cena en su taller", agregó para asegurarlos.

Cuando Clint entró al taller Tony se giró en su silla con una sonrisa.

"Barton, ¿te divertiste en tu cita con la pelirroja?", inquirió divertido. De ese tipo de diversión petulante que hizo enarcar una ceja a Clint.

"No fue una cita, señor Stark. Necesitan distraerse un poco. No vengo a hablar de ellos de todas formas. Me comuniqué con Hill esta mañana, seguramente pronto recibirá un citatorio para declarar en la investigación de la secretaria de la señorita Potts. Necesitamos hablar sobre Obadiah Stane y lo que he descubierto sobre sus nexos con Empresas Hammer. Por su bien espero que tenga una copia de seguridad de todos sus proyectos, señor Stark."

Tony resopló. Esto iba a ser largo.

Después de cenar (Natasha más que Bruce), ambos regresaron a su habitación. La chica suspiró al cerrar la puerta.

"De nuevo a la prisión", musitó en voz baja, pero Bruce la escuchó.

"Nat, no entiendo por qué sigues aquí. Eres libre, puedes irte y buscar otras oportunidades… tal vez regresar a Rusia con la ayuda del agente Barton, todavía tenemos nuestros ahorros…"

"Voy a fingir que no escuché eso, Bruce", interrumpió ella tomando asiento junto a él en el sofá. "No voy a abandonarte, eres mi mejor amigo y te recuerdo que estamos viviendo con un bastardo que te hizo daño, necesito estar aquí para golpearlo si se te acerca de nuevo."

Bruce apretó los labios, pero internamente estaba muy agradecido con Nat. Seguramente todo esto sería estratosféricamente peor si ella no estuviera junto a él.

"¿Te divertiste hoy?", preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa.

"Nat, no de nuevo. Thor no me atrae de esa manera, me gusta su compañía pero es todo. No es como tú y el agente Barton, las chispas volaban alrededor de ustedes", sonrió Bruce.

"Yo te haré ver chispas", replicó ella y se lanzó contra él para hacerle cosquillas y golpearlo imaginariamente.

Eso hacían en las madrugadas en El Candil. Eran como niños cuando no tenían presente lo horrible de sus vidas. Y a Natasha le encantaba que Bruce riera, era increíblemente gratificante escucharlo ahora.

Ella se recostó sobre él cuando su juego terminó, ambos con una sonrisa idéntica.

"Fue bueno", dijo Bruce de pronto.

"¿El qué?"

"Salir y respirar otros aires, Nueva York es bonito. ¿Crees que si le digo a Thor que me gustaría visitar el Museo de Historia natural nos llevaría? Tiene fama de ser uno de los mejores museos de ciencias del mundo."

"Bruce, si le dices a Thor que quieres ir a saturno seguramente te llevaría."

"Oh, tu humor es tan hilarante."

"Adoro verte sonreír", concluyó ella besándole una mejilla.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de repente y miró al techo. Su respiración era irregular y se giró para ver los cabellos de Natasha. Ella estaba de espaldas con respecto a él, y se había quedado dormida con los auriculares de la pantalla plana puestos.

Bruce se llevó una mano a la frente y calmó su respiración. No había tenido pesadillas en semanas y seguramente ahora su mente le traicionaba por lo acontecido los últimos días. No recordaba haber gemido o hablado durante el mal sueño, o tal vez Nat no lo escuchó por los auriculares. Eso era bueno, no quería despertarla y agregar más preocupación a su amiga.

Lo malo es que ya no podría dormir de nuevo. Miró el reloj en la mesilla de noche, eran apenas las dos de la mañana. Sus patrones de sueño se estaban modificando y le había costado dormir.

Tenía la boca seca y quería tomar un poco de agua. No había en la jarrita que Jarvis les llenaba por las noches. Si seguía en la cama llegaría la ansiedad y despertaría a Natasha con sus movimientos. Pensó en ir al sofá a dormir o al menos pasar ahí la noche en vela… O tal vez podría ir a la cocina y aplacar su sed. Era tarde, tal vez Stark y el mayordomo estuvieran dormidos ya. Podría intentarlo, y si lo descubrían diría que le dolía la cabeza o algo así… y luego escaparía de nuevo a la habitación.

Decidido se levantó sigilosamente y se calzó los viejos zapatos de descanso que había traído de Tórtola. Ahora que lo pensaba, extrañaba un poco el ruido del mar chocando contra el risco en las noches. Tal vez era que en la Isla se sentía seguro, estar aquí era como una bomba de relojería y no sabía cuándo iba a estallar.

Salió de la habitación con el mismo sigilo. Las luces del pasillo alumbraban dándole ese aspecto lúgubre. Sin duda el penthouse era muy lujoso pero frío, como si todo ahí fuera robótico, hasta su dueño. No habían visto al Capitán Rogers últimamente pero para Bruce era un alivio. Ese hombre era un militar, y agradecía que Bucky ocupara todo su tiempo. No importaba que le hubiera prometido que no vería a Stark más de lo necesario o que parecía controlar un poco a su marido. No quería estar cerca de ningún militar y si no había tenido un ataque de pánico estado cerca del Capitán era porque de hecho no lo había visto en uniforme.

Dejó sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la cocina, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie. El silencio era abrumador pero no inquietante. Tomó uno de los vasos que reposaban en el lavavajillas y lo llenó con el agua del grifo. Bebió ávidamente y miró el paisaje a través de la ventana de la cocina. Era casi igual que en la habitación: edificios, luces y seguramente mucho ruido que a semejante altura no se escuchaba.

"¿Noche de insomnio?"

Bruce se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su espaldas y casi se le cae el vaso, lo dejó con manos temblorosas en el mueble del lavavajillas. Respiró hondo y no se atrevió a girarse. ¡Era un estúpido temerario! No debió salir de la habitación. Stark se posó a su lado en la encimera de la moderna cocina.

"Hay botellas con agua purificada en el refrigerador, no tienes que beber de ésta", señaló el millonario, extrañamente con una voz suave que sólo logró poner más nervioso a Bruce.

Sentía la mirada cargada de Stark a su lado y era horriblemente incómodo. No tenía que hablar con él, no tenía por qué mirarlo siquiera. Se dio media vuelta del lado en el que no estaba Stark dispuesto a marcharse, pero una mano del otro lo detuvo. Bruce comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

"Ya que ninguno de tus guardaespaldas está contigo, vamos a hablar… Robert Bruce Banner."

Bruce se paralizó. Stark sabía… Todo lo que había a su alrededor se redujo a una sola cosa: el rostro de Stark cuando fue inevitable mirarlo frente a frente. Stark estaba sonriendo petulantemente y Bruce no pudo hacer nada cuando fue jalado hacia la escalerilla que conducía al laboratorio-taller; el recuerdo de ese mismo hombre jalándolo para sacarlo de la cama en El Candil lo asaltó y se llenó de pánico.

Stark lo soltó una vez cerró la puerta del laboratorio.

"Estás temblando como una hoja, Banner", dijo Tony adelantándose. Bruce se quedó ahí, como idiota y con el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Odinson te arrancó la lengua a mordidas? Barton me comentó que pasaron una tarde agradable en Central Park. Qué ternura."

Pero Bruce no tenía nada qué decir. Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría, su garganta se había secado otra vez. Y casi se le doblan las rodillas cuando vio la pantalla holográfica tras Stark. Estaba la imagen de ese hombre: Thaddeus Ross en un archivo del Ejército. ¿El agente Barton también le habría dicho sobre eso?

"Yo por mi parte pasé una tarde muy interesante. Ya sabes, un poco de investigación por aquí y por allá. Hay cosas muy curiosas en estos archivos, ¿sabes? Algunos nombres de desertores y… fugitivos", continuó Stark alzando una ceja."¡Diablos! Sería tan sencillo hacer una llamada a Washington. Oh, y encontré algo igual de interesante", sonrió el millonario cambiando la imagen en un simple movimiento de dedo en la pantalla. La imagen de Natasha apareció, se veía mucho más jovencita, casi una niña. A Bruce se le fue el alma a los pies."Es curioso que todavía existan grupos de la extinta URSS que buscan a los traidores de la Madre Patria, pero saben pagar muy bien por información…"

Y Bruce no lo soportó. Se precipitó hasta Stark y sus manos se apretaron en el cuello de su camisa, Stark le tomó de las muñecas pero no evitó dar un par de pasos hacía atrás cuando Bruce lo empujó por su propia fuerza hasta estrellar su espalda contra una mesa de trabajo. La mano robótica abrió y cerró las pinzas, pero aún estaba sobre un montón de chatarra.

"No te atrevas a tocar a Natasha, maldito engreído hijo de puta…"

La rabia con la que Bruce había escupido esas palabras sorprendió a Tony de verdad. ¡Esto era lo que quería! Así que se rió frente a la cara de Bruce, cosa que sólo enfureció más al chico. Aún con las muñecas atrapadas pudo empujar de nuevo a Stark, algunas cosas cayeron al suelo pero el ruido no les importaba.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Banner?", inquirió Tony encantado por tener tan cerca a Bruce y ser capaz de ver esa mirada dónde no había un atisbo de la docilidad mostrada antes."Eres un jodido fugitivo del Ejército. Es más, ni siquiera tendría que llamar a Washington, Steve podría hacerse cargo de ti. A primera hora estarías compareciendo en West Point, y a medio día tendrías sobre tu cabeza la furia de Ross. Tengo la lengua muy suelta, Banner. Ni Barton podría salvar a tu amiguita, la deportarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Bruce apretó los dientes y sus puños se cerraron intentando zafarse de Stark. Gruñó en impotencia y finalmente se alejó del otro. Sentía las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, la rabia saliendo en oleadas de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es lo quieres, Stark? ¿Cuál es tu precio?" preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta. Lo había visto en los ojos de Stark, esa manera de mirarlo, igual que…

"Nos vamos entendiendo, Bruce", sonrió Stark y atrajó de nuevo a Bruce hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. "Nos entenderemos mucho mejor a partir de ahora", concluyó antes de posar sus labios en el cuello del chico y sus manos en el trasero.

Bruce gimió derrotado y se dejó hacer. No soltó ninguna lágrima aunque le quemaran los ojos, no le daría el gusto a la basura humana que lo tenía aprisionado.

* * *

_Holiiiiis!_

_Creo que de nada servirá disculparme pero en serio, la uni es otro planeta! =( _

_Lamento que Tony siga siendo un poco dark!tony... bah! no lo lamento en realidad, hay muchas cosas ahi con nuestro playboy xD aunque pobre Brucie bebé =(_

_Y Thor ya se hizo mala fama jejeje_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo si todavia hay alguien que lo lea =(_

_Bss!_

_Si todo sale bien la proxima semana actualizo. Estoy de vacas y puedo escribir! xD_


End file.
